


Bitter-Sweet

by DrippingInInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of Bisexuals, Adoption, Alcohol, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Armin is still younger than Erwin, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Sex, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Levi, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hanji is BFF, Isabel and Eren are Related, Jealousy, Kenny Ackerman Is Nice, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi wears heels for Eren, Levi’s friends are older than him, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mobuhan, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Older Eren Yeager, Older Moblit, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Eren Yeager, Table Sex, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Touching, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winmin - Freeform, Ymir Fritz is his child, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bisexual eren, dad!Eren, ereri, some crossdressing, sugar baby levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingInInk/pseuds/DrippingInInk
Summary: When Levi starts needing a bit more money to pay rent, he starts looking for new jobs then lands an interesting babysitting job. He then meets Eren Yeager, a loaded, famous doctor in charge of several hospitals all over the districts. Immediately, they both find something interesting about the other and can’t seem to separate themselves from each other.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Something New For Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Use of Alcohol, and LSD.

I groaned as I sat on my bed, scrolling through my social media. I needed a new job, I couldn’t keep working in the café with Hanji. Too many teenage girls, too loud, and the obnoxious elderly. Plus the pay is no longer helping me with the rent. Hanji, my best friend, told me I could always help her mother with designing, but I don’t have what it takes to pick on people for what they wear because I couldn’t care any less. I needed to move out. Though all the utilities were working fine, I slept warm and comfortably in my bed, and I didn’t go hungry most of the time, it was getting pricey. Plus, the walls are somewhat thin so every now and then I could hear my neighbor with his new fling of the month going at it like bunnies.

I sighed and picked up my laptop from the floor and went searching for a job. I had had a couple interviews in the past that obviously went terrible and I was about to give up and move in with Hanji, because she keeps offering. I just want to be on my own, I’m twenty-four for crying out loud!

 **Smithereens** : _Are we still good for tonight?_

 **Me:** _yeah obviously_

I also had a friend, Erwin. I mean he was nice to look at and we fucked a couple times but I didn’t really ever feel anything stronger for him. We had plans to go drinking tonight with Hanji, it was the only thing I look forward to nowadays. Erwin worked as a chef in a restaurant down the street and he feeds me when I’m not too shy to show up and ask for his cooking. Even though I was allowed to take baked goods every now and then from the café, I can’t live on bread and cake forever. I also graduated but never felt certain about what to choose as a career. So I’m fucked. I don’t know what to do with my life and if I end up needing a shrink, I wouldn’t be able to pay for it. I just needed better pay, and I don’t want to ask for a raise because I think the manager is a bitch and I have told her so many times where to stick it and she’s still kept me around. 

Jobs, jobs… I scrolled down an endless list that Hanji sent me for about twenty minutes before I refreshed the page. Dog walker, no. Waiter, hard pass. Substitute teacher, bye. Librarian, gross. Translator, I didn’t pay attention in those classes in school. Security guard, please I’m so small, the wind could push me down. Landscaper, too hot. Plumber, disgusting. Hairdresser, yuck. Massage therapist? That’s so pervy. Okay, no more, these are useless. I refreshed the page again. At the top, a new one appeared, urgent. I clicked on it. 

**Babysitting (Child of 4 years old)**

_9am - 8pm ||_ _Aaron Jagger_

_Please call: ****  
Email: ****  
Pay: Negotiable _

A nanny? Was that going to be my life? I shrugged and called the number. What the fuck, right?

_“Hello?”_

“H-Hi! Um, my name is Levi Ackerman and I’m calling about a babysitting offering you posted?”

_“Yes, you’re interested?”_

I thought about it for a moment. “I think I just might be,”

_“Great, we’ll need to schedule a meeting so we could talk, how’s eleven sound?”_

“That’s perfect,”

_“Is this your cell?”_

“Yes,”

_“Great, I’ll email you the address and I’ll see you then,”_

“Alright then! Thanks,”

And we hung up. I looked at the time- it was ten-fifteen. I quickly got out of bed and got into the shower. I got dressed in a white tee and some washed jeans. I zipped on a black hoodie and grabbed my phone before leaving. I took a taxi to the destination and it took almost thirty minutes to get there. I was dropped off at a gated mansion, and so confused. I stared at the gate for a solid five minutes before walking over to the intercom and pressing the ringer. 

_“Yes, may I help you?”_

“I-I’m here for a job meeting? Uh, Aaron?”

_“Name?”_

“Levi Ackerman.”

Then there was a silence for a long moment. I sighed and crossed my arms. After that, the white gates opened and I walked forward. I was so amazed, obviously someone who lived here had enough for pay for someone more professional to take care of their kid. I bit at my fingers and rang the doorbell. Immediately, the door was opened. “Good afternoon, Mister Ackerman, please come in.”

I was speechless but did so. He took my hoodie and hung it, it was so warm in here! “I am Hannes, Mister Yeager’s butler. He’ll be here shortly.” Then he left. 

I rubbed my hands together, I’ve never felt so warm inside. I heard squealing and a little girl ran up to me. “Hi!”

“H-Hey?”

“Do you want?” She handed me a cookie. I took it from her and smiled. “Thanks,”

“I’m Ymir!”

“I’m Levi,”

“Daddy said someone was coming to take care me.”

“I hope that’s me,”

“Cool! Can we play toys?”

“Sure,” I nodded and she handed me a box. “These are my blocks, I wan’ build a castle,”

“Okay,”

“And, then can we play castle?”

“Of course, are you a princess?”

“No! I’m knight!” She went into the box and pulled out a pink tiara and placed it on my head. “You are princess,”

“Oh? Really? But you are the smaller one,”

“But Daddy always makes me princess.”

“You’re his little girl,” 

“But I wanna be knight!” 

“Absolutely,” 

Ymir smiled and then a deep chuckle broke the air. “Ymir, can I borrow the princess for a moment?”

“No,” She frowned. 

“Can you go get us some sweets then? Pick your favorite!”

She gasped and got up. Ymir ran away and disappeared down the hall. I looked back to the man and my heart popped out of my chest. He was so fucking gorgeous, deep tan skin, bright green eyes, chocolate brown hair that went to his shoulders. His muscles were prominent in the black dress shirt he was wearing, all nice and tight. His chest was so fucking broad and his hands were big. His pants wrapped so nicely around his bulge and thighs. And his voice was dripping sex. Hot, heavy, delicious sex. Sex that could send me to another dimension, sex to ruin me for anyone else. 

“I’m guessing you are Levi Ackerman,” He stuck out a hand to help me up. I looked up at him and nodded, his hand was so warm. 

“I’m Eren Yeager. My name is purposely incorrect so I wouldn’t have creeps coming in for my money.”

“Yeager? As in like, the hospitals?”

“Exactly,” He smiled. So I managed to land an offering with the head of the Yeager Hospitals, and he was sexy! Ymir was right, Eren is such a daddy. “I have a couple of questions for you, if you don’t mind,” I nodded again and he chuckled. “And Mr. Ackerman?” I looked up at him, still mute. “You need to let go of my hand so I can reach my phone,”

I turned red and wanted to die in that moment. I quickly let go and hugged my arms. “Sorry,”

“Completely fine,” He grabbed his phone and had me follow him to the kitchen table, which was quite a bit away from where Ymir and I were. He pulled a chair out for me and I looked at him, in awe. I sat down and felt so light.

“So, how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-four,”

“Are you currently working or are you a student?”

“I’m working. I work at the cat café down in-“

“You work at The Kitten Brew?”

“I didn’t come up with the name,” I bit my lip. 

“Ymir loves it there, she only goes for the kittens. I have someone take her sometimes.” And then he smiled. “You seem to have a good connection with children,”

“I’m an only child, but I had a friend growing up, I actually work with her now. She has siblings and I used to play with them.”

“So your schedule should be clear then,”

“Yes,”

“Do you suffer from any medical conditions?”

“No,”

He wrote something down and then I bit my lip. “My mom works in one of your hospitals by the way. She’s a PEDS nurse.” 

“Really? Which hospital?”

“Saint Rose,”

He smiled and wrote more things down. Ymir came with a plate and it was filled with more cookies. “Thank you, my darling. Please, sit and join us.”

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why not hire a personal nanny?”

“Ymir has been through six nannies in the past year. She either doesn’t like them, or they didn’t like her. She either made them cry or they made her cry. I need the extra help, as I’m hoping to find someone who can watch her and get along with her and also has her grow to like you.”

“Does she have school?”

“She does have a tutor come in and teach her, but she’s only four,”

“She doesn’t have any friends?”

“Ymir doesn’t like leaving. I tried to introduce her into a couple of schools, she never got along with the students and they teased her about a lot of things.” 

“And her M-O-M?” I whispered.

“She left a couple days after _her_ birth,” He glanced over to Ymir. “Then she broke up with me and I’ve not heard from her since.”

“Oh, sorry,”

“No, it’s nice that you asked. People just assume and keep quiet.” 

I smiled slightly and grabbed a cookie. I skipped breakfast, and my stomach rumbled in that moment. Eren and Ymir looked at me and I blushed, hiding my face. “Would you like something to eat? Pardon me, I didn’t offer earlier, I’m just in a rush to get someone for Ymir.”

“A little, but it can wait,”

He ignored me and called for Hannes. “Could you go to the kitchen and ask the chef to whip something up for our guest?” He paused. “Ymir, would you like something?”

“No, cookies is fine.”

“And you, sir?”

“A glass of water, please.”

“Will do, sir,” He bowed slightly and left.

“You let her eat cookies for breakfast?” I asked.

“I try to give her everything, I want to keep her happy.”

I looked at Ymir and then back at Eren. “Is it okay if I teach her a couple things?”

“Like what?”

“Like for example, cookies aren’t a breakfast food. You need to be strong-willed or else she’ll rebel from you as she grows up.” 

Eren looked at me for a hard moment and I thought I fucked it up. I sighed internally and looked down. “I can’t, she’s my baby.” 

“Fine,” 

“Can you start today? I’ll be around to see how you do,”

“Oh!” I blushed. “S-Sure,”

Eren smiled and my heart fluttered again. “You look flushed, would you like some water?”

“N-No,” I burned even more inside. My food came shortly afterwards, it was a cheese omelet with tomato and onions and mushrooms and it smelled so freaking good. Eren watched me eat, a small smile playing on his lips.

“What do you do for fun?”

“Ah,” I blushed again. “I don’t know, I go out with my friends to the bar sometimes. I don’t really do anything besides that,”

“Why?”

I chewed slowly and looked away. “Money, Mr. Yeager,” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked how much you’ll be making,”

“I’m just focused on obtaining a job that pays, I need rent money,” I mumbled. 

“Where do you live?”

I paused. “Do you have the rights to ask me that?”

“Well I’m your employer so,”

“But I didn’t get the job yet."

Ymir huffed. “Daddy, I wanna play toys!”

“Go play then,”

“With him! He’s princess!”

Eren glanced over to me and smiled. “You finished?”

I nodded and he took my plate. I followed Ymir and she smiled. “You still have the ti’ra!” She pointed to my head. I touched my hair and felt the tiara still there and groaned internally. This was so embarrassing!

* * *

“So you played with her for the entire day?” Erwin smiled. 

“Played, baked, watched movies, gave her a bath,” 

“Wow, and he gave you the job?”

I nodded and sighed. “He even paid me for today,”

“He what? Really?” Hanji gasped. “How much,”

“I dunno, he just handed me a bunch of bills, I didn’t look at it.”

“Let us see,” Hanji shook me. 

I rolled my eyes and took the bills out of my wallet. Hanji nearly screamed. “He paid you eight hundred fucking dollars!”

My eyes widened and I brought the bills up to the light. I almost died in that moment. “This- he probably did this by mistake! I have to return this!” I quickly grabbed my phone, it was only nine anyways. 

_“Hello?”_

“Mr. Yeager, hi! Uh, sorry for calling so late-“

“You paid my baby! Thank you God!” Hanji announced loudly into the phone. I shoved her away and sighed. “I’m so sorry about that, I just- she’s like a mother hen, you know?”

_“I paid you eight hundred dollars,”_

“A regular nanny would be so much less expensive... like, you don't need to pay me so much.”

_“You said you needed it, and Ymir adores you. She keeps asking about you, and she never asks for the people who look after her. Can you come in tomorrow?”_

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to,”

_“Are you at a bar?”_

“I am, it's like fifteen minutes from your estate.” I blushed. 

He whistled. _“That's a nice one.”_

“Yeah, so uh.. anyways, I gotta go, sorry. Um... bye.” I hung up and tossed my phone into my backpack. “Stupid.”

“Okay, so I overheard you work for Eren Yeager,” Petra announced. She worked here as a bartender. “I’ve heard so many rumors. You know they say his dick is broken?”

I raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Like, you’ve seen his baby? She looks _nothing_ like him! And his genes must be _so_ strong. Like honestly! He’s like six feet of seduction, and the baby looks like someone else. So, like, they say that the baby isn’t his and he’s single because he can’t get it up in the bedroom. Can you even _believe_ that no one tries to obtain all that hotness?”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to?” I took a sip of my mojito. 

“Please, no man like that walks around and try not to get a piece of ass every now and then.” Petra giggled and served Hanji another martini. “Look, he’s _loaded_.” 

I shrugged and looked over at Erwin. “So is Erwin,” He winked at me and I giggled. So I drowned in the next four hours in mojitos and vodka… that is… after I had Hanji slip me some _tabs_. I did them when Petra wasn’t looking, or Erwin. Hanji and I used to do these types of things when we were in highschool and we kinda never stopped. 

“Okay, okay, he has a butler named Hannes?” Petra giggled. I nodded and laughed. “Hannes… Hannessss…” I gasped loudly. “Do you have Hennessy?” 

“We do babydoll,” Petra tapped my nose and went to go get the bottle. Erwin and Hanji were dancing and this man came and sat next to me. “Hey!” I waved to him. He had one sunglasses on, a beanie, and he wore ripped black jeans. “Why are youu-... wearing sunglasses? Petra! Petra! PETRA!”

“Yes? Babydoll?” 

“Lookie! He’s wearing sunglasses in the bar! Look a sun!” I pointed to a bright light. 

Petra looked at the man. He also looked at her. “I’ll pay for everything he’s ordered.”

“He’s the manager’s favorite customer. Anything he has is free.”

“Who’s the manager?”

“Pixis,” 

“Hm! My father used to know him,” 

I laughed. “He has connections! Hey! Hey, hot man,” He looked at me. “How about you take me for a couple rounds, hm? I have a lot of pent up sexual tension.”

“Really?”

I nodded and stood up off the stool. “YES!” He also stood up and caught me from swaying. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. “You smell like cologne.”

“Hey, he’s kinda being watched by me. Go be a perv somewhere else,”

“Whoaaa! Petra! Look! There’s fishies on the floor!” I slid down. My vision was shaky and then I looked around. “Wow! Look Petra! There’s a cupcake on that girl’s head! Petra! Petra! Look!”

And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

**Eren’s POV**

Okay great. So I find out where this kid is and the bar he's in is one that no one gets into unless you know someone? He was off his rockers drunk and obviously drugged as well. I stood him up and took my glasses off. “I’m Eren Yeager,” I muttered. “He’s my-“

“You followed him? That’s so creepy!”

“No! I saw that he was super awkward when he came by, and told me he had plans with his friends.”

“Ooh! Look Petra! A gumball!” He grabbed a lemon and bit into it. He made a face and tossed it. “Yuck!” 

“Who gave him drugs?” I asked.

“I- No one, he’s just drunk.”

“Are you kidding me? His eyes are practically saucers and he sees fish on the floor. There _are no_ fish on the floor! I could have you shut down.”

“No, please.” She fretted. “I didn’t see who drugged him, please don’t shut us down.”

“Obviously you don’t do your job correctly.”

“Petra!” Levi climbed on the stool again, and managed to sit back down. “Petra, my bottle is running away!” He squealed as I pulled it from his reach. Then Levi’s attention went to the dancefloor. “Petra can we go? There’s swimming with the dolphins.”

“That’s the lighting, babe.”

He turned to me, face flushed. “Can you take me?” 

“I’ll take you home,” 

His attention went back to the dancefloor. “Wait here, Petra.” He slipped off again and stumbled into the crowd. I rolled my eyes and sat down. “I’ll wait, I can’t force him to leave. He’ll become aggressive.”

Levi came back, but another man had him over his shoulders. He was tall and blond. “Petra, I think Levi should stop having drinks.”

“Did you drug him, Erwin?”

“Why would I- are you kidding me?”

“He’s drugged, Erwin! Look at him!”

“Yes! I know! He told me that I had gumdrops on my shirts and tried to bite my buttons. I don’t know who drugged him. Hanji was between us.” He placed Levi down. “Please send him home.”

“There’s your cue,” She looked at me.

“Who are you?” Erwin asked.

“Levi’s new flavor, why?” Petra smirked. “Don’t you have Mike?”

“How do you know about that?”

Petra smiled and took a sip of water. She winked at him as he left, and Levi grabbed my hand. “We must go! The bunny is getting away!” 

I quickly pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to her. “For the troubles, please keep the change.”

Levi pulled me along and we were outside. I led him to my car and he whined. “No! He’s getting away!”

“Levi, look, there is no bunny. Look at me,” I turned him to face me. Levi giggled. “You are so sexy,”

“Thanks,” I tapped him nose and he smiled.

“I want sex,”

“I’m sure you do,”

“Please? Indulge me.”

“No,” I laughed.

“Then I don’t get into the carriage. It looks pretty shady. The horse over there is giving me bad looks.” He pointed to the front of my car. I pursed my lips and he shrugged. 

“Levi, you don’t need to be like this.”

“Please? I met the hottest guy today and he has a kid and he’s so successful and I’m just me, average, in an almost crap apartment building that’s too expensive.”

“What was his name,”

“Eren,”

“Okay, look, you obviously aren’t in your head-“

“I want dick!”

“Stop shouting that, please.” I chuckled. I opened the door for him and he sighed. Once he sat inside, I sat inside as well and popped the window down a little. “Now, what makes you think you are average?”

Levi didn’t answer at first, he just looked around the car. “Hey, this is cool. Hey,” He furrowed his eyebrows. “This is a Bugatti,” He gasped. “Are we going to fuck in a Bugatti? This will be my classiest sex ever.”

“Levi, look. You are so not in your mind, I’m going to take you home so you can sleep this off. But first, who gave you drugs,”

Levi was just looking at my face, and blinking hard. No doubt he was seeing something that _wasn’t_ me. I don’t think he noticed how many men were looking at him, just waiting for him to slip so he could be taken away. “Levi?”

“Teddy,” 

“Levi,”

Then he looked down at his hands. “I know I’m a stupid jellyfish, you didn’t need to tell me that!” He crossed his arms and started tearing up. “It’s not fair! He was hot!”

“Who was?”

“Eren! I have to call him, tell him I can’t work for him. I’d be fawning over him too much.” He pouted and slipped out his phone. He called a number that totally was not mine. “Hanji? I can’t work for Eren, he’s too hot and the teddy bear told me I’m a stupid jellyfish.”

I took the phone from her. “Hi, are you Hanji? It’s Eren. I took him from the bar and I’m taking him home. I’ll be taking him to the estate, I’ll text you the address.” I hung up and put the phone away. 

“I want sex, please do me. I could suck you off, I’m known for giving a really good blow job,”

“Levi, what color am I?”

“Fuzzy,” He crawled into my lap and I shivered. “Please? I wanna forget about Eren,”

“So teddy bear sex is going to help you? That's kind of strange.”

“No!” He whined and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed and rubbed his back a little. “You ready to go home?”

“I want sex,”

“I could buy you something for the edge?”

Levi looked at me and smiled. “A dildo?”

“Y-Yeah, whatever,”

So that finally got Levi to calm down enough for me to get to a store. “Can I choose?” He asked.

“Why not.” I sighed and unlocked the car. I put my sunglasses on and we walked into the store. Levi gasped. He said something to the worker and they left us alone. “Look! Teddy!” He called me and I went over. “Lookit, but don’t tell Eren, I just feel like that is the size of his dick.”

“Levi, I don’t think that will go in, you are pretty tiny,”

He smiled. “Oh Teddy, you are so cute.”

“So, uh, you want that?”

“Mm, Teddy! It vibrates!”

I groaned. “Are you thirsty? Would you like some water perhaps?” 

“I want-“

“Sex, I know,” I sighed. This kid is impossible. He’s even more impossible than my four year old. 

“Can we kiss?” He asked. 

“Do you know who I am?”

“My Teddy? Please?”

What the Hell, right? What do I have to lose? I grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. His lips were warm, and soft, and he tasted like vodka but it didn’t bother me so much. I pulled away slowly and Levi was looking up at me with his cute silver eyes. “How long have you been at the bar,” I nuzzled him. “Since eight,” He whispered. I kissed his lips gently again and smiled. Okay, _this_ is how I get information. “Who gave you drugs,”

“My friend Hanji, but she’s like my sister. Don’t turn her in.”

I smiled and he chased my lips. “More kisses, Teddy.” I gave him a few more small kisses to his lips and pulled away. 

“I’m so fucking hungry!” He exclaimed. “Teddy! I want food!”

“And the dildo?” 

“Fuck that, I want to eat! I want Flamin’ Hot Cheetos, and salad, and a cheeseburger. I think I can buy all of it, I have money. Eren gave me some, oh, and a potato! A nice steamed potato with salt and butter. No time to lose!” He bolted out of the store. I waved at the employee and went after Levi. He went into my car and finally I was able to get home. I apologized to Hannes for staying up so late watching Ymir. I relieved him and took Levi to the kitchen. 

“Teddy, where are we?”

“Kitchen, now, cheeseburger?”

“Yes, and a salad,” He opened his bag of Cheetos. “Thank you for these, want?”

I shook my head and smiled. “How old are you again?”

“Twenty-four.”

“You should have another hour, still see me as a teddy bear?”

“No, you’re a man now, a sexy man, my dream man.”

“Do you do this every time you get drunk?”

“Last time I got laid was last month,” Then he pouted. “I should have bought that dildo,”

“Eat first, then we’ll see what we can do,”

I made him the cheeseburger, then I waited until he was finished, made him the salad, let him finish the Cheetos, and then he asked for more salad, then he ate two steamed and buttered potatoes, and then some water. It was nearly three in the morning. “How are you feeling?”

“Can we go back to that store?”

“Why?”

“For my dildo,”

I playfully rolled my eyes. “Okay, look, I think you look absolutely adorable, so I’ll play, okay? You can still work for me, okay?”

Levi giggled and went up to me. I lifted him up on the kitchen counter and smiled. I knew then that I was never going to be able to get away from him. He was too cute to give up. I haven’t had a relationship or anyone after Ymir was born. Levi was clearly into me, or at least he thought I was attractive.I nuzzled into his neck and kissed the smooth skin underneath, goosebumps rising beneath my lips. Levi craned his neck and caught my lips with his own. “Sex in the kitchen?”

I nuzzled his nose. “Where do you want it?”

“Everywhere,” I grabbed him off the counter and he wrapped his legs around my waist. We kissed as I made my way to the stairs, gently bumping into the table, then the couch. I sat him on the armrest to breathe and he looked up at me. “And the baby?”

“She’s been asleep for hours, don’t worry,” I pulled his shirt over to head and placed it on the couch.

“Cause she shouldn’t see you having dirty sex with a stranger you picked up at a bar.”

“You aren’t a complete stranger,” 

“Mm, no more talking,” He pulled me closely and kissed me again. Levi unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off and tossed it behind me. I groaned and threw him over my shoulder. “Be careful, Teddy! I’ll fall! Woww, look the stairs are rainbows! Like the track from Mario Kart! Teddy!” 

“Shh,” I chuckled. 

“Wait, wait, wait, put me down.” 

And I did. He slipped off his shoes and left them down at the bottom. Then he giggled and looked down. His hand went to my zipper but I stopped him and grabbed him again. “You taste like a lollipop,” He said and sucked on my tongue. I nearly dropped him, my knees almost gave way. I managed to back it to the top of the stairs, but Levi pinned me to the wall. He trailed kisses down to my pelvis. _Then,_ I let him unzip my jeans. I slowly took off my socks and shoes while he was busy, but I yanked at his hair when I felt his hot mouth over my groin. He moaned breathlessly and looked up at me, hooded eyes and filled with lust. I picked him up off the floor and burst into my room and closed the door. Levi pulled my hair free from the bun I had it in and kissed me again. His lips sent shocks down my spine, and I just wanted to be connected to him, close to him. He was hot, and comfortable. I slid his shorts off and felt how smooth his legs were. I gripped them and he moaned in my mouth. “It’s too bright here, Teddy.”

“Bright?”

He nodded and ran his hands through my hair. I took Levi by the waist and laid him down on my bed. He giggled and sat up again. “Do you have condoms, Teddy?”

“You know my name isn’t Teddy, right?”

“Shh,” He pressed his small index finger on my lips. “There’s a rainbow butterfly behind you,”

I took this chance to slide to the nightstand and grabbed the box of condoms. I also grabbed the bottom of lube. Levi took it and put some on his hands. “Whoa, it’s sparkly, very sparkly. Shiny sparkly, I told you it’s very bright.”

It wasn’t, it was clear. I let him stroke me off after I rolled a condom on, covering me with lube. I felt his hair in my hands and just watched him. “I want this inside me,”

“Yeah?”

“All night,”

“All night?”

He nodded and his smile struck my heart. I didn’t think it was possible to fall in love so quickly, I have to keep him forever.

* * *

**Levi’s POV**

I woke up with a gasp. Where was I? Where _am_ I? These are silk brown sheets… and not mine! I slowly looked to the side and saw the most gloriously toned ass ever in my life. The man has such a deep skin tone that the morning life made look golden. His back was so hot and his muscles made me drool. I looked around the room and saw the pillows and some sheets all over the floor. I didn’t bother getting dressed and went into the bathroom. There was a new toothbrush with a note. “ _For you,_ ” As I brushed, I looked around and saw that the bathroom was enormous. There was a closet for the _towels_ , a big bathtub with jets right in the middle, a glass shower, two sinks, a marble countertop… that had its things scattered all over. There was a freaking chandelier in the bathroom! 

“Good morning,” A voice behind me said. I shivered and looked back. It was Eren! I blushed and he came into to wash off his toothbrush. I also washed it off and looked around shyly. “Mr. Yeager-“

“Look, after last night I think you have the right to call me Eren,”

“What exactly did we do?”

“We had sex,”

Oh God! I bit my lip and blushed. “S-Sex?”

“A lot of sex,” He came up to me and trapped me between his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wished I remembered.”

“Well, we had it in here a couple times, then the bed, up against the wall, in a whole bunch of positions, you were kind of insatiable.”

“I’m so sorry,”

Eren chuckled. “No, don’t be. It was fun, refreshing even.” Then he looked down, and chuckled. “I’ll always remember those socks as the ones I fucked you in,”

I blushed and looked down. I had on light blue socks on and it had black stars on it. “These are my lucky socks, okay? I wanted the interview to go well, I need the job but, Idon’t have to work for you, I’ll understand.”

“Actually, though it is a bit informal, mind going out for coffee? We can talk business,” And that’s how I found myself in a quiet restaurant, with a cup of coffee and some cake.

“So you are able to make in the hours I put?”

“Nine in the morning to eight in the night? Yes,”

“What’s your rent at?”

“Around seven-hundred? Why?”

“Where?”

“Why?”

“I need to see how much to pay you,” He took out his phone. “How’s two thousand a week?”

I choked on my coffee so hard that I felt like I was dying. I took a whole three minutes to compose myself and I looked up at him. “Are you insane?”

“You’d be making eight-thousand a month.”

“That’s-“

Eren typed something down. “Do you have a car?”

“Um, no, but-“

Eren smiled and then handed me his phone. “Choose one,”

“N-No! You-“

“Fine,” He reached into his pocket. “Here,” He handed me the keys to his car. “I’ll have Hannes come get me,”

“I can’t, my complex isn’t the best, despite the apartments looking okay.”

“How far do you live from the estate?” 

“Taxi took me thirty minutes, but we got all the green lights,”

“How soon can you move?”

I smiled. “Eren, I’m not gonna move,”

“It’s okay, I’ll pay for it, I’ll help you.”

I crossed my arms. “Is this because of the sex?”

“Well I think you’re adorable, and quite rejuvenating to my life, you know. Have you ever heard of the term ‘sugar baby’?”

I blushed. “You want me to be your sugar baby?”

“Yes,” He smiled.

“I don’t know you, I mean I know you because of your fame and reputation for all the hospitals, but not you as a person.”

“I’ll give you a week to consider it,” 

“Fine,”

“But in the meantime, could you still watch Ymir?”

I nodded and took another sip of my coffee. The way Eren was watching me, it made me feel small yet super important. I just smiling at him and he winked at me. My heart was beating so quickly and I knew that I was never going to feel like this again with anyone else.


	2. Daddy’s Big Happy Family! Part 1

My Saturday morning was interrupted by a knock on my door. I huffed and got up, fluffing up my hair a little before opening the door. It was a man in a nice suit and I couldn’t stop myself from giving him a good look up and down before looking at his face. “Hello?”

“You are Levi Ackerman correct?”

“Mm, no,” I started closing the door but he stopped it with his hand. “This isn’t you?” He held up a photo of me, the same photo that was on my ID. I teared up. “I didn’t do anything,”

“I know,” He smiled gently and handed me a big box, then another one, and then finally a small one on top. “Here, Mr. Yeager sends his regards,”

When he left I immediately called Eren after setting the boxes down on my bed. 

“ _Hello_?”

“Why do you have my ID photo?”

“ _Because I have your file_ ,”

“Why?”

“ _Because you work for me, Levi. It’s something that needs to be done. So, did you see what I got you?_ ”

“Haven’t opened it yet,”

“ _Ok, ok,_ ” He said excitedly. “ _Anything you don’t like you can send it back or sell it or whatever._ ”

“Oh… okay. I’ll go open it then,” And we both hung up. I exhaled and opened the first box that greeted me with the words _Saint Laurent_ black bags and _AMIRI_ boxes. I bit my lip and opened them and carefully took out the clothing. He bought me two sequined polo shirts, in both black and white, a sequined bomber jacket, and a square print shirt. I couldn’t stop smiling, I was totally freaking out here! I went to the boxes of _AMIRI_ and gasped. Three pairs of jeans, all ripped, in white, black, and washed. Then, I found a floral printed blazer. I carefully put it back, feeling it might rip under my touch. “Okay,” I gently smacked my cheeks a little to calm down and went to the next box. There were four smaller boxes inside. _Givenchy_ , _Santoni, Converse,_ and _Saint Laurent._ Shoes. White urban sneakers, black lace up sneakers, black and white leather Converse, and Wyatt Chelsea boots, in that order. I swallowed hard and then looked at the smaller box. It was double-framed sunglasses from _Thom Browne._ I picked up my phone and called Eren, who answered immediately. “ _Yes?_ ”

“How do you know what I like? And my size?”

“ _We’ve had sex already, I know how your body looks like and the size of everything. It was very easy to figure everything out… and for the tastes… well I assumed._ ”

“Spot on, I love them, thank you.”

“ _Anything for you. Hey, are you free?_ ”

“It’s Saturday,”

He took a pause and then chuckled. “ _How about a lunch date?_ ”

“Mm, okay,”

“ _My sister has Ymir for the day, so, it’ll be just the two of us._ ”

I smiled. “Okay,”

“ _I wanna see how the new clothes actually look on you, imagination only gets me so far_ ,”

“Will do,”

“ _Alright, I’ll be on my way. It’s almost noon,_ ”

When he hung up, I hopped into the shower and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I decided to go all black today, I was actually nervous. So I wore the ripped jeans, the black sequined shirt, and the boots. I grabbed the sunglasses, placed them on top of my head, wallet, phone, and I was out and waiting for Eren in the lobby. I was thankful it was empty, I didn’t want to be stared at. When he came, and he saw me, Eren smiled and kissed my cheek. “You look delectable.”

I winked and he placed a small kiss on my lips. I huffed. “You have fun spending hundreds of dollars on me but you don’t indulge in kissing me?”

“Thousands, and good point,” He smirked and kissed me deeply. He nibbled on my lip and rolled his tongue over mine as he tugged on my hair. He pulled away all too soon and smiled. “Yeah, you taste amazing too.”

“I had those chocolates they keep in the lobby,” I fiddled with my fingers shyly. He smiled again and kissed me once more before opening the car door for me. We first started off in silence, I had no idea what to say to him, I’ve only known about him for three weeks. “So, did you go drinking yesterday?”

“I did, I had Jell-O shots with Hanji and Erwin. Then, we had a beer drinking contest, it was wild. I honestly don’t know how I got home in one piece. I stopped remembering after the vodka tonics.”

Eren gave me a look and didn’t say anything. I smiled and continued. “I think I vaguely remember a hotel room.”

Eren hit the breaks and turned to me. “I’m sorry?”

I burst out laughing and squeezed Eren’s cheeks. “Damn, I was lying! Obviously I wouldn’t do that. No, we had a seafood platter and shots, but Erwin drove me back to the apartment. Don’t worry,” I leaned over and kissed his angry face. 

Eren continued driving. “Eren?” He looked over at me, but didn’t say anything. “Why did you wear sunglasses in the bar when you came to get me? That was a shitty disguise. Like have you seen any Marvel movie where they have a civilian disguise? That was you.”

“I know Pixis, I didn’t want him to see me. I knew he owned a bar, just not which specific one.”

“And why doesn’t Hannes babysit Ymir? I mean I really do love taking care of her, but Hannes is always home.”

“I never hired Hannes as my butler, he’s the one who offered. But he does work for me, he has his own office in the estate. He handles some of my paperwork. He’s too busy and Ymir doesn’t really like him. She’s extremely picky, but she is growing up without a mother so I want someone she likes taking care of her,” He added that last part bitterly. Then I noticed he had a sad look on his face and he didn’t really move much. We ordered a coffee to start and then mumbled I could order anything I wanted. I wasn’t going to order anything but Eren looked at me and I blushed. “I’ll have a small-“ Eren cleared his throat. “Large. Large lemonade, and some fried calamari.” 

Then I just watched Eren as he frowned. I put my hand over his and smiled. “Hey, if it’s worth something, I don’t wanna leave her, she’s cute!”

Eren smiled slightly at that but sighed. “You shouldn’t have to do that. She needs two parents, not just one.”

“Relax, don’t stress until you need to,”

“She’s four, she’s already gone four years without a mother,”

“You should find her one then,”

He looked at me and then chuckled. “But I like men too much.” He groaned and covered his face. I slipped my shoe off and then trailed my foot up his thigh, he didn’t seem to notice until I pressed my foot on his crotch. He looked at me with his bulging eyes and our drinks came along with my calamari. I sipped innocently while pressing and pressing until his hand grabbed my foot. “Stop, I’m going to cum,” I looked around and noticed our booth was a little secluded. I smirked and went under the table. “What are you doing?”

“You’re gonna cum aren’t you? How uncomfortable it would be to go with this,” I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper and smiled up at him. He chuckled. 

“You’re crazy,”

“Hey, I go without dick now because of you,”

“Oh?” 

When I slipped his cock out, my breath caught in my throat. “Wow,”

“What?”

“I keep forgetting how big you are,” But then I started stroking him and Eren cleared his throat. His phone started ringing and I decided to put him in my mouth. 

“H-Hello,” He cleared his throat again. “No, I’m fine. How’s-“ He took a pause as I slipped him down my throat, my nose touching his coarse black hairs. “Yes I’m okay,” I bobbed my head up and down and he gripped at my hair. “And the baby?” I sucked on his head and he put the phone down. Then he picked it up. “Oh, that- wait, what?” Eren gently stopped and pushed my face off away. I rolled my eyes and sat up on the booth, and he was zipping up his pants and fixing his belt. “Please, why, I asked you to-“

“EREN!” Another woman, slightly younger, had dark red hair and bright green eyes. “You never called back!”

“Iz please I-“

“No, we were supposed to go out last week and you never called, you lying bastard.”

I looked at Eren and he glanced at me before looking back. “Iz, this is-“

“You never call!”

“Iz-“

“Like we are trying to keep the family together and you don’t wanna comply! So I invited everyone,”

“Excuse me?”

“Meaning our siblings,”

“Why?”

“Because! You needa keep together, we love you!”

“Who do we love?” A man walked in and smiled. I blushed as he came closer to us. He had platinum blonde hair, light facial, gray eyes, a warm smile, and circular glasses resting on top of his shirt. He wore a tight dark green dress shirt and skinny jeans. “Honestly, we can’t just go around saying things like that, love is such a heavy word,” He looked over at me. “Hey, darling,”

I blushed and smiled weakly. 

“Who is this?”

“Levi,” Eren sighed. “He’s my-“

“This must be the guy who watches Ymir. Hello, you are doing him a service, and whenever you’re free I could show you around the block or something,” He winked at me. 

“No, Zeke-“

“Here let’s move over there to the table, Mikasa is on her way.”

Eren huffed and moved over and pulled me close when they turned their backs. “If you wanna leave, you may say so,”

“I’m just hungry,” I said sheepishly. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I brought my drink over and Zeke sat in front of me. “So, where did you meet Eren? Ymir is his little baby. He doesn’t let just anyone take care of her.”

“He had a job post online,”

“Cool,” He smiled. I blushed again and looked away. Iz was looking at the menu and Eren was rubbing his forehead as he was on his phone. Shortly after, another woman came in. He was in a bright red jumpsuit with red heels. “Guys, was it really necessary to leave the only parking space for my car in the sun?”

“Sorry, hon, I was tempted,” Iz smiled. 

“Isabel,” She shook his head and sat down.

“And my daughter?” Eren asked. “I thought I left you with her,”

“Mom took her,” She shrugged. I tapped Eren’s thigh. “Your mom had four kids?”

“No, she had just Eren,” Zeke started. “I will explain to you our awesome family tree.” He smiled and I listened attentively. “Okay so, Grisha, my dad, met my mother, Dina, first, right? They were together for a couple years, boom, I came along, and when I was three, he left her. A year later, he found Carla, a year later, they were married, and a year later Eren came along.” 

I nodded and waited for him to continue. “Then, when Eren was four, they adopted Mikasa because Carla could no longer have children, but she acts so much like Grisha it was as if she _did_ come from them.” 

Mikasa pursed her lips and Zeke smiled sheepishly. “When Eren was eight, Grisha divorced Carla and went back to my mother, and Eren has resented the three of us ever since,” Eren narrowed his eyes at him, but didn’t say anything. “Carla, two years later, married a man named Keith, and then had Isabel, like, two years after... which was a complete miracle because Carla had problems with her uterus, which is why her second kid is adopted.”

“But Eren likes my dad,” Isabel added. “Which is super cool,”

“When Eren was sixteen, he moved out and paid off with a scholarship.”

“Zeke, enough,” Eren slightly slammed on the table with his fist. It was quiet for a few minutes, they ordered their food and then sat in silence again. I was eating my calamari quietly, and I honestly felt so awkward and wanted to leave and go be alone with a bottle of tequila. 

“Wait so you guys are together?” Mikasa asked. “Hold up, you’re like what, twelve? You’re only here for his bank account, aren’t you?”

“What? No-“

“Look, Eren already had a bitch leave him and left a child with him as well and she freaking left nothing behind to help. If you hurt him, I will break both your legs and destroy you, and you don’t have a lot of them because you are tiny as fuck so don’t fuck with me or his feelings, you got it?”

I teared up and nodded. I turned to Eren, who was fuming at Mikasa. Then he turned to look at me and I stood up. “I have more self-respect than this and I will not tolerate someone who looks like a whore threatening me for shit I don’t even do. I don’t give a fuck about what any of you do, even less what type of money you fucking make.” I shoved my chair in and splashed my half-empty cup at Mikasa’s face. “And I’m twenty-fucking-four, you bitch,” I dropped the cup in her lap and walked out. I was so angry and even more because Eren just sat there and didn’t even stop her. 

I took a taxi to Hanji’s place and sulked on her couch with a bottle of vodka. “I hate rich people,”

“Why would she say something like that?” Hanji asked, sitting in front of the coffee table on her laptop. I shrugged and took another few sips. “Want me to talk to him?”

“No, you’re mean when you get involved,”

Erwin, who was already there when I arrived, sat down and placed my legs on his lap. “Sad and drunk in the afternoon? Damn.”

“Shut up,” I sniffed. “Have sex with me,”

“Hanji would have my ass if I did.”

“You stay away from him, you are involved with Mike,” Hanji hissed. 

“We are not official, we are simply testing the waters,” He sat me up and held me in his arms. “Now, how long have you known this man?”

“Three weeks,”

“Crying over a man you’ve only known for a second?”

“You don’t understand! He is nice, and his smile is sexy, and he likes me, and his daughter is so cute!” Erwin nuzzled me and kissed my head. I drank the last bits of the vodka before placing it on the floor. “No one is ever going to love me, I need to give up,”

“Oh baby, don’t say that.”

I teared up again and burst out crying. “It’s not fair!” Erwin hugged me and we heard a knock on the door. Hanji went to go get it and I looked up at Erwin. “Why is his family so mean? Why?”

“I dunno,”

“Hey, your mom likes me,”

Erwin smiled. “She does, doesn’t she?” He wiped my cheek with the hem of his shirt. I stood up and he held my legs so I wouldn’t fall and reached over for another bottle of liquor behind the couch. 

“You better not have come here to make him feel worse,”

I turned to look back and saw Eren there. I stumbled down and my lips quivered. “Eren! I don’t care about your money! Here, take it!” I took off my shirt and tossed it to him, then I took off my shoes and put them at his feet. “Here,” I unbuckled my jeans and slid them off.

“Levi,”

I just tossed them to his feet and sniffed. “I don’t want it! I rather look like a freaking twelve year old just like your sister said than be dripping in fucking diamonds!”

Eren grabbed my hands and looked at Hanji. “Where’s the bathroom? I need him to calm down,”

“The guest _bedroom_ is over there,” 

I was carried over there and I kept telling him to put me down but he didn’t listen. “I don’t want anything! I'm happy to be broke! Put me down!”

Eren laid me down gently on a bed and closed the door. “Come on,” He tried to put my shirt back on but I refused. “No! I don’t want it!” 

“Mikasa’s a real bitch, okay? But I’m the one who bought the things because _I_ wanted to, okay? I enjoyed spending thousands on you,” 

I threw myself back and refused. “No!”

Eren sighed. “Come on, I’m sorry my siblings are shit, please don’t be mad at me,”

“I actually like you,” I teared up. “You’re nice to me, and your kid is sweet,” I began to cry. “Just go away, despite you being nice, you didn't fucking defend me.”

“No, please, Levi, just look at me, I'm-”

I sat up on my elbows. “Listen!” I sat up. “I’m not all upper class and owning fancy cars and owning freaking mansions, okay? I like drinking and obviously I do drugs and I go out to parties sometimes and I didn’t go to college and I just suck okay? But I don’t want your money!”

“I know, I know,” He cupped my face. “Get dressed, I’ll give you a bath, feed you.”

“I wanna hug Ymir,”

“You can when you’re sober,”

“I don’t wanna leave her alone, her mom is a whore,”

“Yeah,” He agreed. I looked at him and sniffed. “I want more alcohol,”

“It’s very early in the day to start drinking, babe. You’re already drunk,”

“You aren’t my dad!” I pushed him away but Eren grabbed my hand and yanked me to him.

“No, but I do care for your wellbeing therefore you’re gonna sit your ass down, get dressed, and you’re gonna let me take you home so I can sober you up, understood?” I was stunned, and a little turned on. I nodded and he helped me get dressed. Eren kissed my cheek before exiting the room with me. “Hanji, I’m taking him back to his place,”

“Okay, just don’t hurt him more than he’s already, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.“

* * *

**Eren's POV**

I was so angry! Mikasa totally stepped over the line, I just dislike all my siblings. And now I had a hurt Levi in my arms. After I helped him shower, he wanted to curl up against me, so he was wrapped up in a blanket and he fell asleep against my chest. The moment I saw him, I fell in love, literally. He is adorable yet sexy, he’s fun to be around, he looks at me like I’m everything and he didn’t know a lot about me, and he likes my kid. I was literally holding him like a baby; his head on my arm and I’m just staring into his face. It gave me the ability to nuzzle his nose and kiss his lips gently, even if it did look like I was holding him like a little baby. 

“I’m sorry for my siblings, they’re terrible.” I gently moved his hair to the side. I kissed his forehead and smiled. I nuzzled him until he woke up. He groaned slightly. 

“Stop,” He turned and snuggled a little more closer to my chest. I placed gentle kisses to his lips, and he actually responded, though sleepily.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“No,” He shook his head. “Your sister hates me, and I threw lemonade at her,”

“Okay, but, what about me?”

“Too noisy,” He shushed me. 

“Be mine,”

“Why?” He pulled the blanket closer around him. 

“Cause I wanna make you happy, and because you are bold, I just like you in general,”

Levi opened his eyes slowly and I watched him rub them, and I was swooning over how cute it was. “But you _do_ make me happy,”

I smiled and kissed him. “Yeah?”

He nodded and then snuggled against me again. “Yes,”

“But I don’t want you having sex with anyone else,”

“Why would you say that?”

“Cause you were cuddled up in that guy’s arms when I arrived. I didn’t like that,”

“Were you jealous?” He smiled, opening his eyes again. I gave him a face and he squealed. “Aw, you were! So cute. Yeah, I did ask him for sex, I was feeling like shit, but he didn’t do anything, I promise.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Then he frowned. “But what about you? Don’t you have a bunch of people after you?”

“Yeah, most of my nurses, which is kinda concerning. At least they all come to work in a good mood.”

“I don’t want you to see anyone else,” He told me. He fiddled with my fingers and didn’t make eye contact. “I know I’m a fetus, but I really like you,”

“Yeah?” He nodded and blushed, still not looking at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Oh, reminds me, I saw the way you were looking at Zeke,” 

Levi smiled sheepishly. “Oh come on! I’m gay and he’s very good looking,”

“No he isn’t,”

“Yes,” He nodded again. “He is, just, not as much as you.”

“Enough to have sex with?”

Levi thought about it longer than I liked but then he sighed. “Maybe once? For the experience, but that’s it really.”

“No,” 

He laughed and kissed my chin. “Okay,”

“You are so adorable, Levi.”

Levi just looked at me shyly, before covering his face with the blanket. I nuzzled his ear and he squealed. “That tickles,” So I gently bit down on it and he snuggled even closer to get away. Then he stopped. “Wait, am I home?” 

“Yeah,” Levi then nodded and closed his eyes again. I kissed his forehead and smiled. “You know the longer you stay in my arms the more I fall for you,”

“You don’t want that, I’m a complete mess. I have more shit than your baby mama leaving you,”

“I don’t really care,” I tickled him and he snickered and wiggled away. I caught him and tickled him again and he laughed. 

“No! Please!” He kicked and I grabbed his small foot before it could hit me. I kissed his ankle and smiled. “Ever been told you have gorgeous ankles?”

“Okay weirdo,” He tried to touch me with his little toes. I laughed and then I had both his feet since he tried kicking me with both. “Stop looking at my feets,”

“Feets?”

“Feets,” He nodded and sat up to pry them away. I however leaned in to kiss him at that moment and he melted into my touch. I smiled and broke the kiss, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“So,” I continued.

“I’ll think about it,”

“Oh come on,” I sighed playfully. “You don’t give me an answer for being my-“

“Sugar baby? You still bought me things,”

“Fine, I guess I wasn’t waiting for an answer. I like taking care of you,” He shrugged and tried to pull his foot away again. “So, you don’t wanna date me,”

“I do I just, your family will think I’m in it for the money, and that pisses me off. I’ll just start telling them I’m in it for the dick you give,”

“But we only had sex once,”

“And yet, here we are in my apartment.” I smiled at that and we kissed lightly. “The truth is,” He whispered in my ear. “I’m gonna kidnap your daughter,”

I gasped sarcastically. “No!”

He nodded and smiled. “Okay, this about to ruin the moment, but your dick is pressed against my ass and you’re gonna get me horny,” 

“Do you not like my dick against your ass?”

He blushed and gave an exasperated sigh. “Shut up, please. I’m hungry,”

“What do you want?” I asked. 

“Mm, well,” He smiled. “Thanks to you I’m gonna order gourmet pizza,” 

“Why thanks to me?”

“Cause you paid me,” He touched my nose with the tip of his tongue and got up. I smiled and rubbed it, following him into the kitchen. I looked around, his apartment was quite cozy. Everything was closer together, and it was very clean and organized. He had one soft couch in the living room with a coffee table and a laptop. Underneath was a black plush rug and a pair of shoes. I shook my head with a smile and picked them up. I noticed he had a little glass table next to the lamp and he had two picture frames on it. In one picture he was with the man, who if I remember correctly, was Erwin, and Hanji. They were on a boat and Levi looked absolutely adorable in his little straw boat hat as he stuck out a peace sign. 

The other one was of Levi and another man, who had ashy blond hair. The man had his arms around Levi and was kissing his cheek. I frowned a little, but then realized that Levi looked really young in the photo so obviously it wasn’t taken recently. I stared at it till Levi came back and poked my cheek. I turned to him and he climbed in my lap. “I ordered two pizzas; a pepperoni and mushroom with black olives, and a regular cheese,” I nodded and glanced back at the photo. Levi noticed and gently put the frame face down. “Don’t look at that,” He said softly.

“An ex,”

He smiled slightly. “Yeah,” Then he didn’t say anything after that and just toyed with his fingers. I figured it was a touchy subject so I decided to distract him. “Wanna meet my mom?”

“Hm?” He snapped back up. “No! What if she hates me for what I did to Mikasa?”

“Hey, you gotta say yes to at least one of the questions. It can’t be “no” all the time, or a simple no answer.”

“Fine, I say yes to meeting your mom,”

“Mm, why can’t you say yes to being my boyfriend,”

“How old are you again?” He giggled, then I paused. “You never told me how old you are,”

“I’m thirty-five.”

“Old!”

“Old yet you liked my dick so much,”

“What can I say, it does things to me.” He sighed. “When do we meet your mother?”

“Actually, I have to see the whole crew tomorrow. My dad is holding a dinner, and weird enough, Dina and my mother became great friends and Keith and my dad as well so we all have to come together and coexist.”

“Isn’t that strange?”

“Yes!”

“Well, I’ll be a buffer for you as long as you do something for me,”

“Anything?”

“I want sex,”

I smiled widely and nodded. “Okay,”

“Lots of sex,” I swallowed and he put his lips on my ear. “I wanna be aching the next morning and I want my throat sore from screaming your name,” I felt heat rush to my face as he continued. “I want you to show me just how much you want me to be yours,”


	3. Daddy’s Big Happy Family! Part 2

“I’m so sorry for not giving you the information in normal timing, but how fast can you retain information?”

I looked at Eren as I dressed Ymir in a ruffled, light aquamarine dress and some black flats. “Pretty quickly,”

“I’ll quickly go over the basics, since technically it’s only been three weeks,” I nodded and brushed Ymir’s hair. “Okay, I’m thirty-five, I’m six foot two, my birthday is the thirtieth of March, I went to the Stohess University of Academic Excellence,”

“I quit,” I snickered.

“What?” Eren went pale. 

“You went to that silver spoon college?”

“University, and yes, now pay attention.” I huffed and I kissed Ymir’s cheek. “I told you, I have three siblings, a brother and two sisters. I am the second child, well from my dad, my mother’s name is Carla Shadis, she has a fashion industry, and my dad is Grisha Yeager, he’s the one who gave me the hospitals,”

I nodded. I twisted Ymir’s hair into two buns and put bow ties in front of them. “Levi,”

“Hm?”

“I know nothing about you,”

My blood went cold and I swallowed. “Uh, what do you wanna know?”

“Everything,”

I smiled. “Well, I’m twenty four, I was born on Christmas, I’m five foot three, I worked at The Kitten Brew before I started here since I was like seventeen, um… my mom is Kuchel Ackerman, she’s a nurse at Saint Rose, I don’t know my dad, I have an uncle, Kenny Ackerman, he’s pretty cool. I didn’t go to college, I went to Wall Rose High, I’ve known Hanji since I was six, I met Erwin when I was a freshman. I love kittens but as a kid we could never afford one nor did we have the space to take care of one, I only drink iced coffee because I don’t like coffee, but I love tea,”

Eren smiled sweetly at me and kissed me. “You’re so wonderful,”

“Daddy, I kiss Levi too,” Ymir pushed him away gently and kissed my palm. “See? See?” I picked her up and she kissed my cheek. “I kiss Levi too,”

“Yes, baby,” Eren chuckled and kissed her head. “Come,”

“When is Ymir’s birthday,”

“Right, information on Ymir, she’s four, her birthday is the second of August, she loves strawberry milk-“

“I know things about Ymir,” I smiled. “I babysit her,”

“Sorry sorry,”

“She likes oatmeal,”

“No she doesn’t, she hates it,”

“Not if you make the apple and cinnamon kind and put bananas in it.”

Eren made a face at Ymir and she giggled. “You’ve betrayed me,”

“Never, Daddy,” Ymir giggled and kissed his nose. I wore the floral blazer from AMIRI and Eren would not stop looking at me. “You’re delicious,” He accidentally said. Ymir looked at him with a confused face. “Silly Daddy! Levi isn’t foods! He’s person!”

Eren blushed and nodded, then quickly left the room. Ymir looked at my blazer and smiled. “You have a butterflies,”

“Yes baby, I have butterflies,” 

“Levi are you stay forever?” I stopped and looked at her, seeing her smile so happily. I didn’t answer and distracted her with her stuffed elephant she named Ellie. “Levi are you going live here?”

“No, baby, I live somewhere else,” I turned the lights off and carried her down the stairs. Eren was on the couch with her bag all packed and ready to go. “Hey uh, I have the car seat in the Mercedes, unless you wanna take the car I wanted to give you."

“You wanna put the baby seat in the Bugatti?”

“Okay, for once, think materialistic.” Eren chuckled. 

I sighed and thought for a moment. “Ymir doesn’t go with the interior of the car, so we’re better off with the Mercedes since it’s all black. Orange won’t look good.”

Eren smiled widely. “Alright,” And we were on our way. Ymir got fussy when I put her in her chair. “I don’t want car seat! I don’t want!” She cried and fussed till she fell asleep. I felt really bad but Eren told me to leave her be. When we got there, I was stunned. The manor was bigger than Eren’s and I haven’t even seen most of it! Eren opened the door for me and then took Ymir out of her chair and gently placed her in the stroller. “Hey,” He said to me. I looked at me and we kissed. Whenever I pulled away, he would cup my face and pull me back in. We kissed for a long time, and my lips were numb and they were probably swollen since he kept sucking on my lips. My heart was in my throat and I was just at a loss for words. He always looked at me like I was amazing, and I wasn’t.

When he finally let up, he took out some lip balm and put it on my lips, only afterwards, he just kissed me again after looking at me with a small smile. After about a good half-hour make out session, Eren finally made his way to the door, pushing the stroller forward and with my hand in his. I was still blushing and I didn’t know how to act. “Knock on the door, baby,” 

I was stunned at the nickname, but I’m guessing he was in a really good mood. I knocked shakily and a few seconds later, Isabel opened the door. “Finally! I thought you three would never show up!”

“Three?” I asked.

“I assumed Eren would be bringing you along. He never comes on his own.” She opened the door to let us in and Eren went straight to put Ymir in another room. I followed him awkwardly and looked around. I felt really out of place; there was a king sized bed with silk bed sheets and pillows, and large white vanity, a walk in closet, and a door that I’m pretty sure lead to the bathroom. He laid Ymir down on the bed and kissed her cheek. “Anytime you wanna leave, just say the word and we’re outta here.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Very,” Eren huffed. “Let me kiss you,”

“I can’t feel my lips, no,” I giggled. 

“I can make you feel,” He smirked and leaned forward. I squealed and put my hand on his mouth. “No,” I told him. He smiled, kissed my hand, and stood up straight. “Fine,” He walked me out and we went outside to the garden, where everyone was. A man came up to me and smiled. “Hello, I’m Grisha Yeager, you must be Levi Ackerman,”

“Y-Yeah,” Was everyone in this family attractive? He had short dark-gray hair, circular glasses like Zeke, facial hair that outlined his jaw quite nicely, and gray eyes. 

“You poured your drink on my daughter, however,” He leaned in closer. “I know it was her fault and she deserved it, didn’t she?” I nodded and he smiled. “I’m glad you’re making my son happy, he spent like ten years sucking your face before he came in,” I turned so red and blushed so hard. He laughed and tapped my nose. “And Ymir?” 

“Sleeping,” Eren said, as he acknowledged his dad with a small nod and then went off. Grisha turned to me. “Does the haircut suit me? Imagine me with longer hair than Eren's.”

I nodded and he smiled. “Come, meet my wife,” He led me to a glass table where Zeke was sitting at with a blond woman. She stood up and I saw her dark red dress that stopped mid-thigh and black heels. She too also had gray eyes, only a little lighter than Grisha’s and fair skin. Her hair was short and curled at the ends. “Hi, I’m Dina Yeager, you must be Levi Ackerman,”

I grew nervous, does everyone know who I am? I nodded and shook her hand. “Oh you are the cutest thing ever,”

“Thanks,”

“How old are you? Your skin looks amazing,”

“I’m twenty-four,”

She paused. “Oh,” She chuckled and looked at Grisha. “Well-“

“I’m not after his money, if that’s what you think,” I crossed my arms. 

“It’s not that, honey, I can promise you. Just, relationships and Eren, not really a good history there,”

“Let’s not dampen his spirits, dear,” Grisha cleared his throat. “How long have you been together?”

“Well, I met him three weeks ago… I actually babysit Ymir? We kinda grew on each other pretty quickly though. Um, I know that uh, Ymir’s mom left a few days after she was born but, I- I don’t plan to abandon her, you know, cause well, that’s rude and uh…” 

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Dina smiled. 

“What are you doing to him,” Eren asked. “Jesus, he looks like he is about to cry!” He huffed and took me away. “What did they say to you?”

“I panicked, they asked me how long we’ve been together and I just exploded,”

Eren stood in front of me. “Don’t mind that, come meet my mom,” He lit up. We went to a different table where everyone else was at and Eren seemed happier here. “Mom,”

A very _beautiful_ woman turned and I was shocked. Even though I was the gayest boy ever, she still made my heart shake. Her eyes were bright and golden, her hair was long and brown, just like Eren’s. Her skin was tan, just like Eren’s. Even her smile looked like Eren's. “Hello, I’m Carla Shadis, nice to meet you. You must be Levi Ackerman,”

I chuckled and nodded. Okay, I feel famous now. “I heard what happened with Mikasa, totally understandable. We’ve been telling her to watch what she says because someday someone was going to get tired of it and defend themselves and it finally happened. So it’s okay,” Then she looked at Eren. “He’s so tiny, where did you find him?”

Eren looked at me and prompted me to answer. “I-I well, I babysit Ymir,” Eren walked off a little get a glass of sparkling water with lemon slices. “Actually, he’s also my boyfriend,” 

He spit out his water and coughed. I smiled sheepishly and Carla giggled. “Sorry, he’s still getting used to that word. He wanted to claim me quickly yet look at him, all nervous,”

“How old are you, honey?”

“I’m twenty-four,”

“Aww, he keeps you young doesn’t he?” She asked Eren. Eren nodded weakly and cleaned his shirt up. “And how are things with Ymir?”

“Well, we made a discovery that she likes oatmeal cookies with raisins. I took her to the store two days ago and she wanted cookies so I bought her some and then I bought my own package. Only she wanted mine instead because, well, because,” I shrugged. “So yeah, also, she has a loose tooth,”

“Already?”

I nodded. “Yeah,”

“Keith, Ymir is almost to losing a tooth!” Carla said. 

“Keith used to be bald,” Eren told me.

“Why is that the first thing you say?” Said Keith sighed and shook his head. He was fluffy-looking black hair that gently covered his eyebrows, a light amount of facial hair, hazel colored eyes, and tan skin. 

“We call my mother ‘The Miracle’, she made Keith younger,”

Carla smiled and hugged Keith. “Babe, this is Levi,”

“Oh! Levi Ackerman,” He shook my hand and smiled. “I advise you to run away now, Eren is as clingy as a sticker,”

I smiled and looked at Eren. “That’s not true,”

“Oh, no? When you were eleven you hated it every time I took your mother out for a date and refused to let her leave, so we had to take you,”

“Cockblock,” I snickered.

“Major,” Keith rolled his eyes. “He hated me till he was fifteen,”

“Okay, well I’m going to steal and take Levi out for a walk,” Carla grabbed my hand. “No one follow, I need to do a ‘Mommy Check’,”

We walked off and when we were out of earshot, she turned to me. “Eren told me about the night you had sex,” I swallowed and grew nervous. “Do you do drugs often?”

I shook my head. “N-No, ma’am. I promise,”

She regarded my face and smiled. “Relax, honey, we all do some crazy shit when we’re young,” She gently patted my head. “Look, I told Eren it wasn’t right of him to allow anything since you weren’t able to give consent-"

“Oh, uh, I gave consent, I said yes,”

“Yeah but you were high, so you weren’t really there,”

“I don’t regret it,” I blushed, which made her giggle. “No, I know, my baby boy isn’t ugly, I know he’s very handsome,”

I nodded and fiddled with my fingers. “Yeah,”

“Do you really work for him?”

“Yes, that’s how we met, actually. I was looking for a job because my old one no longer helped me take care of utilities.”

“Where did you work before?”

“Oh, The Kitten Brew,”

Carla paused for a moment and gasped. “I knew I recognized you from _somewhere!_ Ymir loves going there.” I nodded and blushed again. “And how much does he pay you?”

“That really varies,” I mumbled. “Depends on his mood?”

“What do you mean?”

“Depending on how happy he is, it’s more. He normally pays a couple hundred, I didn't ask for that salary.”

“What do you do with the money?”

“I separate it, I set aside what I need for utilities, food, and other vital things and then I keep whatever is left for everything else,”

“How much did he pay you on Friday?”

I chewed on my lip and looked away. “Uh, I dunno,”

“Levi,” She poked my stomach.

“Okay, okay.” I sighed. “Two-thousand seven hundred,”

“Holy fuck!” Carla gasped. “Why?”

I shrugged. “I told him several times I don’t need it! I even left some of the money behind! He put it in my bank account!”

Then Carla started laughing. “My baby is too cute!” She laughed for a few more moments before calming down and we continued walking. “Oh, he’s cute, he’s really cute.”

“You can even ask,”

“I don’t think you’re lying, honey.” Then she looked at me again. “I know you’re young, but, plans for the future?”

“Well, I don’t know, really. I didn’t go to college because we could never afford it, so… I guess just no plans?”

Carla smiled and squeezed my cheeks. “You are adorable,” She kissed my forehead. “Listen baby, if you wanna go to college I could pay for you,”

“Ah, no,” I blushed. “You don’t have to,”

“What do you wanna do?”

“Well… I like kittens,”

“Wanna be a vet?”

“Sure,”

“Okay,” 

We stayed silent after that and continued walking the garden. I saw Eren talking to Isabel and Zeke and Shadis at a table. “Aren’t you friends with Dina?”

“Oh honey, God _no_ ,” Carla snickered. “I only made it seem that way so the air could be civil so my children could all live together with their other siblings. Just, don’t tell Eren, he’ll use it against me and don’t let Grisha intimidate you, he’s an ass.”

I smiled, Carla is fun. “And Keith?”

“Keith was my high school sweetheart, how do you _think_ he feels towards Grisha? Nah, we both decided to act civil for the sake of the kids. I had my little IzzyBear and then I decided I was done, three kids is enough.”

“And what did Keith say?”

“We got three dogs instead. A german shepherd, really beautiful, he has such a long gorgeous coat, and two Huskies.”

I smiled at that and Carla sighed happily. “Don’t break up with my baby, he’s cute and you’re so nice.”

“Well, I know relationships have their ends… but I don’t really think of leaving him… I mean I know that what we have is still very new and budding, but I like it.”

Then we were whistled to come back to start with drinks and some appetizers. Only when I got there I saw an assortment of cheeses and cold cuts and some small jellies in a big bowl. I looked at Eren and he smiled. “Try one,” He said against my ear. I popped a few in my mouth but for some reason he tried to stop me. “Levi!”

“What?” I chewed and then I stopped; alcohol was seeping out of them. My eyes widened and I swallowed quickly. “Eren!”

“I said try _one_ not five!”

I made a face. “Who puts whiskey in gummies!”

“You got the whiskey ones? I never get those.”

“Oh, are there different ones?” I got one of each color and put them in a line. Eren watched me with a smile. “You’re adorable,”

“No time for flattery,” I stuck out a hand and shook my head. I took a deep breath in and then ate one, then the next, then the next, till eventually I had all of them in my mouth and I tasted all the alcohol mix together. I coughed afterwards, and shook my head. “Oh Lordy,”

“Eat something,” Eren said as he put a cracker with cheese and salami on top in my mouth. 

“What are you two doing? Eren, do not make him drunk!” Isabel squealed and pulled the bowl away. “This is like eighty percent alcohol!”

“He’s had fourteen, chill.”

Isabel looked at me. “Oh, you drink? Thank the Lord,” She pulled out a bottle of tequila from underneath the table. It was bright and blue and it made me so happy. I did a little clap and smiled. 

“Easy, Iz,”

“Don’t be such an old man!” She rolled her eyes. “Just because he’s your boyfriend-“

“Look, boyfriends can be… a little worried about what happens to their significant others.” I wrapped Eren’s arms around my waist. I could feel Eren go hard behind me, his cock up against my ass. I bit my lip and squeezed his hands. 

“Eren’s never worried like that before with Historia,”

Eren kissed my head and I felt super special. “Yeah well,” I stuck up my pinky as Isabel handed me a glass. 

“You’re really gonna get him drunk before we eat?”

“It’ll be quite a show, wouldn’t it?” Levi smiled before drinking his glass.

* * *

I fretted as I saw Levi drink glass after glass after glass. Iz wouldn’t let up and Levi was silent by the time dinner came. He held onto my shirt, so I knew he couldn’t walk correctly. “You okay, baby?”

“I see three of you,” His voice shook. “Please fuck me,”

I smiled and kissed his head. “I promised you later,”

“Mm, I want it now,” Levi buried his face in my chest and squeezed me. “Want,”

“Levi, please, calm down.”

“You don’t like me,” He huffed and walked off with Isabel. I went over to Mikasa, who was quietly texting. “How long are you staying?”

“I don’t want steak, I want to eat burgers and fries, I want to see Annie too, so, not long, to answer your question.”

“Great, can I ditch with you?”

“I’ll create a diversion, but uh, you taking Levi?”

“Of course,” I chuckled.”But he’s with Iz, so if he leaves, so will Iz, and then so will Zeke.”

“How old are you?” Mikasa pursed her lips at me. I sighed. “I’ll give Ymir another hour to sleep, then I’ll decide to leave,” Mikasa checked her phone. I took out my phone and texted some friends, Armin and Jean. We’ve been friends since we were all little. Armin is the youngest, he’s twenty-eight. We met because my parents knew his parents. I was only seven when he was born and I helped his mom take care of him. Since I stayed with my mother when my parents got divorced, I was able to stay friends with Armin. When Armin started pre-school, I was entering middle school and that’s when I met Jean. He messed with me a lot, but he didn’t have any friends. He always sat alone. One day, I was tired of him and his crap so I gave him a good swing to the face. My mom came to get me, but Jean had to stay at school. No one came for him apparently. The next day, he didn’t show up and when he did, he apologized to me. No one really played with Jean except for one boy named Marco. Jean and Marco actually had a little thing, and were little boyfriends, and have been ever since. Marco made him nice and soft. 

The truth was Jean didn't have his dad around and his mother was too busy to take care of Jean properly. Because of this, Jean lost his virginity at fourteen to Marco, at fifteen he would get arrested for vandalism, and was such a troublemaker just to get someone’s attention. When I told my mom, she advised me to be nice to him. 

The day Marco didn’t come to school, I sat with him at lunch. In high school, he was pretty intimidating and it was a wonder he got into the same school as me since I was enrolled in a private school. He sat alone next to a tree and I really didn’t want to get my pants dirty so I stood in front of him. “Hey,” I kicked his shoe lightly. He was quietly munching on a tuna sandwich. “Let’s go to a table,”

Jean shook his head and I sighed. “Come on, there’s a better place. It’s not inside, it’s in the sun, and it’s quiet.”

Jean shook his head again and I crouched down in front of him. “You need more friends than Marco,” 

With that, he followed me. We sat in the nice, warm sun and he finished eating quietly. “You’re Eren right?”

“Yeah,”

“You look funny,”

“Oh,” I looked down at my bowl of pasta. “Well, that’s okay. So, do you have any extracurricular activities?”

“Like what?”

“Mm, like arts, or maybe a sport?”

Jean shook his head, then I smiled. “Well then you can come to my house, you can meet my friend, Armin. He’s only seven, but he’s super smart and cute and he talks about a lot of things.”

He nodded and didn’t question Armin’s age. He was actually doing a puzzle when we got home and had a plate of dino nuggets right next to him with a juice box. Jean’s face softened, but Armin was looking super cute that day. He had on a long-sleeve light blue shirt, some brown shorts, and white little socks. “Oh, Eren, look, this is a puzzle and I’m doing it,”

“Good job! This is Jean, he’s gonna be our friend now.”

Armin just passed Jean a dino nugget without taking his attention off the puzzle. We sat with Armin after I got Jean something to eat and we eventually helped him. “So, I think that this goes here,” Armin picked a piece and connected it. He did a little clap and smiled. Armin was literally the cutest thing ever and I actually had a small crush on him, but it quickly went away when I met Historia. 

I looked up and saw Isabel pouring tequila down Levi’s throat right from the bottle. Carla and Dina were watching them and smiling at that and talking quietly. “So, how’s the sex,”

“We’ve only had sex once, I’m telling you, our relationship is genuine. I wouldn’t be doing anything if there was even a small chance that he might dislike me.”

“Fine,” Mikasa sighed.

“Armin’s coming, oh and Jean too,” I read the texts from my phone. Mikasa gave a gentle smile and twirled a lock of her hair while she continued on the phone. She whistled for Iz and they both came. “Hi!”

“Wanna eat a burger?”

“But Mom said that we are gonna have steak,”

“Yeah, but, burgers and fries.”

Iz thought for a moment and then smiled. “Okay,”

Levi was drinking the bottle of tequila like it was water. He was walking and then Zeke ran to catch him before he slipped and fell. I saw the way Levi’s eyes lit up and I grew insanely jealous. They spoke quietly to each other and then he sat Levi down next to him. I frowned and turned back to Mikasa.

“Do you think he would cheat on you?”

I shrugged, I tried to pretend but I really didn’t know a lot about Levi. I didn’t really know the type of person he was or anything like that. I grew sad the more time I was left alone with Mikasa. I even had to bury my head in my arms because of how upset I was. After a long time, I felt fingers in my hair. I didn’t want to look up, in the event that it wasn't Levi. The fingers didn’t go away and then a face came close to me and a little cold nose touched my arm. “I think he’s asleep,” Levi said. It was him. I looked up quickly and I saw how widely he smiled. “It’s Eren!” He hugged me neck and just climbed into my lap all messily and gave my cheek messy, wet kisses. I found it adorable, but Mikasa was giving us a face. “Ew,”

“He’s so cute,” I hugged him and he continued kissing me.

“Hey, hey, hey Eren,” He pulled back. I looked at him expectantly and he smiled. “Do you miss Ymir’s mom? What was her name?”

“Historia,”

“Do you miss Historia?”

“No, baby, I don’t.” 

“Do you wanna marry her?”

“No,”

“Are you sure? So, so, so who’s gonna be Ymir’s mommy?”

“Hey, Levi,” Mikasa distracted him.

“How many boyfriends do you have?”

The fact that he thought for a moment made me extremely upset. “Mm, five.”

“Oh?” Mikasa looked at me and I grew so upset and I just wanted to leave. “Do tell,”

“Okay well first is Eren, which is this Eren right here,” He kissed me but I didn’t react. “Then, it’s Work Eren, the one who kisses me good morning and then goodbye, then… mm Dad Eren… Dad Eren is a DILF,” I grew confused, then started feeling like wanting to laugh. “Okay, okay, and then… Chef Eren,” 

“Chef Eren?”

“Mhm! He made me a cheeeeeseburger and it tasted really good. I lost count,”

“You have one more,”

“Oh! Then there’s Bedroom Eren,”

Mikasa smirked and leaned forward. “Details?”

“Eren did this move, where he moves his hips-” I covered his mouth with my hand and pulled him to my chest. I kissed his cheek and shushed him lightly. Levi went limp in my arms and I hugged him. Mikasa burst out laughing. 

“Okay, and how do you feel about cheating?”

“Cheats? Who is doing cheats?” Then he teared up. “Is Eren cheating on me?” Then he started crying and he hugged my neck. “Please no, I love you!”

“Mikasa why would you ask him that!” I huffed and tried to calm Levi down but he just continued crying till my mom and dad came to see what was going on.

“Mikasa, why do you mess with him like that?” Mom asked. “Look, he’s crying,”

“Honestly Mikasa, you need to really calm down. He’s Eren’s new partner and we can’t treat him badly.”

“You know what, this is bullshit,”

“No, it’s not. You didn’t like Historia either, and you were extremely mean to her. Now that Eren has moved on and found someone else, you want to be mean to him as well. Leave Eren’s love life alone, he’s your big brother and doesn’t not need you budding in on his life,”

Mikasa stood up and huffed. She gave me a mean look but it clicked in my head; this was the diversion. She’s so smart! 

“I’m leaving then,” She rolled her eyes. “All of you guys just take care of your precious little Eren,”

“No, I’ll leave, I didn’t wanna be here anyway.” I stood up and wiped Levi’s red face. “I am in love with you, okay? I want you,” I gave him a big kiss and grabbed him by the hand. 

Levi was still weeping by the time I got Ymir in the car. “Eren, I really like you, I’ll try harder-“

“You don’t need to, baby,” 

“But, then, you’ll get tired of me, and and,” He sniffed. “Eren, please,” He tried climbing out of his chair, but I stopped him. “Baby, you’re fine, Mikasa was just being an ass,” I kissed his cheek. “You hungry?” He nodded and I kissed his quivering lips. “Wanna get burgers?”

He nodded again and I smiled. 

After half an hour, Me, Mikasa, Zeke, Isabel, Levi, and Ymir were all seated in a booth at a diner. 

“Why would you create a commotion? You most likely ruined their dinner,” Zeke chuckled.

“I don’t really care. I _hate_ those gatherings. It’s so stupid. We aren’t kids anymore,” I rolled my eyes. Mikasa smiled. “Yeah it is getting kinda weird,”

“Weird how?” Zeke had Isabel in his arms, she fell asleep in the car. “I think it’s cool,”

“You and Isabel literally have no blood connection yet you are super close,”

“Iz is nice,” He rested his head on her. “Besides, she’s not rude like you two are,”

At that moment we were all served our burgers (which were huge) and a buttload of fries. Levi sniffed and his face lit up a little. Then it hit me. “Zeke do you have a crush on Levi?”

“Who wouldn’t? He’s super cute.”

“Back the hell off,”

Zeke smiled widely and woke up Iz. I turned to Levi who was sucking on a fry and was staring at Zeke, but Zeke was also winking at him. I kicked him hard in the shin, removed Levi’s fry from his mouth, and kissed him deeply. There was little crystals on salt on his lips and I licked them all up. I pulled away just enough so that our noses would still be touching. Levi was red and hot in the face and his breath was shaky. I kissed him some more till I heard Jean laugh. “Are those proper table manners?”

I slowly pulled away, but Levi leaned in again and continued kissing me. A few more minutes and I pulled away. Armin and Jean had joined us. Then, Hanji and Erwin burst into the diner. “WHERE’S OUR LITTLE GUY? YOU, YOU’RE CHEATING ON HIM? YOU BASTARD!” Hanji came at me but Erwin held her back.

“It was a misunderstanding,” I sighed. “My sister asked him about how he felt about cheating and he thought I was cheating on him and because he’s drunk he started crying.”

Hanji calmed down and sighed. “Baby,” 

So we all sat down and ate and talked. I saw how Erwin looked at Armin. I smiled to myself, I liked it when Armin was noticed. “So, Armin, how’s work?”

Armin huffed and ripped a fry. “I’m mad,”

“Why?”

“Cause, I don’t like working there anymore,” Then he smiled. “I could finally take this chance to become a stripper,”

“No, I’ve seen you in diapers, I rather _not_ see you strip for gross ass men,”

“Armin can work for me,” Mikasa smiled. 

“Okay, out of the Yeager-Shadis siblings, I so rather work for Isabel.”

“What- why?”

“Cause, Iz is gonna work for Carla,” He mumbled and chewed with a pout. “I want that,”

“You can work for Eren,” Levi blurted out. Then he paused for a moment. “Hey,” He made a face, like a pout. “No, wait, that’s my work,”

I chuckled and kissed his head. “Just eat, baby,”

“Mm, kiss,” He puckered his lips. My heart fluttered helplessly and I kissed his lips a few times. 

“Honestly, a so much better upgrade than Hysteria,” Jean shrugged. I made a face. “Her name was-“

“I know, but she doesn’t,” He looked at Ymir. I shrugged and looked at Levi. He _is_ a better upgrade. 

“Like look at him, he’s literally staring at Levi with googoo eyes and stupid-ass smile,”

Levi grabbed my Cola by accident and started drinking from it. He smiled and wiggled a little in his seat. “Hey, Eren,”

“Hm?”

“I want to have se-“

I blushed and covered his mouth with my hand. Mikasa burst out laughing, as well as Armin, Zeke, Jean, and Hanji. Erwin looked amused. Levi moved away from my hand and sat up on his knees. “Lemme,” He leaned forward, hand right on my crotch. 

“Levi, not right now,”

“Why?” He pouted. 

“Cause, we’re eating,” 

Levi looked at Ymir for a moment people casually pushing a fork off the table. Ymir, was totally distracted by Izzy. Levi then pressed on my _aching_ bulge and unzipped my jeans. I tried to stop him but he managed to mouth me through my boxers before I pulled him up. “Behave,”

“No!” Levi crossed his arms. He tossed a fry my direction and then finished his burger. My siblings and Levi’s friends were watching us with so much amusement. Levi was just eating angrily till he cried again. “Is it because I’m not Historia?”

“Jesus, Levi, no,”

Levi turned away from me and continued eating the rest of his fries. I groaned in my hands and Mikasa kicked me lightly. “Let me take Ymir for the night,”

I shrugged and looked at Levi. He wouldn’t let me touch him or do anything. The car ride was silent. When we got home, I stayed in the car, waiting for a few moments. “You can’t blame me for my past relationships. You should only care about what I do now,” Levi didn’t answer, he still had tears running down his face. “Look, you’re drunk, but I’m gonna say it anyway,”

“I’m not- I sobered up on the way here,” He sniffed. 

Now I’m embarrassed to say anything. Levi wiped his face and got out of the car. Hannes opened the door for him and he went inside. I huffed and got out. I snacked on some chips because I was getting stressed out. I didn’t want my former relationship with Historia to ruin things between Levi and I. Going up to my bedroom, I heard the shower on. I quietly locked my door and pulled my shirt off, getting undressed on my way to my bathroom. I entered the shower and stood behind Levi, kissing his neck gently. “Don’t be upset, please,”

“I’m not, I just get so uncomfortable,” He sighed. “I’m not a woman, I don’t have breasts, or anything like that. I’m a total homosexual… and you, well I’m just worried you might like someone else,”

“You really think I’d be able to look anywhere else after meeting you?”

Levi shrugged and I kissed him again. The water was hot, but so good. “I like your mother, she’s nice,”

“I’m glad,” I kept kissing his neck. “So, you feeling better?”

“No, I feel like trash. Ymir is going to end up wanting her mother,”

“You know, she’s never asked for her since she was able to speak… but Ymir asks for you even when you leave. She likes you, give her a chance to do so,”

“I just- what if we don’t last and it gets so bad that I have to leave the job as well? I can’t do that to her,”

“I doubt things will come to that,”

Levi stayed silent and I had to ask. I turned him around to face me. “Don’t get mad when I ask you this,” 

Levi nodded.

“Am I the only one you’re seeing?”

Levi nodded again and sighed. “Do I really strike you as a cheater that much?”

“I only ask because you’re young and very attractive,”

Levi shrugged and I kissed him. We ended up making out, I swear Levi makes me feel like a teenager again. I felt like I was in high school, doing something I shouldn’t have been doing behind the locker room. What I enjoyed as well is that it didn’t have to turn into anything sexual, it was just plain vanilla, and that was okay. “Hey, uh, I’m gonna need like a few days off in the next couple weeks, I need to start looking for apartments.”

I nodded, biting back my invitation to move in with me. I looked at him and watched him get into my bed, making a small lump once he was in the covers. I groaned and kissed his cheek. “You are the cutest,”

“Eh,” He closed his eyes. 

“You see, if I still had feelings for Historia, I wouldn’t be thinking about sucking you off right now.”

Levi opened his eyes. “Oh?” He sounded small. 

“Wanna go a couple rounds?”

Levi smiled. “You tempt me, but I just want to sleep next to you right now,”

“Alright baby,”

But he settled to let me give him kisses until he fell asleep. I felt so in love, he was so perfect. He made my heart feel warm and fuzzy and he made me so happy. I just hope he stays mine for a long time.


	4. Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. First I want to say that I am sorry for the long wait, for those who keep up with this fanfic.  
> I just do have one thing to say. There is a reason why I see comments before I let them get published online and that is to filter the hate that appears whenever people read something they do not like.  
> I will not permit anyone to try to drag me for my Historia x Eren former ship because I do not care for it. I am not a rape worshipper and I am still trying to figure out why this person thought it would be okay to say that. Rape is a very sensitive topic and should not be taken lightly.  
> I had my story planned out, and I had Eren's former lover be Historia because his child is Ymir, who is blonde. As an Ereri shipper I do not get involved with a lot of ships, especially if they are straight ones, but that it does not mean I dislike them. I am not that familiar with ships that contain Eren with another girl that isn't Annie, Mikasa, or Historia. I already made Mikasa as a family member and Annie is another character in the story that has little to do with Eren. That being said, I saw Historia being the only one left to fit the pairing that would give Eren a child, and again it does not mean I love rape or worship it. This is all fanfiction, and juust because in my fanfiction someone got pregnant and had a child, doesn't mean they were raped.  
> I suggest that if you do not like what I write that you simply do not continue, I am not posting for views, I am posting because I like to.  
> Thank you.

Whenever Levi didn’t stay the night I found it hard to fall asleep. I wonder if he thinks of me before he goes to bed. I sighed and picked up my phone. I saw him online and I got a little offended that he didn’t talk to me. I sent him a text and he replied immediately. 

**Levi Ackerman** : _hey sexy_

 **Me** : _What are you doing up?_

 **Levi** : _im making edibles_

 **Me** : _Are you serious?_

 **Levi** : _i hate weed, the smell is just awful. no i made cookies and im here with hanji_

Then he sent a photo of the two of them. I laughed and saved it. He was too cute and they both made a silly face. I _missed_ him. I stopped texting and sighed. I tried to go to sleep but after an hour, Levi opened the door quietly and climbed into my bed. “It’s raining,” He whispered. I sat up and saw him getting undressed. He stayed in socks and briefs and laid down. “I invaded your bed,” 

I smiled. “I love it when you invade my bed,”

“Hanji left and I got bored so I came,” He kissed me, but since it was very dark he kissed half of my lips only. “Hannes is still awake, poor guy. I told him to go to sleep.”

“Okay,” I held him close. “I need to get you a key,”

“Why? I have a new apartment now, I don’t need it,”

“I’m sure I could persuade you,”

“Oh?” Levi giggled. “Do so, please,”

“No, I’m tired.”

“You know, it’s amazing how far we’ve gotten with one drunken night of sex,”

“You were the drunk one, not to mention high.”

“I remember it though, and holy fuck were you sexy,” Levi sat up. “You know your hips are God? You fuck so good, and you know they say your dick is broken?”

“Why?”

“Cause you never had anyone, like a relationship, and well Ymir doesn’t look like you.”

“But you know it isn’t,”

“Oh yes.” Levi giggled. I reached for the night lamp and turned it on. Levi was right next to my face and we both gasped. He quickly rolled away and blushed. I smiled and loomed over him. “I want you to move in,”

Levi moved up to kiss me and smiled. “Why?”

“Because I want to be close to you every day,” I kissed his cheek. “You make me so happy,”

“Those are just the endorphins,”

I kissed him and Levi giggled in his throat. “Please, Levi,”

“I could be an assassin, or, just someone who wants to inherit your money and then I’ll kill you and get everything,”

“Oh? Then I’ll just have to get you to fall in love with me,”

“Very tricky to do that,”

I tried not to get upset about that comment and kissed him again. I got excited feeling how Levi became hard underneath me. “Tell you what,”

“Hm?”

“If we’re still together by the end of the year, I’ll move in,” 

“You mean it?” 

Levi nodded. “Yeah,”

I smiled and kissed his lips several times. “I love you,”

“Mmiu too,” He mumbled against my lips. Then we kissed softly for a while and it felt so good. Levi smiled every now and then and tugged my hair gently. “Eren?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t want us to see other people,”

I nuzzled him. “Did you forget we were together?”

Levi stopped. “Oh right!” He laughed and kissed me again. “Hey, Eren,”

“Mm,” I grunted while I kissed his face.

“Nothing,” He giggled and kissed me. “I love that we’re together, you’re super warm,”

“I’m warm?”

He nodded and hugged me. “Get down here, I need body warmth,” I smiled and slowly put my body on top of him. He sighed happily and wrapped his legs around my waist. “You look tired,”

“Just a little,”

“I’m going to cuddle you when you have fevers, this is cool.”

“That’s so irresponsible, and I never get sick,”

“When you do I’m gonna baby the shit out of you, all defenseless and cute, sick in bed,” He squished my face together and kissed my face. I was fascinated by him because anything impressed him, and was so happy because my face was ‘squishable’ and soft. I know I wasn’t looking for a relationship, but no one has ever been so amazed by just _me_. Me _without_ titles or money or anything. Levi clearly doesn’t give a crap about that. “You have really nice eyebrows,” He told me. “And like, two freckles, right here,” He poked my left cheek. He pressed light kisses to my cheek and smiled. “Well, Ymir has your nose,”

I chuckled. “I haven’t noticed,”

Levi nodded. “I mean, yeah, she doesn’t look much like you, but, she’s cute, like you.”

Levi tries to make me happy about this situation, and I’m grateful for that. He hugged me and kissed the side of my face. “You didn’t have butlers as a kid to feed you or tie your shoes right?”

I looked at him and tried not to laugh, but Levi gasped and tried getting away. “No please, I became independent when I was four, I promise,”

“I’m outta here,” Levi managed to slip away and pulled a shirt on. Then he left the room. I followed him and saw him waddle over to the kitchen. I chuckled and found him going through the pantry. “Do you have ice cream?”

“I’m no Einstein, but I do not think you will find ice cream in the pantry,” Levi gently kicked my leg at that and huffed. He pulled out some cookies and then I got his ice cream. I kissed him and smiled. “You know you’re adorable,”

He shrugged. “Just a little,”

“How were you single when we met? You are perfect,”

Levi looked at me but didn’t say anything. He actually stayed dead silent and we didn’t speak until he was finished eating. “Hey, can I ask you something?” He said suddenly.

“Sure,”

“Could you explain to me what fatal insomnia is?”

My heart sunk. “Please don’t tell me you have that,”

“I don’t, I just read about it somewhere… and I got curious.”

“It’s a very rare prion disease, um… well, I think I’ve only seen like two cases? It messes with the sleep schedule and your brain and stuff,”

“And stuff,”

“I’m trying to explain it to you easily, and well yeah it ends up affecting your mental ability and coordination. All bad things,”

Levi stayed silent again and just played with my hair. He didn’t really speak for the rest of the night and he ended falling asleep in my arms. I let him sleep in the next morning and Ymir took my spot when I left. “Daddy, work?”

“Yes, baby, tell Levi that I’m heading off to work okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,”

“Give him my kiss for me when he wakes up, okay?”

Ymir nodded and snuggled into my pillow. I kissed her head and left them. The drive to work was silent, and I grew restless sitting in my office. So I called Mikasa and she came with Iz and Zeke. “You know, when I called, I meant for you to come only,”

“You need your family, Eren.”

They sat down and ate breakfast with me. “How’s my girl doing?” Mikasa asked.

“She should still be sleeping, Levi slept the night.”

“Oh? Sex?”

“No,” 

“When are you gonna?” Iz asked.

I rubbed my eyes. “I cannot find the time for it, like, a good setting or moment.”

“Don’t find one, take an hour, invite him here, get off, send him home,” I looked at Iz and she smiled. “What?”

“He doesn’t want an hour,” Zeke chuckled. “He wants the whole day, the entire floor, so he can take him on this desk, the walls, the windows, everywhere.”

I cleared my throat and tried not to think of that. “You know, his mom works in the children’s hospital across the street, let’s not misbehave,”

“Jesus Christ, Eren.” Mikasa rolled her eyes. “I’m going to take Ymir for lunch, I’ll have Levi come in the afternoon.”

“Why is it so important to you guys that I’m active in my sex life? We’ve known each other for like a month.”

“Fine,” Mikasa got up and left. Iz quickly followed her and Zeke scooted closer to my desk. “Dude, he’s young and obviously into you,”

“I know,”

“So what’s the hold-up?”

“I’m just thinking about Ymir, she really loves it when he’s around,”

“Look, I know she’s your daughter and your little baby, but, you need to focus on you too… want me to go get him?”

“Stop, I want him to feel like he’s working, you guys can’t keep taking Ymir. You’re making me look bad, I posted the job to have someone take care of her at _home_. Please let her stay there,”

Zeke sighed. “Listen, you are my little brother, I’m gonna bring your little bunny right here, you wait.” He stood up.

“Zeke, no,” But he walked out of my office. I became angry and started working instead. After a couple of hours, I was paged to the hospital and busied myself there, despite that the nurses were enjoying themselves, watching me, flirting, but they did their work well and made mine easier. Then I got bored and decided to sit at one of the nurses’ stations and conveniently found a woman who looked exactly like Levi. I found myself smiling at her, till she looked at me. “Dr. Yeager?”

“Mm,”

“I uh, I- why are you staring at me?” 

She looked so young and so so beautiful, just like her son. “How old are you?”

“S-Sir?!” I blinked slowly at her and smiled. She huffed and blushed. “I’m forty,” I continued smiling. She’s older than me but still so beautiful.

“How’s work going for you?”

She looked at me and then pulled some hair behind her ear. “It’s okay,”

“Work not too much for you?”

“No sir,” She smiled. She then went back to work and I scooted closer to her. “Your name is Kuchel, correct?”

“Mm, one and only,”

“It says in your file that you have a kid, how’s he doing?”

“My baby is doing alright. I haven’t spoken to him in awhile,” I smiled again. “Dr. Yeager, are you okay?”

“Yeah,”

Then, Zeke came in. “Eren! I’ve been texting! Why aren’t you answering-“ He stopped when he saw Kuchel and smiled. “Well hello there, beautiful. Mind if I steal my brother? I’m sorry if he’s a terrible flirt,”

Kuchel laughed and shook her head. “It’s okay, you can take him,”

“You free later?” He asked her. 

Kuchel rolled her eyes and blushed. “Yes, sir,”

“You look cute rolling your eyes at me,”

I hit him with the back of my hand on his head. “She’s gonna charge both of us with sexual harassment.”

“I’m not, it’s fun messing with you guys,” Kuchel sighed. Zeke sighed. “So, seven?”

“Where?”

“Whatever you want,” Zeke literally looked like a little puppy, and if he had a tail, it would be out of control wagging. Kuchel smiled again and nodded. “Okay,”

Zeke fist pumped in the air. “Fuck yeah, let’s go,” He said to me and left Kuchel laughing.

“And Pieck?” I asked when we entered the elevator. Zeke sighed. “We lost our touch, we don’t talk at all anymore and you obviously aren’t letting Levi go anytime soon. Besides, he doesn’t answer my texts, he leaves me on read.”

I smiled. “So?”

“I’m allowed to be friends with him,”

“Yeah, but you flirt too much,”

“He likes it,”

“I know,” I huffed. We walked back to the office, and I saw Levi twirling in my chair. I smiled and Zeke closed the door behind me. “Hey baby,”

He stopped and smiled widely. “Hi!”

“How are you?” I went up to him and kissed him. 

“I’m good. Zeke told me you weren’t feeling well, are you okay?”

“A little,” I confessed and sat down on my chair after taking him off to sit him on my lap. “I feel a little better now that I’m with you,”

He hugged me and sighed. “Ymir and I were eating lunch when we were called,” Then he looked at me. “Do you want kisses?”

“Sure,” 

Levi smiled and kissed my lips softly a few times. See, and now I just couldn’t ruin this moment wth sex. I sighed and Levi looked at me. “What?”

“Oh, um, nothing." So we stayed in silence while I held him and he took a short nap. Then after that he got up and left again. I became irritated when he was gone and I was alone again. I went back to the nurses station and Kuchel was still signing papers. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

She nodded. 

“Actually first I need to confess something.”

“What?”

“I’m dating your son,”

“Oh? Wait, really? How did you guys meet?”

“He watches my daughter,”

“Aww, he’s never had siblings.”

“I know,” 

“Wait, prove it.”

“Prove I’m with him? Well, Levi used to work at The Kitten Brew, his best friend is Hanji-“

“Just saying Hanji I know you are telling the truth,” She smiled. “So?”

“How do I like, keep him interested?”

“Levi’s pretty easy to keep interested, he doesn't really ask for much,”

“I know I just,” I sighed. "Need some tips."

Kuchel looked around before scooting closer to me. “Though he seems pretty sexual, don’t use that to attract him. He only acts that way, but he doesn’t- like, he’s not- yes, he’s very easily seduced, but if sex is the only thing you got to offer,”

“No, no, I promise it’s not,”

“Dr. Yeager, you’re like, what, six years older than my son?”

I closed my mouth and looked at her. “N-No, um, eleven,”

Her eyes widened and she stood up. “Eleven? How old are you?”

“Uh… thirty-five.”

She smacked my shoulder. “He’s my _baby_!” Then she squealed angrily. “When you were in middle school, he was in diapers!” I tried to be serious but I imagined how cute he must have been and then she smacked my shoulder again. She sat down again and sighed. “Levi never told me he started dating again… is he okay?”

“Yes,”

Kuchel didn’t say anything to that and then went back to work. “He likes roses, but don’t give him red ones, he hates that,”

“So like, theoretically speaking, if him and I were to get married?”

“No red roses. He likes being cooked for instead of being taken out, he just likes having fun, Eren.”

“You Eren’d me,”

“You’re dating my son, I have rights.”

So I decided to get home early and cook steak and potatoes with a salad on the side. I bought some champagne and I sent Hannes to buy the roses and Ymir had him distracted, so he didn’t know I was home. 

“ _So how did it go?_ ” Zeke called. 

“No sex if that’s what you mean,”

“ _Oh, okay. So, what are you doing?_ ”

“I’m just cooking,”

“ _Can I come by?_ ”

“I thought you had plans,”

“ _I do, I’m excited. Hey, you know the Ackerman better than me. How do I dress?_ ”

“Where are you going?”

 _“She said she’ll tell me when I get her._ ”

“Wear that gray pullover and those jeans,”

 _“Wow, you are so helpful!_ ”

“The turtleneck, you idiot, and the black jeans.”

 _“The ones you said made me look like a gay weeb?_ ”

“Yeah,”

 _“Fine_ ,”

“Do not try to get into her skirt tonight,”

 _“Mm, okay. I gotta go, bye_.” He hung up. Another thirty minutes and I had Ymir bring Levi down. “You were home?”

“Cooking,”

I didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up and he smiled. “Really?”

I nodded and kissed his cheek. “Go sit down, babe.”

Levi sat down quickly and was all excited. Ymir spoke a lot during dinner, saying how she and Levi painted with their fingers and played ‘Castle’ in the garden. Levi was enjoying himself and I loved it. Ymir left the table when she finished and I got to be alone with Levi. “This is awesome,” I found it adorable how he slightly mashed his potatoes with his fork before putting it in my mouth. He dipped his food in steak sauce before putting it in his mouth and smiled while chewing. “I love this,”

“Would you like it if I made it more often?”

He nodded and my heart fluttered. He finished with his champagne and I took our plates to the sink, Levi helped me clean and then I took out some cheesecake I had cooling down in the fridge. “Oh my God,” He whispered. I fed him a couple bites before he took my fork and kissed me. “Can you stay the night?”

Levi simply nodded and went back to kissing me. I smiled and held him in my arms. “Go head on upstairs, I’ll be there in a minute,” Levi nodded and I rubbed my face. Hannes walked in a few moments later and I smiled. “Watch Ymir, will you?”

“It’s about time, Eren,”

I chuckled and left the kitchen. I heard Levi talking on the phone before I entered my room, so I stayed and listened. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, Mom. No, yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you about Eren earlier,” There was a pause. “Tonight no, uh, tomorrow?” Then he laughed. “Mom! Don’t be so- stop!” He squealed. “You are as bad as Hanji,” Then another pause. “Y-Yeah, Mom, I do like him, a lot…” I walked in slowly at that moment and Levi cleared his throat. “I gotta go, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Then I walked past him and took my shirt off on the way. I felt Levi’s eyes on my and I heard him move about on the bed. “Eren?”

“Hm?”

He bit his lip when I looked at him and he blushed. “You busy now?”

“No, baby, why?” I knew why, but I loved how cute he was being. Levi cleared his throat and blinked as I unbuttoned my jeans slowly, teasing him without making it obvious. Levi nervously pulled hair behind his ear and cleared his throat again. I pulled my pants all the way down and heard Levi’s breath hitch up. I pretended not to notice and I stretched my arms a little. I turned back to Levi and saw his cute face, blushing like a virgin. I walked over to him and he looked like he was going to burst. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing,” He giggled nervously and I kissed his soft lips.

“I’m going to shower, wanna join me?”

Levi nodded slowly, staring at my lips. I helped him get undressed, but having him naked underneath me, just made me want to screw him into my mattress. I stared at him for awhile, and he just looked back at me with those beautiful silver-blue eyes. He blushed when I winked at him and kissed him. I took his hand and led him into the bathroom and I chuckled. “You are super nervous when you’re sober,”

“I know,” He mumbled. 

I turned on the water and looked at him. “I love you,”

Levi blushed again and he pulled hair behind his ear. “Shut up,” I got in the shower and had him walk in. “Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“You saw my mom today?”

“Mhm, I had to go meet the mother in-law,”

Levi’s jaw opened a little and I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him yet again, and Levi moaned a little in his throat. I had him against the wall and he became alive at that moment. His hands held my face and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I lifted him up and he squealed. He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled away. “Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Shower later,” 

I smiled and turned off the water. We were both wet but I couldn’t find myself caring, not when I had the most gorgeous man in my arms. I laid him down on my bed and he giggled. “You taste like champagne,” Levi sucked on my lower lip. I grabbed his cock in my hand and he moaned in surprise. I stroked him off and kissed him, feeling intoxicated by his taste. 

* * *

**Levi’s POV**  
 _  
Finally_ , the moment happened. Not that I was trying to get Eren to fuck me… okay that was a lie. After almost making me come from just his hand, he stood up and went to grab the lube. I rolled over and grabbed his face to kiss him, and I ended up with my head on the pillows. Eren looked at me as he tied his hair up, then he towered over me, legs on either side of my waist. I grew hard and sat up but he gently pushed me back down. “Let me take care of you,”

My heart popped and I nodded, shivering whenever his lips touched my skin. He trailed hot wet kisses from my nipples to my pelvis, and then looked at me. “You are so fucking beautiful,”

I covered my face and smiled. “Eren,” 

I watched as he pulled a condom from the box and placed the small pocket aside. I sat up again but he pinned me down with one hand. I felt so small, his hand covered my wrists down and he leaned in to kiss me. I heard the cap of the lube pop off and a moment later I felt Eren’s finger go inside me. “Why don’t you just put it in?”

“Do you want me to hurt you?”

I looked at him, confused for a second and then I glanced down at his cock, all hard, leaking, and I shivered. “Okay, you are so not allowed to have sex with anyone else other than me,”

He chuckled and inserted another finger. "Wasn't really planning to do that, I like your ass too much," While he looked at my face I felt two of my own fingers and tried to compare how big that would be with two of Eren’s. Great, not only is he ruining me with sex, now I’m not gonna be able to masturbate on my own. I pouted, and then Eren curled his finger in and I gasped loudly and he smirked. He slowly removed his fingers and lubed himself up after slipping the condom on. I tried sitting up again and Eren shot me a hard look. “Must I have to force you to stay laying down?”

I blushed and laid back down, stunned and so fucking horny. “Eren?”

“Hm?” 

“I’m gonna just quit being the nanny,”

“Why?” He stopped moving. 

“I don’t like the way it sounds,”

Eren looked at me, confused. “What do you want to be then?”

I took this moment to finally pin him down and smiled. “The boyfriend,” Eren smiled back at me and I kissed him. “Now, no more yelling at me, I’m taking over,”

“You are way too little to be taking over,” He inserted himself inside me and pinned me down yet again. I bit my lip and watched him as he continued going in and in till he was completely inside. I swallowed a few times and he nuzzled me. “You okay?”

I shook my head, and so Eren let me adjust and I looked up at him. “You’re adorable,” He told me. We kissed again and he pulsed inside of me. I gasped and I looked at him to start moving. He was slow at first, I would marry those hips if he allowed me to. His skin was so gorgeous, and made me feel super super self-conscious. I was all pale and thin. “Please go faster, Eren.” I whined. I felt like he grew bigger with every thrust, it pulsed and it made my toes curl in. I started panting and panting and Eren kissed my neck. I huffed and felt so hot inside. I moaned loudly when I felt him wrap his hand around my cock and he licked my lips. “I love how you taste,”

I felt myself start to sweat and I looked at him. “Eren,” He went harder and I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt so hot. 

“You’re a lot quieter when you’re sober too,”

“Ymir’s awake and about, you idiot.”

Eren sat us up and started thrusting up. I yelped and screamed with every moan and grasped. “Fucking Lord! Yes!” I squeezed my eyes shot and dragged my nails along his back and started bouncing down on him, meeting Eren at every thrust. Eren groaned and licked my ear. “Eren, go harder,”

“I’m not-“ He moaned and kissed my cheek. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” 

“Fucking fuck me!”

“Levi, seriously,” He bit my earlobe. But then, he slammed up after grabbing my hips and pushing me back down on my back. I could hear the headboard hit the wall and the bed creak forward with every thrust and when Eren grabbed my cock and started pumping, I couldn’t take it anymore. I screamed out my release and felt Eren grow hot inside me before he let out a loud groan. I was panting, and Eren pulled out and threw the condom away. My legs are shaking inside, I felt like a little Jell-O. I even started tearing up and I wiped my face quickly before he could see. I sat up and saw him untie his hair. I started tearing up again and cursed myself for being so sensitive. 

“What’s wrong?” He quickly went over to me and looked at me. “Did I hurt you?” 

I shook my head and wiped my face. “You make me feel so much,”

Eren smiled and kissed me gently. “But don’t cry, baby.” He kissed my forehead. “Did you like dinner?”

I nodded and he kissed me. “Do you want to go again or-“

“I want to shower with you, and just relax. You tired me out,” I mumbled.

“You know how many times we went that night? Six,”

“You’re full of shit,”

Eren smiled. “I’m really, not.”

I looked at him. “I doubt you went this hard,”

“Yeah, sorry, I got excited.” Eren kissed the side of my face. 

“You’ve ruined me,” I sniffed. “Stop treating me so nicely,”

“Why?”

“Because maybe you’ll leave,”

“We just started going out and already you’re thinking about the end of our relationship?”

“Cause you decided to get to know each other in the relationship, not get to know each other first and then be together, what if you end up not liking me after you know everything,”

“I seriously doubt it, I also have problems too,”

“Literally your baby momma leaving you does not compare in the slightest, or your parents getting divorced,”

“You think I don’t know something is going on with you?” Eren smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. “I know damn well you’re hiding something, I’m just waiting till you’re comfortable enough to share, obviously you aren’t gonna tell me anytime soon, we just met,”

So we bathed together after that, he put bubbles in for me and I got to make him a soap hat and beard. I felt like such a child, but Eren didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. “Eren?”

“Mm?”

“Can I invite Hanji tomorrow?”

“You can invite anyone you want to, babe.”

“Okay,” I smiled and Eren kissed me. 

“Hey, I’ve noticed Ymir takes her plate to the sink now, did you teach her to do that?”

“Yes?”

“You know we have people to do that for her, right?”

I furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m not letting you raise a brat,”

“You are a brat,” Eren smirked.

“Rude,”

Eren kissed my cheek and nipped my lip. “You are mine, though.”

“Just a little bit,”

“Take away this soap hat,”

“No,” I pouted. 

“Then say a little bit more,”

“Okay, medium,” 

“Stop being adorable,” 

I nodded and he kissed me. We kissed for a few moments before I wanted to get out of the water. I got dried, stole a shirt from Eren, put boxers and socks on, and then left the room. It was so uncomfortable to walk so I only made it to the bottom of the stairs before I sat down. I whined and Hannes came for me. He sat me on the couch and smiled at me. “Hey, you two are very loud, I had to take Ymir outside,”

“Really?”

“Eren was never that loud with Historia, you really do make his little Yeager happy,”

“It’s isn’t very little,” I blushed and laughed.

“Don’t be vulgar,”

“I’m allowed to bask in my own pride, I’m a little guy. I’m a twink practically and Eren has eyes for me,”

“You may have the waist and ass of a woman, but you are no twink.” He winked at me and I blushed. “Stupid!” I hit him with a couch pillow.

“Hey, Eren doesn’t shut up about you, he’s crazy.”

I smiled and fiddled with my fingers shyly. Eren came down the stairs and kissed my face. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend, Hannes.” Eren laid down between my legs and rested his head on my chest. But then he fell asleep while I played with his hair. Ymir came in and she kissed Eren on the face. “Daddy always look tired when he come home, he makes dinner and then reads me bedtime stories,”

“Yeah?”

“Mm,” She nodded. “Hey Levi I ask Daddy if he love you an’ he say yes.”

“Oh?” I turned to Eren’s sleeping face and kissed his forehead. “Really?”

“You’re cool, Levi,”

“Tomorrow we are making turtle breads,”

She gasped. “Really?”

“And bunny cookies,”

“Yay!” She clapped her hands. Then she went to go play and Hannes brought a blanket. We ended up falling asleep for the night there. Hannes woke us up and Eren rushed to get ready for work. “Eren, I don’t have clothes here,” 

“Yeah you do,” He button his shirt. “I have a room for you here, in case you didn’t want to sleep in my bedroom. I filled your closet with some things.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“Felt like buying you clothes,”

“Why?”

Eren smiled. “Oh my sweet little baby,” He kissed me. “You know spoiling you gets me happy?”

“Ah right, I forgot. Your sugar daddy complex,”

“It’s not a complex, it’s just who I am,”

I decided to indulge him then. I bit my lip and though it felt super awkward, I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. “Mm, I wanna go out for lunch with Ymir,”

Eren’s eyes widened and sparkled. “So how much do you need?”

“Well, I was thinking appetizers, the meals, and a dessert? And if Hanji comes, I’ll be paying for all of us,”

Eren nodded and quickly grabbed his wallet. He handed me a wad of cash and kissed me. I looked down at it and sighed. “You are insane, I was joking, I have enough money.”

Eren ignored me and kissed me, pinning me against the wall and holding me close. He was so warm and soft. I moaned softly and he pulled away. “You going home tonight?” I blinked up at him and teared up. He smiled. “Baby, it’s okay. You can if you want to,”

“It’s not that,” Stop being so fucking sweet! “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go home tonight,”

Eren didn’t stop smiling and kissed me again. “Okay, well, have fun and if you get bored you can come again,”

I nodded and he kissed my cheek before leaving for work. I called Hanji over after making cheese omelets for Ymir and I and she arrived in twenty minutes. “How was it?” 

“One round and I was done, he was powers,” I whispered, staring at Ymir as she ate. “Never in my life has any man finished me off in one round,”

“You probably just really like him,”

“I do really like him, I just, I want to see if it lasts, I fall in love too easily,”

“What can we do? Your heart is in your prostate,”

“Shut the fuck up,” I giggled and smacked her in the arm. I went to go kiss Ymir’s cheek. “You almost done here, sweetheart?”

She nodded. “We gonna make the bunnies and turtles,”

“Yes, baby, we gotta go to the store to buy everything,” 

“Okay,”

I smiled and ate more of my omelet and looked at Hanji when I walked back to the kitchen. “You think Erwin could come with us?”

“I dunno if he works today or not, I’ll text him,”

And he went with us to the store, he carried Ymir on his shoulders while we walked around, and she was having a blast being up so high. “Weee!” She squealed. 

“Hm, but should we put raisins or chocolate?”

“Raisins are disgusting,” Erwin made a face. 

“Disgussing,” Ymir repeated. 

“But you like raisins,” I mumbled.

“Hey I’m gonna need you to do me a favor,” 

“Mm,”

“Well, I need you to get Eren to host a thing,”

I looked at him. “Why?”

“Cause I want you to,”

“But why?”

Erwin looked at me and didn’t answer. I pouted and got upset. I called Eren anyways and huffed. 

_“Hey baby,_ ”

I smiled like an idiot. “Hey,”

 _“What’s up?_ ”

“Erwin wants you to hold a party,”

 _“With who?_ ”

“Your friends? I dunno,”

 _“Mm, I’ll think about it. I mean if it’s Armin he wants to see tell him Armin is free every day of the week after five._ ”

“Armin is free every day of the week after five,” 

Erwin looked at me for a long while and then nodded. “Kay,”

I smiled. “Okay, thank you.”

 _“Hey, I have a question,_ ”

“Mm?”

 _“What do you normally buy, when you go shopping for clothes?_ ”

“Jean shorts and tees,”

 _“Right,_ ” He said softly and I heard typing. “ _Any kind of jean shorts?_ ”

“Look if you’re gonna get me booty shorts so I can give you a lap dance, I will charge you for that,”

Eren cleared his throat and I heard my typing and clicking. _“Please don’t talk like that, baby. I’m working,_ ”

“So? I’m not lying, I used to do it in my prime time,”

 _“You are in your prime time, baby._ ”

“No?”

 _“You’re only twenty-four. Had you gone to college you would have only finished by now,_ ”

“So?”

 _“So you’re telling me you gave men lap dances,_ ”

I smiled. “Mhm, I’m very well experienced.”

 _“Oh?_ ”

I bit my lip. “It was very… fun,” 

_“Fun? Huh,_ ” I could tell Eren was getting upset, but he sounded so hot when he got upset. I walked away from Hanji and Erwin and they didn’t follow. “Is Daddy getting mad?”

He cleared his throat again and I heard typing for a while before he responded. _“Levi did you call me to stir me up?_ ”

“Never, baby!” I gasped sarcastically. 

_“You home?_ ”

“Nope,” I smiled.

 _“Mm_ ,” I heard more typing and some distant voices. _“Well you know two can play at this game right?_ ”

“Try,”

 _“Actually I gotta go, I agreed to have lunch with the nurses, they’ve been asking all week._ ”

I grew so sour, I wanted to punch someone.

_“Be a good boy and take care of my daughter, okay? Bye, baby.”_

I stomped when he hung up and I rolled my eyes. “Stupid,”

I distracted myself when Ymir but I couldn’t find it in me to be as happy. I was so grumpy and I ignored Eren when he came home. He did as well, and so I simply kissed Ymir on the cheek and left. Or tried to at least, Eren had taken my keys and I couldn’t unlock the car. “Are you mad, my little baby?”

“You are full of shit,”

“You started it,” 

I shrugged and then I teared up. “Just go away,”

“Aww, baby,” He sat me on top of the trunk. “You know I’m only joking, I didn’t have lunch with all the nurses, just your mother. She’s the only one who doesn’t flirt with me,”

“I never gave other men lap dances,”

Eren kissed my forehead. “That’s okay, baby. We were both joking,”

I crossed my arms and tried not to cry. “Stupid,”

“Does it really bother you that I dine with the nurses?”

“Well I’m really no one to tell you who to eat with or not,” I sniffed. “Fuck you, you make me so emotional.”

“Levi, you’re my boyfriend, just tell me if it bothers you.”

“As someone who has only actually been in the relationship for like two weeks, no.”

“No it doesn’t bother you?”

“No, I’m not gonna tell you. This is dumb, I don’t really mean anything,”

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“You couldn’t have fallen in love with me so soon, you _don’t_ know me,”

Eren stayed silent. “Fine,” Then he walked off and left the keys on top of the car. I decided to sit at The Kitten Brew and sulk while playing with the new baby kittens. “Levi, is that you?”

Nifa, she’s a really good friend. We met through Kenny, she’s the daughter of his girlfriend, and she also works here the days Hanji doesn't. I let her sit in front of me and placed the kitten in my arms. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I like to ruin the good things in my life,”

“Well, what did you do?”

“I denied someone’s feelings for me because he claims to be head over heels in love with me but had only known me for like a month. Our actual relationship literally just started.”

“Levi,”

“Mm,” 

“Did you forget you hooked up with your ex in like a span of twelve hours?”

“I was drunk,”

“You didn’t break up with him when you got sober, and you two were crazy for each other. You two met in a fucking bar,” She laughed. I ignored her and hugged the kitten. 

“I tried to not rush into things and I started off so badly. We had sex the day we met and I met his parents three weeks later and just- it’s a whole mess,”

“Damn, you seriously dove in there. But it’s not his fault, you kept saying yes.”

I didn’t say anything to that. Eventually, she went back to work and I sulked even more. She let me stay while she cleaned up and then I had to go home. I took a shower, got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt and hopped into my bed. I was in there for several hours till I got a call from a number I didn’t recognize and answered. “Hello?” I said sleepily.

 _“Levi? Why are you sleeping, it’s only ten in the night,_ ”

“Who is this,”

 _“Mikasa, who else? I need you to come to my dad’s estate,_ ”

“Why? I’m tired,”

 _“I need you to get Eren to calm the fuck down. I don’t know what happened between you guys but he’s acting like you broke up with him and then killed yourself_ ,”

“But I don’t know where that is,”

 _“I’ll send you the freaking address, just come now or I’ll have someone come for you_ ,”

And that is how I grumpily arrived at Grisha’s manor in black sweats, a white t-shirt, Converse, messy hair, and I forgot my sweater, so cold as well. Mikasa and Iz were waiting for me and they brought me to the kitchen where I could hear Eren arguing with Zeke. 

“Dude, chill, seriously.”

“Don’t tell me to fucking chill!”

“You’re gonna wake up Ymir and she can’t see you like this,”

“I don’t care,” 

“He’s been like that for two hours,” Iz explained. “He’s drunk off his ass and crying. He said that you didn’t love him anymore and that you were gonna leave him and find someone else, someone better, and well we all found that to be kinda impossible since you two look at each other like lost lovers, like as if you were forbidden from a young age and only now you got to be reunited and well it’s so obvious you two are into each other.”

I rubbed the back of my neck and entered the kitchen. Zeke was tying Eren’s hair up while Eren wept. “Zeke, everyone leaves me,”

“No one left you,”

“Dad left me, then Historia, now Levi,” He sank to the floor. 

“Dude, what the fuck, Dad is upstairs,”

“Levi left me,”

Zeke looked at me and I walked over. I pulled hair behind my ear and bent down. “E-Eren?”

Eren looked at me and then stopped. “Levi?”

“You smell like vodka,”

“You came back for me,”

“I- Eren I went home cause I told you I was going home and because work was over,”

“But you don’t believe me when I say that I love you,”

My heart fluttered and I sighed. “Eren,” 

“And I do love you! I’m a fucking adult, I know what love is,”

“Okay, okay,” I tried to get him to calm down.

“I love you so much I want to keep you forever,”

“Okay, fine,” I sighed. “Fine, you love me. Please get off the floor,”

Eren burst into tears again. “You don’t believe me!” I huffed and stood up again. I took away his alcohol and rolled my eyes. “Get off the floor,”

“No,” Eren hugged his legs. 

“Get up, now,”

“No,”

“Eren.“ He started crying again and I groaned. I kissed his forehead and pulled him up. “Come on, let’s go,”

He hugged me tightly. “Don’t leave me, please, I love you,”

“Please, calm down,” I led him to a bedroom that Zeke opened for me. Eren continued crying and crying. Dina came in but Eren threw a pillow her way. “Get out! You homewrecker!” Dina slowly picked up the pillow and quietly left. “Eren! That was rude!” Eren continued sobbing and didn’t listen. I left him for a bit and went to Mikasa and Iz. “Why is he throwing a tantrum?”

“I think this little scuffle between the two of you finally set him off. All those years of anger towards his dad and Dina and Historia finally got to him.”

“But all I did was go home!” 

“He said that you don’t care about how he feels for you,” Iz grabbed my shoulders. “Did you tell him that?”

“No! I just said there’s no way he could have fallen in love with me in such a short time,”

“Lemme at him first,” Mikasa shook me, then Iz, then Zeke. I wanted to throw up but they shook me again and Iz pushed me. “Go apologize,” 

I grabbed my head and screamed inside. I went over to the room Eren was in and saw him there, curled up. “Eren? I got shaken because of you,”

“Hm?” He wiped his tears. 

“Why did you tell them I didn’t care about your feelings?”

“Did they hurt you?” Eren sniffed. I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded, and he walked out of the room. He punched Zeke in the face. “Don’t touch him again,” He looked at Miksa and Izzie. “Don’t touch Levi at all,” They kept quiet and Eren pulled me back into the room. “I’ll do better,” He started. “I’ll try not to rush you, I just- Historia took sixteen years of my life, you know?” He moved the pillow and exposed half a bottle of vodka. He opened it and drank huge gulps. “I thought she was the one, I spent so much of my time with her, I became so small for her, and all she did was eat up my bank account and she didn’t like my family and she doesn’t like my kid,” Then he sat up. “Dina!” He called, and she actually came. 

“Yes, Eren?” She asked nervously. 

“I’m sorry, you’re not a homewrecker. You’re really nice,” He hugged her and then she smiled. “I’ll send you magnolias tomorrow,”

Then he started crying again. Everyone left us alone again and I just got Eren undressed to his boxers and tried to get him in bed. But, I’m very small in comparison to him; he’s literally huge in all aspects, so he’s also heavy and let me tell you it is not fun dragging him around. “What about me just doesn’t make people stay?”

“Eren, for the last fucking time: I simply. Went. Home!”

“You didn’t call or text me. If you don’t wanna be with me just say it. I mean, I did keep asking, I’m annoying. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t get her to stay,”

“Do you miss Historia?” I asked.

“No,” He answered right away. He made a grumpy face. “How could I? She left me with my baby crying,” Then he cried **_again_**. “Is there something wrong with Ymir? Who could dislike her? She’s so cute,”

I fixed his bun and pulled the covers over him. “Can you go to bed now?”

He looked at me with his wet eyes. “You’re leaving again?” He shouldn’t have looked so cute for how old he is, but he did. “You’re drunk and crying. You can’t get like this, you have a daughter. Getting drunk and crying is for kids like me, because I’m young, but you have a career, a child, a business, and a whole big family.” Eren’s lips quivered and I walked out to get him water. 

“Yeah, he’s a little crybaby,” Iz explained. Mikasa nodded. “Eren actually stopped crying for shit when he was twenty-eight so he’s still new to this. Also, if you wanna leave, you can.”

“So he can continue crying? No thanks,” I huffed and went back after I got the glass of water. I saw him weeping still and I climbed on top of the bed. “Here, drink.” I raised the cup to his lips and he drank some. I blew on his face a little and wiped his tears. “No more crying, okay? You can’t get like this whenever we have a little disagreement.” I kissed his forehead. “And for the record, you could be a hobo, and I’d still find you hot,”

“You’re so sweet, Levi. You’re the most precious thing in the world,” 

I continued giving him water and wiped his face and tried to cool him down till he fell asleep. I quickly snuck out and found Mikasa and Iz on the couch in pajamas. “Going home?”

“Should I? Your dad does know I’m here, right? Where is he, I’ll go greet him,”

“Upstairs, second door on the right.” 

And when I got there I found Grisha just staring out a window and Dina reading a book in bed. I waved shyly and Grisha turned to me. “Is Eren okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Yeager,”

“Grisha,” He smiled. 

I cleared my throat. “U-Uh, I was just stopping by to say hello,”

“Will you be staying the night?”

“Should I?”

“It would make Eren really happy. He does care about you, Levi. Look, I may not know a lot about you but I know you two are going to last for a long time,”

”You really think I’m gonna last longer than sixteen years?”

Grisha smiled. “Well, you came to Eren when he needed you, that lady didn’t ever do that for Eren. She would have stayed home or not answered.”

I blushed and cleared my throat. “W-Well, it’s just treating people how you’d like to be treated,”

"That girl was raised by a pig,” Dina scoffed. “Eren is so bitter because of her, I feel bad for him. It’s why I never get angry when he’s rude to me, because I know he’s filled with anger and that it’s not really my fault,” She put her book down and smiled. “You are super sweet and you get along with Zeke... Historia didn’t like him and they always fought. I can tell you’re gonna get along with Iz and Mikasa too, because you are trying to at least, she didn’t care for any of his family,” 

I blushed even more. “You guys are really nice, I only have a family of three so I don’t know big family drama, but she’s missing out.”

They smiled at me and I excused myself. I quietly went back into the bedroom and cuddled with Eren after taking my shoes and pants off. The bed sheets were cold but Eren was super warm. 

I keep finding myself sleeping with Eren more times than without, but I guess that’s okay.


	5. Banquet

**Eren’s POV**

I woke up in an empty bed and a huge headache. I walked like a zombie to the bathroom and washed up. I did throw up twice but after brushing my teeth, I felt better. Levi was sitting on my bed, arms crossed and with a mad expression. I froze, feeling like a child about to get a scolding. He stood up and I braced myself. “How old are you?”

“T-Thirty-five,”

“How old am I?”

“Twenty-four…”

Levi handed me a cup of tea and a pill. He didn’t speak to me until I was finished drinking. “How old am I?”

“...Twenty-four,”

“And you?”

I paused. “Levi, what are you-”

“How old are you?”

“Thirty-five, but-” Levi walked out of the room and I followed him. “Levi-”

“You will not throw another tantrum like you did last night, do I make myself _fucking_ clear?”

I blushed and was a little confused. “But,”

“Answer the question,”

“Yes, you made yourself clear but, Levi-”

Levi turned away from me and started making something to eat. I sighed and went to sit at the table to stay out of his way. I saw Mikasa walk by and she held up a paper that said: ‘ _You really did it now Yeager_ ’ I sighed and just waited silently. Levi made me a cheese omelet and it tasted better than how it was made back at home. He sat down next to me, spinning his phone, still clearly upset. “Levi?”

“What,”

“Why are you so upset?”

“Why am I so upset? Well geez, Eren. I’m upset because you fucking compare me to your ex and think I’m going to fucking leave you right off the bat and get complete shit-faced afterwards and cry because of a misunderstanding? You need to stop thinking I’m going to turn out like fucking Historia or I will show you exactly how fucking worse I can be. Do not compare me to a woman, you idiot!” He was red in the face, and I made the mistake of smiling at little. He got up from the table and stormed out. I quickly finished and followed him. I reached for his arm and he smacked me hard on the arm. “Idiot, idiot, idiot!”

“You can’t get mad at me, it was sixteen years of my life, I’m insecure!”

“I know you are! You’re such a crybaby, too!” He tried to pull away from me but I pulled him closer. “Let go!”

“No,”

“You are such a dick!” He grew angry and tried to pull away again. “Let go!”

“Might I remind you that you actually like dick,”

“Shut the fuck up, you old man,”

“Ow, ow! Wait, stop, please,” I let him go and rubbed my arm. Levi went up to me. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry,”

“You just pulled one of my old man joints too hard,”

Levi screamed and shoved me on a couch. “Stupid!” He pushed a pillow to my face and then hit it. I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Don’t touch me with your old man germs!” 

“Honestly Levi, you’ve had my dick in your mouth,”

“Don’t ever speak again!” He bonked my head with his small fist but I managed to kiss him. He yanked away and ran upstairs. I chased after him, but he hid behind Mikasa. “Step aside, girl,”

“Excuse you? I’ll fucking stab you,”

“Hey hey, no stabbings.” Zeke came up. “Eren, Mikasa, calm down,”

“Shut up,” We said at the same time and I gently pushed Mikasa out of the way, Levi now gone. “Guys, you’re letting Levi run in the manor.”

“Yeah, we know.”

An hour passed by and I couldn’t find him. I got stressed out and I called him. “Baby, come on,”

 _“I literally see you,”_ He hung up and I huffed. I decided to stop looking and sat down at the table. I checked my email and felt tiny fingers in my hair. “You gave up that easily?” He gave my cheek a big kiss and hugged my neck. One of the maids came by and gave us a bowl of fruit. Levi thanked her and fed me a tangerine. “Too many emails,”

“It’s work, baby. Hey, do you forgive me?”

“I was never mad, I just like giving you a hard time. I’m serious though, don’t think I’m gonna drop you like that bitch,”

“Fine, I’m sorry,”

Levi kissed my cheek again. He sat on my lap and busied himself with the fruit bowl. I nibbled on his cheek and he giggled. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his neck. “Hey, Levi,”

“Mm?”

“Ymir’s not awake yet,”

“Okay?” He ate another piece of fruit.

“I want a quickie,” 

“We are literally at your Dad’s,”

“I’m trying to apologize here,”

“Who said I’d forgive you if we had sex? I lied earlier, you _did_ piss me off.”

“Please?”

“No, suffer,”

Levi continued to eat and eventually we were joined by the rest of the family. Ymir was being helped by Dina and they were chatting quietly and eating. 

“So Levi,” Grisha started. “I think we should take this time to get to know you,”

“Mm, no thanks, too early for Judgement Day,”

Zeke snickered and I kissed his shoulder. 

“How do you mean?” Dina asked.

“I’m not perfect, you guys are. I never lived in a mansion with an unnecessary amount of bedrooms and maids and a chef. I am the complete opposite of you guys,”

“But we aren’t here to judge you,”

Levi shrugged and sat back on me. I smiled and hugged him, he smelled so nice. 

“Very well,” My dad nodded. “Tomorrow is one of the first anual charity banquets. I would like you to go,”

I covered Levi’s mouth and whispered in his ear. “It’s more of a charisma thing, we are just one of the companies attending. I’ve gone by myself since Ymir was born,”

He sighed and nodded. “And what about my mom?”

“What about her?” 

Levi looked at Zeke. “Zeke is dating my mom, if she doesn’t go, neither do I,”

Everyone looked at Zeke, who turned pink. “I mean I did invite her to that… I’ll invite her over now,” It was actually adorable when she came over. She hid behind Zeke and was so timid. Zeke pulled out a chair for her and just stared at him. He gently pushed her down and kissed her head. She looked at Levi and he busied himself with the fruit bowl. 

“Ms. Ackerman-“

“Kuchel,”

“Oh, pardon. Kuchel, would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“No thanks,” She fiddled with her fingers.

“We invited you over because we were wondering if you’d like to accompany Zeke to a charity banquet,”

Kuchel glanced at Levi, who was still pretending he was alone with his fruit. “I’m pretty sure if Zeke wanted me there, he’d invite me,”

“I did tell you, babe,”

“When?”

“Last night,”

Kuchel made a face. “But last night we- Zeke, you’re an idiot,”

Zeke laughed and kissed her hand. “We also want to get to know you,”

“I’ll tell you,” Levi spoke up. “We’re actually gold diggers,”

I covered his mouth again and turned him around. “Sorry,” I apologized to my dad. Ymir was excused from the table and Levi just buried himself in my shoulder and I rubbed his back.

Kuchel raised an eyebrow. “I see,” She started getting up but Zeke held her hand. “Let us speak, please,”

“Four years ago, when Ymir was born, the mother left Eren. All she wanted was his time and money. She didn’t like us, she never supported Eren in any way, she was literally a leech on his wallet,” Mikasa started. “We just don’t want the same thing happening again,”  
Kuchel didn’t speak for a solid five minutes. Levi got comfortable and rested his head on my shoulder. I fed him the rest of the fruit to keep him busy. “Don’t you think that if I was interested in money that I’d already be in a relationship? I’m pretty capable of finding someone,” No one responded to her and she rolled her eyes. “Thanks, now I know you are all fucking pricks,”

“Kuchel,” Zeke instantly grabbed her hand again.

“If I had to meet you guys, Zeke is meeting my brother. He’ll know how to humble the fucking shit out of you.”

Levi choked on a grape and I quickly helped him spit it out. “Eren’s not going to Kenny,”

“Who is Kenny?” Iz asked. 

“Kenny’s my big brother.”

Zeke went pale and turned to Kuchel. “Babe, it was not my idea to bring you here,”

“Not my fault,”

“Please?”

“Nope,” She looked back at Grisha. “What time is the banquet?”

“At seven, there is also a dinner included, so don’t eat before,”

“Okay,”

Kuchel was fed and Zeke was still contemplating silently. Levi left me to go gossip with the women and my dad. I watched Levi, he was so cute. His fingers were little and his skin was flushed in all the right places. His smile was adorable and his hair was fluffy yet it defined his face so well. He and his mother were both _gorgeous,_ but Levi was **_perfect._** I stared at him for a good hour before he stood up. “May I steal Eren?”

“Go ahead, Levi,”

Levi smiled. “We will be right back,”

We went to his apartment and his room was covered with baskets of roses. I froze and instantly checked if there were any red. There was none, there was white, pink, coral, orange, and lavender. Levi stood there for a while and realized he had spaced out. 

* * *

_“So, if we got married-”_

_“I’m literally seventeen,”_

_“If we got married,” He continued. “I’d buy you roses everyday, say I love you, everyday. I’d take you out all the time, I’d keep you happy every single moment of your life,”_

_I looked up at him. “You’re insane,”_

_“Only for you,” He grabbed my hand and kissed the tips of my fingers. “I love you,”_

_I smiled. “You’re dumb,”_

_“Do you love me?”_

_“Obviously. Now, can I have my hand back? Trying to write here,”_

_“Right, sorry. Finish your homework,”_

_“I graduated already,”_

_He smiled again and kissed my cheek. “What color of roses would you prefer?”_

_“I dunno,” I shrugged. “Red? I guess,”_

_“Okay, red it is then,” He nuzzled my nose and kissed me. “Actually, I’m not gonna wait, I’ll do those things starting tomorrow,”_

_“Oh my,”_

_“You are worth it, Levi Ackerman. Fuck,” I laughed and stood up. He grabbed my hand, turned me around, and kissed me. “But you’ll marry me, right?”_

_“Now?”_

_“I don’t see an issue,”_

_“You really are an idiot,”_

_“Why?” He buried his face in my neck, making me giggle._

_“I’m still underage!”_

_He groaned and hugged me tightly. “The world is cruel,”_

_I hugged him back and we held each other for a while._

* * *

**Levi's POV  
**

I blinked and saw Eren in front of me. I swallowed, knowing I had huge tears in my eyes. “You okay?”

I nodded, lying. “Yeah, of course,”

“Sorry if it’s overwhelming, I asked Hannes to get a bouquet since I was making you dinner… Do you hate it? You hate it… I see it in your face,”

“I don’t hate it, it’s beautiful,”

“You don’t love it,”

“I appreciate the thought and effort you put into this, Eren. I’m not materialistic, I like them. Now I’ll have color around the apartment. Could you… uh… spread them for me while I get dressed?” He nodded but looked so upset. The guilt was killing me and I quickly got dressed and hugged him. He instantly hugged me back and lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around him and groaned. “I adore you, Eren,” But Eren didn’t really speak much after that. I felt torn, so I told him I was feeling sick and that he should just return without me. He did. He didn’t text me or call. The next morning, Eren didn’t speak either so I just figured my invitation was also out the window. I sighed. This royally sucked. I stayed sleeping the whole day, not bothering to get up after I showered and brushed my teeth. Except, my mom walked into my room. “Baby, I thought you fucking died, why aren’t you answering your phone?”

“I dunno where that is,”

“Come with me to buy a dress. Did you eat? No, you didn’t. Get up now,”

I sighed and got out of bed. She made me pancakes with bacon. Then I got dressed and followed her around the mall. “I’m gonna wear black, and you?”

“I don’t know,” 

“I was thinking of wearing a long dress since I don’t want people thinking I’m a whore,”

“Uh, you shouldn’t really care,”

“You are totally right,” 

“If anything, make Zeke feel lucky he has you,” 

My mom smiled at me. “You okay?”

“I’m a stick, you’re nice and pretty. I dunno why Eren bothers with me. I’m puny,”

“Don’t say that, you’re my little baby. I don’t make puny stick babies,” She kissed my face, most likely covering it in lipstick and I felt better. 

“Okay, how about this one?”

“I see your panties, Mom,”

“So?”

“No, go change,” I huffed. A few minutes later she came out in a lace dress that made her breasts beg for freedom. “Do you plan on wearing a bra?”

“Just the front part,”

“Go change,” 

She made a face but did so. While she was changing I told her if I could see her ass, it’s a no. If I could see her lingerie, no. If her boobs are exposed, no. She was to be classy and beautiful. At first we decided on one with spaghetti-straps, since it wasn’t terrible and she also liked it, but then we saw one with a train. She was so happy playing dress-up that she ended up looking at a bunch of dresses just to try them on. “Levi, I think my boobs are too big for this one,”

“I dunno about that, but I think some men like boobs. Zeke, well, I’m sure he’ll pop a boner just looking at you in scrubs. Is he any good in bed?”

“Mhm,” She nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. “I’ve never had sex like it before.”

I knew what she meant, and I smiled. “That color is nice,”

“Is it? I was thinking about getting it… for another time though. I want to look super hot tonight,”

“You realize you are hot by default, right?”

“You’re just being nice because you are my son,”

“Fine, you look terrible,” I sat back while she laughed. She ended up buying five dresses; the black one for tonight, the rose pink one she had on earlier, two floral dresses, and a white sundress. “Levi, what are you gonna wear?”

“Clothes,”

She pulled on a lock of my hair and scolded me. I smiled at her and told her it was a surprise. We had lunch together, but I really couldn’t keep happy. I felt terrible because I knew I had upset Eren, I saw it all on his face. Why couldn’t I just accept the roses? Why was I a bad boyfriend? I want Eren to love me not to get upset with me.

We had grilled chicken salads and wine. We went our separate ways and I went back to bed. A call from Eren woke me up.

 _“Hey Levi, you ready? I’m on my way to get you,_ ”

“Oh! Okay,” 

He hung up and I quickly got out of bed. I showered, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and fixed my face up a little all in the thirty minutes it took for Eren to get me. I literally finished buttoning up my dress shirt (it was a simple matte black color, with short sleeves) when Eren rang the doorbell. He was dressed in a light brown suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath paired with a black tie and black dress pants. He looked so clean and nice and _so_ so so sexy. He smelled like aftershave and cologne. He had his hair tied up in a bun. He had some locks that fell on the sides of his hair. I felt so small and ugly next to him.

“You ready, baby?”

I nodded and felt self-conscious. “D-Do I look okay?”

Eren didn’t respond due to the fact that his phone kept going off, and it seemed to ruin his mood. I quietly turned away to grab my suit jacket. Then I realized that Eren wasn’t really paying attention, so I walked back to my room. I heard Eren making a bunch of angry noises as he texted someone, and then I felt my phone vibrate just as Eren tossed his phone on the table. I looked at it and nearly fell.

_$1,800,000 has been deposited into your account successfully!_

“Eren, are you alright?”

“Can we talk about it later?”

I closed my mouth and just followed him out the door. The drive was silent and I could feel Eren’s anger growing and growing as time went by. I felt stupid, I decided to brush my hair back instead of how it always is… but now I was coming to regret it. It was a little more than an hour away from my apartment. I was about to fix my hair back when we stopped at a red light. I heard Eren gasp lightly. “You asked me if you looked nice, didn’t you? Did I respond?”

“N-No,”

Eren silent cursed himself and rubbed his face. “If my mood was better, I’d have taken you right on the living room floor. Don’t touch the hair, it’s sexy.”

I blushed and my heart pounded the rest of the way. I knew I didn’t have a right to ask him if he was okay… it’s not like I involve him in my own issues. 

He opened the door for me and kissed my forehead. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it. I followed Eren to the door before he turned to me. “What was it you wanted to say?”

“It doesn’t matter,” I looked down. Eren’s eye twitched and he gently grabbed my hand, leading me inside. It was gorgeous. White marble floors, glass tables with white table cloth on it, a crystal chandelier in the middle, warm yellow candles along the walls, and then I suddenly felt sick when I saw that each centerpiece had a bright display of red roses. I backed up a little, bumping into Eren. 

“Oh good! You two finally made it!” Isabel beamed at us. Her hair was down, all nice, smooth, and curled. Her dress was a deep burgundy color, a smooth silk material with off-the-shoulders long sleeves. It was simple, yet she looked absolutely astonishing. “Mom is looking for you,”

“Uh… I’m not-”

“Mikasa already tried to hide,”

“Shit,” Eren’s hand from its way to the back of my hair and gently scratched at my undercut. We made our way to a table where Grisha was sitting with Carla, Mikasa, Zeke, and my mom. As expected, my mom threw my advice out the window and wore the black, very deep V neck, lace dress she bought. She lied, she was most definitely _not_ wearing a bra. I went over to her to kiss her hello, then I gently pulled a lock of her hair. “What did we talk about?”

“There are a lot of women here,” She whispered to me. It dawned on me that my mom was human, capable of feeling insecure. 

“Mom, you’re beautiful,”

“Just go sit down,” She kissed my cheek. Eren’s phone kept buzzing and Carla had to take it away from him. 

“Where is Dina?” I asked, trying to distract myself.

“She’s chatting with potential donors,”

Eren’s phone started ringing again and Carla gave it back. Eren quickly walked off as he answered. We were served a hot plate of fillet mignon with shrimp and mushrooms, side dishes were rice, soup, and a small salad. I looked at my mom, who also looked at me. Zeke chuckled. Kuchel whispered something to him and then Zeke looked at me. He beckoned me with his finger. “You know I’m like your dad?”

I snickered. “Ew,”

“What?”

“You used to flirt with me,”

“I told your mom that and she laughed before launching a pillow at my face. Allow me to make you smile, you look depressed,”

“I’m just- I feel left out,”

“I understand. Do you want some apple juice?”

I sighed. “Yes, please,” Then Zeke smiled widely as he took a sip of wine and I punched him in the arm. “Hey!”

Zeke tried not to laugh and caressed my cheek a little. “In all seriousness, there’s a juice bar, and the smoothies are amazing.” He walked me there and then ordered me a mango and orange smoothie. “Levi, if I asked you to spread your legs for me would you?”

Without thinking, I slapped him in the face. “You chea-“

“Your mom asked me to make you blush, she says it helps boost your mood. I wouldn’t cheat on your mother,”

I stopped and then teared up. “I’m sorry,”

“Look, if Eren is ignoring you-”

“Do you know why he’s upset?”

Zeke sighed. “It’s not my place to talk about it, sweetheart. But listen, if Eren is being a little shit, use Mikasa to your advantage. Despite the fact that Eren is older than her, she puts him in his place when he acts out and is the reason why Carla doesn’t discipline him,”

“So… so I just tell her what’s going on?”

“Mhm,” He kissed my head. “She’s your big sister now,” He handed me my smoothie. I made a beeline for Mikasa and found her eating her food. She looked at me and softened up. “Tell me you wanna leave,”

“I- uh… Eren’s hasn’t spoken to me all today and I mean I think it’s my fault because I didn’t react-“

“I know about the roses. The stick in his ass has nothing to do with you.” She wiped her mouth and stood up. “I had your food packed and taken to your apartment, I ordered you fast food by the way.”

“Aww! Thanks!” I beamed. She smiled, kissed my cheek and then left. But then I was alone again. I felt empty, and out of place. I wandered around for what felt like hours before a man approached me. “Are you Mr. Levi Ackerman?”

“...No,”

He smiled and held up the bag that held my burger inside. “Miss Mikasa asked me to deliver this to you when it came,”

So I hid in a hallway and ate silently. It was so fucking delicious, I kept note of the name in my head. I then hugged my knees and sighed. I was alone again for so long that I fell asleep. My mom shook me awake. “Baby,” 

“Mm,”

“Baby, wake up,”

“Why, I don’t wanna go to school,” I leaned into her. She sighed and kissed my head. “You fell asleep in the hallway, here, get up,”

I remembered where I was and I teared up as my mom took my suit jacket off. Eren probably didn’t even notice I was gone. 

_$20,000,000 has been deposited into your account successfully!_

She took me to the bathroom and Iz was there with a champagne bottle. “I am not here,”

“None of you guys seem to like coming here,”

“It’s not that we don’t. We just- I’m a kid. I wanted to spend the night in jammies with a face mask on while watching movies at home. But no, I had to come in a dress and wear heels and get my hair and makeup done.”

“So why don’t you leave?”

“My mom brought me here and my friends live too far away, and cause I’m dumb I didn’t bring cash so I can’t pay for a taxi,”

“Do you want my brother to take you home?”

“Nah, that’s fine. I’ll just stick myself in my room tomorrow. What’s up with you? Did Eren break up with you? I’ll smash his head in,”

“N-No, he didn’t. He’s been distant today,”

“Ah,” Isabelle nodded her head. “Hey, I heard from Hannes that you two were so loud he had to literally remove Ymir from the manor.”

I melted into putty and evaporated into the air. “Uh,”

“He gave you his Yeager didn’t he?”

I died again, and my mom laughed. “Isabelle, don’t torture my little one,”

She smiled and looked back to her bottle of champagne. “It’s too pretty to open,” 

“I mean, you can always keep the bottle,”

“True,” With that, she opened the bottle. “This is _2011 Armand de Brignac.”_ Then she sighed. “I hate having money, do you guys want?” She handed my mom two credit cards. “There are people suffering for food, and I’m here,”

“Are you drunk?”

“No,”

I swiped the bottle, it was empty. “Iz-“

Then someone came out of the stall. “Oh, hello, Ms. Ackerman, Levi,”

Her and I looked at the woman. Maybe someone spiked my smoothie, but it took me so long. Then I gasped. “Mrs. Church!”

“Levi, I didn’t expect to see you here,”

“I’m here with my boyfriend. His family asked me to come,”

“Aww, that’s good. I like seeing you with a smile on your face. Would you like to join us? We haven’t eaten yet, we requested to be served a little later,”

“Oh, I’ve eaten but I will join you,”

“And you Ms. Ackerman?”

“No thank you, Mrs. Church. Levi and I are tied into the same family. My boyfriend is a little anti-social,”

“Yes Zeke is,” Iz chuckled quietly. My mom grabbed her and took her out. It was just me and Mrs. Church now. “So, how have you been doing?” 

“I’m doing pretty well, and sorry for being in the women’s bathroom.” She chuckled and washed her hands. We walked to a table. I blushed and smiled widely when I saw Mr. Church. “Levi! So nice to see you here,” He hugged me and pulled a chair out for me. “How have you been? I thought I saw your mother around. She’s as stunning as ever.”

“Yeah she’s here with someone,”

“And you?”

“I’m also here with someone, our boyfriends are brothers,”

“So the Yeagers? Eren and Zeke are quite known for the amount of money they carry to their name,”

“Are they the only brothers here?"

“Yeager-Shadis, everyone knows that family. I’m not one for gossip but, how does your mother deal with the child Eren has?”

“She’s with Zeke,”

“Oh! Pardon me, how are things with the child?”

“She’s amazing and so cute. She’s actually very well-behaved.”

“And, is Eren treating you right?”

“Yes, Mr. Church. Eren’s perfect,”

He smiled. “Good,” He actually split his food with me and we listened to Mrs. Church tell us about how things have been going. “Is your cell number still the same? I would love to schedule meet-ups.”

“Yes, it’s the same. I moved apartments however, so… are you free tomorrow? We could go for lunch,”

“Sure, I’m free tomorrow,”

Then Mikasa came up behind me. “Levi, your mom said you used to play with your dino nuggets before you ate them. Is that true?”

I blushed and huffed. “Mom,” I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly. “Babe, Eren left,”

“He what?”

“He left a few minutes ago, nearly crying… has he texted you?”

I shook my head and called him. He answered on the seventh ring. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Eren-”

“ _Fucking Jesus! Levi, I’m so sorry, I’ll go back-_ ”

“Don’t bother,” I hung up. I blushed and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Church. “Sorry, uh, I have to go. Noon? My mom has my address, bye,” I hugged them both and walked away. I kissed my mom on the cheek and went to the Yeager’s table. I kissed Grisha and Carla goodbye before stepping outside to call Hanji. I explained to her the situation and Erwin came to get me. I didn’t cry till after I showered and ate. I was being cuddled, in my pajamas and against Erwin’s body. He pressed small kisses to my temple and sighed. “Hanji’s on her way,”

I nodded and snuggled deeper into him. I woke up to Hanji yelling at Eren. “He is not just some cheap whore you can ignore when shit pops up in your life! He loves you, you fucking asshole!” I heard a crash and Erwin gently laid me down. I quickly got up and saw Hanji punch Eren right in the face. “Listen to me, cause I’m not repeating myself,” Hanji grabbed his shirt. “I do not give a fuck about what goes on in your life, you do not ditch Levi again, okay? God, I hate you. Levi’s a literal angel, and you-”

“Hanji, enough,” Erwin kissed her head. “Let’s go, you need to cool down,”

Eren was bleeding from his nose and I helped him clean up. “Baby,”

I looked at him and sighed. “What,”

“Historia came to take Ymir,”

“She was here?”

Eren nodded. “Well, I couldn’t say no because Ymir is her daughter… I didn’t know what to do and I panicked but now she’s gone… and if I call the police, we get sent to court and I don’t want to end up in a position where I’d have to fight for custody because I would lose. I’m not around enough, well I am, but I'm scared Historia will find a way to make me lose Ymir.”

“You gave me-”

“Twenty-one million… I know, I was trying to make myself feel better. I didn’t mean to leave you behind. I love you,”

“I felt stupid the entire time I was there,”

Eren’s lips quivered. “You did look very cute.”

“I wasn’t aiming for cute… you probably don’t even remember what color the suit was,”

Eren looked at me for a moment. “BOJONI… the jacket and pants were a matte black, and you were wearing a short sleeve black dress shirt underneath…” He pinched his nose bridge. “When did you buy a suit from there?”

“I got bored… when I get bored I buy things…”

Eren leaned forward and kissed my cheek. “May I stay the night? I don’t want to leave your side, I feel terrible. You hungry? Hanji was eating your dinner,”

I smiled. “Not really,” Once Eren was cleaned up, I went to wash my hands, he followed me to my room and closed the bedroom door. I turned the TV on and got into my covers. Eren slowly stripped to his boxers, got into my bed, and just watched me. “What,”

“Do I make you happy?”

“Yeah,”

Eren tied his hair up and turned his whole body. “Are you sure?”

“Well today was kind of a fail.”

“I shouldn’t have let it get so bad, I’m sorry,”

“She made you cry?”

Eren blushed a little and huffed. “Just a small bit, I mean, it was my four year old.”

“How long is she going to be gone?”

“Till Ymir decides, I dunno,” Eren turned onto his back. “I miss her,”

“Ymir?”

He nodded and snuggled closer to the blankets. “I have no idea what got into her, Historia. All of a sudden she wanted to take care of her.”

“How did Ymir react?”

“She didn’t say much, but she didn’t fight it,” Eren sighed. “Can I hold you?”

I snuggled closer to him and he held me close to him. “You’re not gonna leave me for some dude right?”

“Mm,” I gently brushed his eyelashes with my thumb. “No, you’re too cute,” I kissed his nose. “Besides, dudes are yuck, I prefer guys,”

Eren looked at me for a solid five minutes before he realized what I said. “Huh?” I smiled and he laughed. “So I’m a guy?”

“No, you’re a man,”

Eren stopped laughing. “What?”

“Is it not obvious that I’m into older men?”

“But…” I smiled widely as he realized that he wasn’t the only ‘older man’. “No-”

“Relax, I only have your dick,”

“You’ve had sex with Erwin… right?”

I paused for a moment. “Well, yeah, but that’s old news. That was way way _way_ before I came into your life.” Eren still didn’t look so happy. I giggled. “Believe it or not, you’re bigger,”

“I am?”

“In both length and width,”

“You can’t tell me by a lot, Erwin’s a big person,” I smiled widely and kissed his surprised mouth. “Tell me,”

“I don’t lie, Eren. I’m not gonna say, oh Eren you’re dick is the biggest so don’t be sad. If it makes you feel better, I take more time deep throating you than I did with him,”

“Are you sure you never dated?”

I giggled. “Yep, we never connected that way,”

Eren sat me on him and raised his knees behind me for support. “I’m sorry about tonight,”

“I’ll forgive you tomorrow maybe.”

“Kiss?”

I leaned in and pressed a very soft kiss to his lips. Then I frowned and fiddled with my shirt. “No, I feel sad now,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Just, I felt so uncared for. You snapped at me too,” I teared up. Eren sat up and hugged me. “Oh baby, I’m sorry. I really want to make it up to you,”

“I dunno what to tell you,” I sat up and grabbed my phone. “I got hungry,”

“Want me to make you something?”

“Mm, I want sushi,” I accidentally ordered two-hundred dollars of sushi. I just kept adding rolls and rolls and I blushed when all the containers arrived. Eren kissed my cheek and I just watched him put all the rolls on plates. He brought a cutting board to the bed and put some plates on it and the rest next to it. “I’m sorry,”

“Why?”

“For spending so much,”

“Baby, I don’t care how much you spend,” He grabbed my face gently and kissed me. Then he frowned and hugged me. As sentimental as he was trying to be, a little guy had to eat. So I reached over for a California roll and chewed. The taste was Heaven. I was able to get in four rolls before Eren realized I was focused on eating than hugging him back. “Oh, so, food over me?”

“I’m starving, I had a burger Mikasa bought me hours ago. Are you not a doctor? If people don’t eat they die.”

Eren smiled. “That’s if they don't eat for weeks,”

“Same thing,” 

He nuzzled me and let me eat while he watched TV quietly. 

“Your apology was ass,” I blurted out. I covered my mouth and looked at him. Eren sat up and rubbed his eyebrows. “I know, I just-”

“You can’t just expect me to forgive you just because your ex took your kid away from you. I really don’t want your drama with that bitch, I don’t like her. I will rip her face off,”

“Why? She didn’t do anything to you,”

“If you die, it wasn’t me,” I sighed. “I just hate that she’ll have a connection to you forever,”

“But, Ymir is that connection,”

“I don’t hate Ymir, if that’s what you think. I’ll steal her from you for myself, no regrets. I just hate Historia’s existence,”

“I want to be better, Levi. For you,”

“I don’t like being left behind,”

“I know, I’m really sorry,” 

“I’m serious, don’t do it again,”

“I won’t,” He fed me a roll and kissed my forehead. “I promise,”

I chewed while giving him a look. He placed tiny kisses to my face, whispering ‘I love you’s’. He held me in his arms and he fed me. I hated being jealous over her, she was probably a lot better looking than me, just a lot bitchier. The thought made me feel worse. Did Eren actually like me for me?

“Stop thinking so much, you’ll lose brain cells,”

“How much do you love me?”

“Enough to make me go insane at the thought of losing you. Why?”

“Would you fight for me?”

“Absolutely,” He smiled. “I really do love you, it actually makes me very happy that I can tell you that,”

I blushed and decided to stay content with that.


	6. Nerve

_“Dude, go talk to her! You look like you’re gonna piss your pants at any moment!” Jean shoved me forward._

_“But what if she doesn’t like me? I’m a-awkward,”_

_“Oh please, those fucking gems for eyes and that hair will make panties fly and dicks erect,_ **_go_** _,” Jean kept pushing me towards the blonde girl in front of me in the lunch line. I accidentally smacked her cup of cherry tomatoes out of her hand and it went straight to her tray. She slowly looked at me and I burned up. “Sorry! This douche pushed me,” I elbowed Jean in the stomach._

_“Oh,” She said. “That’s okay,”_

_“I’m Eren,” I blurted out._

_“I know,”_

_I just walked out of line at that moment, I couldn’t handle this embarrassment. I sat at my table, next to a tree in the sun. A few minutes later, she came over and sat across from me, in the shade. “You left your wallet behind,” Can I fuck up anymore? Damn._

_“Oh, thanks,” I mumbled._

_“So I’m gonna save you the trouble, I know you like me, Jean told me by accident.”_

_I was gonna fucking kill that asshole._

_“You’re lucky you’re cute though,”_

_“You think I’m cute?”_

_“Everyone thinks you’re cute, Eren.” She smiled. Her name was Historia, and I’ve been crushing on her since sophomore year. We’re seniors now. She has the most beautiful blonde hair and the pinkest lips, fair skin, and bright blue eyes. I lost my appetite, being so nervous. “Today’s that stupid carnival to raise money for the arts and music club, you wanna go?”_

_“Sure, but… do you wanna like,” I paused. “Do you wanna go together or do you wanna meet there?”_

_“Well, we could meet there, unless you want to get me,”_

_I blushed. “I asked what you wanted,”_

_“Fine, if it’s up to me, I’d prefer it if you came for me.” She took out a small notebook and wrote something down. “Here’s my address, get me at five,”_

_I took the paper and put it away carefully. “Thanks,”_

_I ate lunch silently, mostly because she did a lot of talking. Just telling me about her day and her thoughts of me and how she assumed I was a stuck up rich kid, and that’s why I never talked to her. “You made it so obvious, Eren,”_

_“How?” I asked loudly._

_“Cause, whenever we were partners for anything you didn’t really talk to me but you would stare whenever I wasn’t looking. You stare as if I was an angel,”_ _I furrowed my eyebrows, totally and completely embarrassed. “It’s actually adorable,”_

_I looked over at her and she smiled. “Your eyes make you look cute,”_

_“Jean said that,”_

_“Yeah, he did. He said a lot of things, but it’s okay, I only believe like half,”_

_“What did he say?!”_

_“Then you turn into a whole tomato when you’re embarrassed and that you’re equivalent to a fish; quiet. He also said you probably kiss like one too,”_

_“I do not!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes!” I angrily bit into my food and burned inside. Then I teared up. “He’s stupid, he can’t get two words out to Marco without stuttering, that fucker. I just couldn’t bring myself to start talking to you but at least I’m doing something,”_

_She continued smiling. “Eren, chill. It’s okay, I believe you,” She got up and went over to me as she checked her watch. “I gotta head to cheer, I’ll see you later?”_

_I nodded and she kissed my cheek. “Aww! Your face is squishy,” She hugged my neck and giggled._

* * *

_I was having breakfast with Ymir in my lap when the doorbell rang. I hoped it was Levi. I wanted to see him. I kissed Ymir’s head and picked her up. I walked to the door and my life was sucked right out of my soul. There she was, Historia Reiss. “Hi baby,”_

_Ymir looked at me. “Daddy, who is that?”_

_“Y-Your-”_

_“Your mommy!” She walked in and hugged Ymir, taking her out of my hands. I grew angry, I mean how could anyone just walk in without any notice of any kind especially under her circumstances. Ymir said nothing, she was silent and she watched the woman who claimed to be her mother as she kissed her cheek and gush about how cute she was and about how much they resembled each other. I was stunned, I didn’t expect this, I wasn’t prepared, I had no idea how to handle any of this. It was almost as if she was mocking me, coming in unannounced and just taking over the situation at hand._

_“What do you want?”_

_“I thought I’d spend some time with her, or you know, I’d have to take this to C-O-U-R-T.” She giggled as she smothered Ymir's cheek with kisses. “How about it, baby? Want to spend time with mommy?”_

_Ymir looked at me and frowned. “Daddy,”_

_I huffed and took her away. “Honestly, Historia. She’s not going anywhere with you. You leave for four years and come back like nothing? You got some explaining to do,”_

_“Maybe I was wrong and I wanted to fix my mistake? Look at her, she’s gonna need her mother,”_

_Then the best thing happened. “Daddy, are we gon’ see Levi today?”_

_I tried not to smile and Historia became infuriated. “Excuse me?”_

_Ymir whined. “Levi! I want Levi!”_

_“What is that?”_

_“My boyfriend,”_

_She looked up at me and blinked. “Replaced me already?”_

_“Well you’re not the best thing out there,”_

_“Isn’t that banquet thing today? You’re not going to be around to watch her anyways. You can’t deny me my own kid, Eren."_

_I had her wait in the living room while I talked to Ymir alone. “Baby, she just wants to spend time with you, she’s your mom. Like how I have a mom, Grandma Carla,”_

_“But Levi say my mom was a stick in your butt,”_

_“He said that to you?”_

_She shook her head. “He say that to Hanji,”_

_“What else does he say to her?”_

_“He say that your hair makes you cute,” She let out a small breath. “Do I have to go?”_

_“Just get to know her, she_ is _your mom after all. I think she wants to be good.”_

_She frowned and teared up. “I don’t want to,”_

_“Fine,” I rubbed my face and walked back down. “Historia, leave. She doesn’t wanna see you or be with you. I’m not having her cry because you want to play Mommy,” I practically shoved her out and slammed the door. It was so satisfying. However, while Ymir was having her afternoon nap, she came by again. She sucked out my mood all at once. Just watching her, being close to my baby,_ **_irked_ ** _me so much. She talked to Ymir, about how she just wanted to spend time with her. “We can do anything you want today, your daddy’s gonna be busy anyway.”_

_I nearly whacked Historia for saying that, but I just kept my cool. Ymir looked at me with her big adorable blue eyes and I sighed. Hannes stood beside me. “Have you contacted your family?”_

_I nodded but just stayed quiet. In the end, Ymir left with Historia. She waved her tiny hand at me and smiled. “Bye Daddy,” She gave my cheek a kiss and she was gone. I sat down angrily on the couch until I had to get Levi. It wasn’t fair. I hate that bitch._

* * *

I woke up around eightish, Levi was cuddled against my chest. I checked my phone and no texts from Historia. I slid out of bed and showered. I did plan to stay the night so I brought clothes to change into. Levi looked so tiny in his bed. I kissed his cheek lightly before calling Historia. 

She didn’t answer the first time so I had to call twice. _“What_ ,”

“Are you kidding me?” I walked onto the terrace. “You can’t ignore my phone calls.”

 _“She’s fine, Eren._ ”

“How long do you plan on keeping her?”

 _“We should get back together, for her,_ ”

“That’s not even funny, Historia,”

 _“Am I that terrible?_ ”

“Yes and fuck you,” I hung up and tossed my phone on a couch Levi had out by the door. I was fuming and then I felt Levi’s arms around me. I looked down in time to see him poke his head through my arm and look up at me. “You okay?”

I felt relief almost instantly. I nodded and turned to face him. “I called Historia to check on Ymir, and she told me we should get back together for Ymir’s sake,”

“Oh,” Levi fiddled with his fingers. “Hey, you hungry?”

I watched him for a moment, and saw tears start forming in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh… nothing!”

I wiped his tears with my thumbs and that seemed to release a whole bunch. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. “Don’t lie, baby.” I gently pulled him into my arms after sitting on the couch and he sniffed, burying his face in my neck.

“Are you gonna do it?”

“Get back with her? No. No, no, baby, don’t worry about that. I wouldn’t do that to you,” I placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” He wept a little bit more, but calmed down gradually. “I adore my daughter but I would rather be single and happy than miserable and with her mother. But since I’m with you and happy, I’m staying with you. Seeing you cry for me made me feel all the more worse about yesterday,”

“I don’t care about that-”

“No,” I placed my finger on his lips. “Don’t say you don’t care and ask me to stay with you, respect yourself, Levi.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, baby. I just want you to demand what you deserve,”

He nodded and then I kissed his nose, but then I pulled him in for a deeper kiss. It was a simple, soft kiss. No lust, it wasn’t sexy, I just felt how much Levi cared about me. 

“Breakfast?” I asked quietly when Levi pulled away. He nodded and we went to the kitchen. I made eggs, bacon, and toast. He was so happy eating, I watched him for a solid five minutes. “You like it when I make you food, don’t you, baby?”

Levi nodded, and I sat closer to him. I gave him the rest of my food and went to make more. I kissed Levi’s cheek and smiled. “You make me so happy, Levi. I love you,”

“I love you too,” He pecked me when I came close. I kissed him back and smiled. “You should cook for me all the time, I can’t promise a good pay, but you are welcome to eat too,”

I laughed and kissed him again. “You’re perfect,”

After that we went back to bed and he dozed off while I watched some TV quietly. It made me start to realize that I was perfectly happy in this one bedroom and didn’t need anything bigger, I just needed Levi. I looked at him, and caressed his cheek slightly. He smiled and I kissed his head. I was calmly watching the food network when Levi slowly raised his head to look me in the eyes. “Have you ever bottomed?”

I blushed. “What?”

“Have you ever bottomed, like, during sex? Like actually had a dick in you type of bottomed not when someone rode you,”

I muted the TV and looked at him. “Why?”

“I can’t be the only guy you’ve been with,”

“Maybe like twice, why?”

“Can I try being the top?”

“No,” I turned the volume back on. 

“Please? I’m always the bottom and it’s not my fault,”

“Yes it is, you submit all on your own,”

Levi whined and tugged on my shirt. I was about to tell him to stop but I caught a playfully glare in his eye. “I wanna try,”

“Mm, too bad,”

“Please? If you let me top you I’ll do something for you, anything.”

“Anything?” Levi nodded and I smiled. “I’ll have you pay up afterwards,”

He clapped a little and pulled my pants down. He kissed me and giggled. It was embarrassing that after a few nips to my lower lip I was already hard. I handed Levi the lube but then he stopped. “Actually, this is a bad idea,”

“Why?”

“Cause, what if I don’t find it?”

“Levi, you know the male body, correct?” He nodded and I continued. “You could reach my prostate with your tongue, trust me it’s not that far away,”

“Oh! Cool,” Levi smiled and then poured lube on his fingers. It felt so weird having his cold fingers inside of me but at least he had an idea of what he was doing. He stretched me out with three of his fingers before fiddling with the condom. Levi hummed a little before inserting himself slowly inside of me. He squealed and blushed. “You tighten too hard,”

I smiled and kissed his lips. I tried to relax and groaned when Levi slid all the way in. His face kept going red and red. “Whoa, the view is great, so I’m gonna move,”

I nodded and he gave a short experimental thrust. Levi leaned forward and kissed me. I grabbed his hips, pulling him in. Levi moved again, faster. I let out a breath and looked at him. He trailed his hand down my chest and smiled.

“This ass is fucking amazing,” I kissed his cheek. Levi moaned breathlessly and kept moving. “I should stop, shouldn’t I?” I shook my head, actually enjoying it. Levi smiled sheepishly and then he hit it and I actually squeezed him too hard. “Ow, Eren,” Levi took my hands away. “You have to tell me when you’re gonna do those things, or else it’s not fun,”

He went back to thrusting, he kept hitting it and I grew quite embarrassed. I raised my legs up a bit and groaned. Levi watched my every move and got excited. He had his hands on my shoulders and went faster. “Baby…” I grabbed his ass again and ran my tongue over my lip. “Mm…”

“Does it feel good?” Levi kissed my collarbone. I nodded and he smiled. He went harder and my own smile melted away.

“Just like that,” I breathed. Levi whined in pain as I gripped bruises into his skin. He whimpered and grabbed my cock and began pumping hard and fast. “Fucking Lord,” I dug my nails into his hips. He rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock a few times and practically yanked Levi towards me to kiss him as I orgasmed. It felt hot, and Levi came afterwards- I just wanted to hold him forever.

“For someone who isn’t vocal, you sure are fucking responsive,” Levi mumbled as he rubbed his hips. 

“Did I hurt you?”

Levi shook his head, and went to go throw the condom away. He came back with a wet towel and wiped me down. “You looked cute,”

“It was embarrassing,”

“Why? Cause you are the tall one and someone shorter than you just mounted you?”

I burned up and he smiled. Mikasa texted and I sighed. 

**Mikasa:** _let’s go to the pool !_

 **Me:** _My ass._

 **Mikasa:** _:c_

Then I heard Levi’s phone buzz and I sighed. He walked over to it and leaned against the wall as he texted. “Hey Mikasa invited us over to go swimming, can we go?” I really didn’t want to, I was upset with Mikasa for scolding me last night, though she had every right to. “Oh she’s inviting your friends,” He put his knee on the bed as he paused to text again. I leaned over to reach for his dick, but he stopped me without looking. “One moment,”

But I was able to pull him into my lap, I placed kisses on his neck and he scratched my head gently. “Hello? Yes, hi, yeah I wanna go, now?”

I began sucking on his nipple and he gripped on my hair. “Mhm, nice!” Then I slowly pulled away and sighed. Levi caught that and kissed my forehead gently. “Mm, Mikasa, a raincheck? I had a rough night and I just wanna be with Eren.”

They talked for a few more moments before he said bye and hung up. “Let’s go shower together,” He pushed his lips against mine and kissed me. It was a quiet shower and Levi was all cuddly. I chased his face with kisses when we were out. Him and I were in sweats and I lifted him up off the floor. “Go get out of these,”

“Mm? Is that what I pay?”

I chuckled. “No, just, I like your legs,”

So he came back wearing just a shirt and his underwear. “Hey,” I looked at him and he smiled. He reached up and kissed me. Then, we made some lunch together. “Levi,”

“Yes?”

I sat him on the kitchen counter and sighed. “Do you think we’ll last?”

He nodded and wrapped his legs around my waist. “You?”

“I want to,” I nodded. It was quiet between us as Levi got to serving. I buried my face in my hands and sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” 

“How did, like, was your mom taken advantage of, or like…”

Levi looked at me and smiled. “Are you asking me if I was the result of a rape?” I bit my lip and just looked down at the plate of spaghetti in front of me. “Mm, I don’t have grandparents, cause they died, but I was never close with them because they didn’t like me. They didn’t like Kenny and my mom either… hmm… I’m not an expert on family history because I don’t ask a lot… but, well my mom and Kenny lived together when they were abandoned and so funds were always a problem.” He twirled some spaghetti onto his fork. “And my mom works for you so,”

“I don’t care about her past,” Then I realized how awful that sounded. “I do! I mean, I won’t judge her for it or fire her,”

“If you do I’m breaking up with you,”

A chill ran down my spine. “No, please. Trust me,”

Levi sighed. “She’s not forty, she’s thirty-eight. Because they were abandoned, obviously money was an issue… my mom was a… well… a sex worker, but you can tell that it didn’t work out. Kenny got furious with Kuchel and house arrested her the entire pregnancy… and when I was born, they both took care of me and my mom got to studying and went to nursing school and she’s a little hyperactive,”

“Were you bullied as a kid?”

“Obviously, the no-dad jokes and the gay jokes, also because I was tiny, or slow, I wasn’t as strong as the other kids…”

“You don’t have to continue if it upsets you, baby,”

Levi took a long pause before breaking down. “It wasn’t fair! I hate people,”

“W-What?”

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed,” He sulked over and closed the door quietly. 

I put his food away so he could eat it later. Levi was buried in his blankets all upset. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,”

“It wasn’t your fault,”

“If it makes you feel better, they called me the stuck up rich kid, and boys hated me cause the girls found me cute,”

“Well, boys only disliked me if I didn’t do what they said. If I didn’t they called me a dirty whore,”

“Why?”

“Cause they saw me as something to fuck. I was the kid they’d steal lunch money from,”

“Aw,” I placed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I think I would have found you adorable,”

“We would have definitely fucked in the locker room had we been in the same school… I have my ways of convincing,”

“ _Had,_ you can’t do that now,”

“I know,” He mumbled and cuddled closer to me. “I just realized there’d be no possible way we’d be in the same school together,”

I smiled. “Forgot you were eleven years younger?”

Levi paused. “You turn… thirty-six soon,”

“Mhm,”

“Mm… what do you want for your birthday?”

“I have what I want, Levi.”

“Don’t be boring,”

“Fine, I want a cake with balloons and party hats,”

Levi lit up. “Really?”

I was going to tell him no but he sat up and picked up his phone. “Buttercream or? Do you want fondant? What flavors do you like?”

“I don’t really have a pref-“

“Do you like frosting? Or, how about a cupcake cake?”

I kissed him to shut him up and he blinked slowly up at me. Then he just put his phone down, wrapped his arms around my neck, and just hugged me. He napped for a while, and the doorbell rang so I got up to answer the door. It was a woman. “Uh, hello?”

“Oh dear, I think I’ve been given the wrong address,”

“Who are you looking for?”

“Your boyfriend, Mr. Yeager,” She smiled. “Levi Ackerman,”

Then I realized I had no shirt on and this was Mrs. Church. I slowly closed the door and ran to the room. “Levi! Some lady is here for you!”

“But I don’t wanna go to school,” He said sleepily. 

“Baby,” I shook him. He whined and sat up. “What,”

“I think Mrs. Church is here.”

Levi rubbed his eyes before making his way to the door. Then he came back. “I have no pants on!” He quickly slipped on some shorts and went back. “Hi! No, no, you weren’t interrupting, I was just taking a small nap, please come in.”

I felt a little awkward so I tidied up Levi’s room and put on a shirt. “So, is this your apartment?”

“Yes, Eren just spent the night. How are you? Take a seat. Would you like anything?”

“Water, please,”

I sat at the table as well and Mrs. Church looked at me. I felt uneasy. Levi served her a glass and sat down in front of her. “Thank you. You know, your mother told me she has never been here,”

“I moved here like a couple weeks ago. I don’t really have people over. I spend my nights with Eren more times than here,”

I got up to get myself something to drink, I felt out of place. “I’ll give you a proper tour another day, when I’ve cleaned.”

She laughed. “Alright,”

“How do you two know each other?” I asked, sitting down next to Levi. I fiddled with his fingers, hoping to relax. Was this how Levi felt sometimes? There was a little pause and then Mrs. Church cleared her throat. “Levi was born in my own hospital. His family has our healthcare insurance,”

I nodded. “So you make friends with your clients?”

“He knew my son,” She looked at me with a look. I instantly looked back down to Levi’s tiny fingers. His nails were so well taken care of. 

“And how’s Snickerdoodle?”

“She passed away last month but she left us with a buttload of kittens to take care of.” 

I saw Levi’s eyes light up and smiled. “I could take care of some for you, or I could buy one off you, or-“

“Relax Levi, I’d gladly give you one.” She pulled out her phone and then I realized there went my chance to give him one. It wouldn’t be as special. I let go of his hand and tried not to pout. “She had kittens of three different coats…”

“Oh, this one! This white one with the brown paw and ears,”

“I’ll actually go get her now and then we’ll go after I come back, give you time to get ready,” 

He nodded and with that we were alone again. He instantly turned to me and smiled. “Come with me,”

“Should I? I’m feel left out,”

Levi fiddled with his fingers. “Remember my glass table at the other apartment? Remember the picture with me and my ex?”

I looked at him while I tried to remember and it gasped a little. The Church’s had a foundation. A memorial. I’ve actually donated to that foundation… then I remembered that Levi had a photo of him and his ex…

“Your ex died of-“

“No! Don’t say it! I’m trying to get over it,”

“You’re not over your ex?”

“I’m not over how he died,”

Looking at Levi, how young he must have been… young and in love. I sighed and kissed his lips. “Baby, I’ll go anywhere with you,” As we got ready, I realized it was a little insensitive of me to wish he didn’t feel for his ex when I’m still bitter over Historia. “Baby,”

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay if you still love him,”

He didn’t speak till he changed his shirt. “He was around for a long time-“

“Yeah, it’s okay. He was someone special. Maybe some time you can tell me about it?”

“Sure,” He smiled and we kissed. I ruffled his hair a little and kissed his cheek. 

“Eren,”

“Hm?”

“I love _you_ ,”

It always made my heart melt hearing him say that. I kissed him against a wall and Levi pulled away. “I gotta be presentable,”

“What’s one quickie?”

“One quickie? With you? Never, I rather have three rounds,”

“Greedy,”

“Hey, with sex like the one you give me?”

“You’re delicious,”

Levi giggled and stepped around me. He pulled on a light-green tee and some jeans. “So, you hungry? I know we ate awhile agol but If I choose a restaurant, there’s one my mom and I went to. I want to eat chicken salad again, or we could go for something else.”

So we waited for Mrs. Church to return. We ended up on the floor, but we went to open the door together. She handed Levi a basket with a big fluffy white blanket on it. I helped her bring in some food bags she had and I set up the bowl and litter box in a small corner. Levi squealed as he dug in the blanket and pulled out a tiny kitten with a big red bow on it. “Eren! Look!” He showed me the tiny kitten. “What should we name her?”

I tried not to get too excited when he said ‘we’, it just meant a lot. “Mm, well, did you have ideas?”

“We should take her with us,”

I nodded and Levi held the small kitten in the blanket. It was silent except for Levi whispering to his kitten. “Levi, did you have anywhere you wanted to go?”

“Yeah, but, you can choose if you want,” He didn’t look up. 

An hour later, we were all sitting down with a plate of shrimp scampi. “So Levi, how’s work?”

“Oh, I babysit for Eren, which is how I met him actually. He changed his name on the ad so I didn’t recognize anything but, yeah, the cafe doesn’t do for me, though I may go back,”

“How so?”

“Mm… something came up, but it’s fine. Nifa still works there,”

“Kenny’s still with her mom?” 

Levi nodded and I was confused. Something came up? He wasn’t going to watch Ymir anymore? Did I do something wrong? My heart started to pound and I grew anxious. Levi and Mrs. Church chatted and I was suffering in silence. Zeke then texted me out of nowhere.

 **Zeke:** _hey if u became an uncle would u be sad?_

 **Me:** _What the fuck do you mean, UNCLE? Mikasa’s pregnant? Or Iz???_

 **Zeke:** _it’s just a question…_

Then I realized Mrs. Church was getting up. “I’ll be back in a few,” Levi nodded and smiled. As soon as she was gone, I turned to Levi.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Huh?” Levi tipped his head.

“Why are you no longer gonna be taking care of Ymir?”

“Cause Historia’s back in her life? I’m sure she’s gonna be watching her, so without a job with you, I’ll just go back. I was a bitch, but Rico would take me back. She’s my old boss by the way, she thinks I’m adorable,” My heart was still pounding and I ran my hand through my hair. “Eren, are you okay?”

“You can’t leave,”

“I’m not going to,” Levi still gave me a confused look. I was silent for another moment. 

“You don’t have to work, baby. I can support you,”

“But I don’t want that,” I don’t know why I was being like this. I needed to relax. 

“Hey, how about Caramel? Since she has brown ears and her little paw?”

I smiled weakly and nodded. “Awesome,”

Levi’s face dropped. “What’s wrong? You’re pale,”

“I’m freaking out for no reason, don’t mind me,”

Levi scooted his chair all the way to me. “Here, hold her,” Then he kissed my cheek. “I love you, Eren. It’s just a little job, not like I’m gonna move out of the district or anything. You’re perfect,” He beamed and kissed my lips. “And so handsome, and adorable, and very nice. If it makes you feel better, I could stay a week or two with you, give Hanji my apartment for the time being. It could be like a test to see if I’m cut out to live with someone else,”

I nodded enthusiastically and he giggled. “I love you,”

“I love you too, and so freaking much,”


	7. Progress

_**4 Months Later** _

I had paged Kuchel five times. She was _late_ to check on her patients. It was the first time that this has happened so I was confused. Did she get food poisoning? Maybe she was in the clinic… or maybe she slipped and fell?

I got scared so I went to go find her. She was not on the PICU floor, or the NICU. I checked on her patients, which scared some parents because I’m the “big guns” and only show up when there’s bad news, or when a situation is too difficult for the rest of the nurses and doctors to handle. After an hour of Kuchel being gone, I left the hospital since Zeke never answers my texts. I grew upset and burst into his office, something I shouldn’t have done. There were files all over the floor, pens, paper clips… and Kuchel was on his desk, on her back, _naked_ , with Zeke inside of her. I cleared my throat. “Kuchel, I want you back at the hospital in ten minutes or you’re fired,” I quietly left and Mikasa giggled behind me. 

“What,”

“It’s funny, that shit only happens to you,”

“I’m telling on him,”

“Aww, Ewen is still a wittel baby…” I pulled her hair and she squealed. “Leave your brother alone. He’s an adult,”

I rolled my eyes and sat down in her office. Mikasa was in charge of a number of banks and realtor companies. When I was sixteen, I moved out because I hated living with my dad and Dina and my mom was busy with Isabel and Keith at the time wasn’t my biggest fan. I finished highschool, paid for college, and was living with Hannes. When I was eighteen, I took every single hospital from my dad since he so stupidly put my name on everything. So I took his name off and claimed them as my own. He was _furious_ , but him being angry at me wasn’t going to help so he gave up. He never learned his lesson. When I told Mikasa what I did, she did the same thing with her share of the company Dad gave her. He tried to blame our mom for that, but I didn’t let him. I told him if he had never left my mom to go be with some old bitch who gave birth to his wackass son, we’d all be civilized. I think I hurt his feelings, because he never bothered me again. 

“Why don’t you go be with Levi? He’s hanging with Izzy right now,”

“Why?”

“Cause she’s picking out materials for dresses and he was finished working. You gotta book a date with Levi nowadays, this family loves him,”

“I see,” I tried not to be so grumpy. I wish I could be inside of Levi while he was laying on my desk too… we aren’t at all _active_ as I would say… in the total of five months we’ve been together we’ve had sex a total of six times. “Hey, you talk to Levi right?”

“Mhm,”

“Do-“

“Do we talk about you? Yes,”

“Why?”

Mikasa stopped writing for a second. “Maybe you know this, or not, but he’s kinda…” I grew nervous and Mikasa pulled some hair behind her ear. “He kinda likes you,” I must have been making a weird face, because she laughed, pinched my cheeks, and kissed my forehead. “I love you,”

“What do you guys talk about?”

“He literally has nothing bad to say, and I do try to get something out of him, and no, he’s all fine.”

“So he’s happy?” 

“Yes,” She smiled. “Why? Is there a reason why he wouldn’t be?”

“We don’t, you know,”

“You guys don’t have sex?” She whispered. “Why?” I shrugged. Then I saw Kuchel rush passed us, tying her hair up. I smiled, she’s literally so adorable. I looked at the time, it was only two. I groaned. “What?” Miksa asked without looking up. 

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe my kid is off with her bitch mother and my boyfriend is taken by my sister,”

“You’re working,” She smiled. “Or did you want Levi to sit on your dick while you were filing paperwork?” I didn’t answer, so she burst out laughing. I sighed and tied my hair up. Then I pulled her out of her chair and sat in it. “Hey!”

“Shush,”

“You _do_ need to get laid, you’re such an ass,”

Zeke walked in and I threw a pen at him. “Next time you fuck my nurse passed her break and make her miss check ups, I’m banning you from my fucking hospital,”

Zeke picked up the pen and sighed. “Yes, I apologize, really. I’m sorry,” He sat at the desk and scratched the back of his neck. Then Iz walked in. “Let me tell you, Levi is so fun to be around.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s downstairs talking with Mom,”

Levi actually stayed with me for an entire month. It was such a dream. Waking up with him next to me, sleeping so peacefully. Eating breakfast with me, lunch and dinner… my house was filled with his silliness, his laughter along with Ymir’s and even Hannes’. It was never dull with him around. I got to kiss him whenever I wanted and hold him and we spent so much time together. 

Levi burst into the office. “He’s DYING?!” 

I looked up and Iz snickered. “He was, he had tears and everything,”

Levi shot her a look and I was still confused. “What’s wrong?” He kissed me and hugged me. I looked at Iz and she smiled. 

“Wait, was I crying?”

“You were close,” Mikasa nodded. I blushed and looked away. Levi sat in my lap and cuddled against me. “I love you, don’t be sad,”

I held him close and kissed the side of his face. 

“Also, Zeke made your mother’s job go on the line,”

Levi stopped. “Excuse me?”

“It’s that, she has a lunch break of eighty minutes because Eren is so nice and gave her an extra twenty to spend time with Zeke. However, Zeke made her a little over an hour late because he was screwing her on his desk. It’s bad because your mom takes care of children, and some stay here without their parents cause they work.”

Levi stood up, grabbed a thick book Mikasa had on her desk, and _slammed_ it into Zeke’s face. “Respect my mother’s schedule or I’ll hurt you!”

He left a bump and a bruise on his face that developed over time. But then after twenty minutes, Levi burst into tears. “Zeke, I’m sorry!”

Zeke was very much alarmed and sat Levi down on his lap to try and calm him down. “It’s okay, Levi, I’m fine,”

“That’s two of the Yeager-Shadis siblings down,” Iz smiled. “Eren and I are the elite,” 

_That_ made me smile too. He went to go get ice and placed it on Zeke’s head and wept about how sorry he was. “Hey so, now that we’re all here, I need to explain to everyone the schedule I made with Historia. I have Ymir four days out of the week, she has three. I have Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. She has the other three. I have Christmas, Halloween, and New Year. She has the next spring break, and I have Ymir’s fifth birthday,”

“I hate that,” Mikasa started. “I think she has too many days,”

“I had Mom there helping me, and also in case Historia decided to stab me and take Ymir. Also Zeke, I need to ask you to watch the transportation system. I told her she was not allowed to take her out of the district without me around, or without someone else of the family.”

“Do you think she would actually do something like that?”

“Like Hell I’d trust her with my baby,” I crossed my arms.

Then we saw other people running around. “Oh, Dad must be coming,” Mikasa mumbled. “Get outta my chair,”

“I like this chair,”

Dad walked in and looked at Mikasa, Iz, and I. “Your mother is downstairs by the way,”

“She has a name,” I snapped. 

My dad just looked at me and then looked at Zeke. “What happened?”

“I’ve been punished,”

“Mm… so listen I got a call from yo- Carla… Isabelle, she asked me to let you know that you have a flight for tomorrow,”

“Ooh, can I come?” Levi asked her.

“I was gonna ask you anyway, but yes, please,”

“Don’t you have work?” I asked.

“I can ask for the time off,”

I irked me so much that I was burning. “Where are you going?”

“I dunno yet,” 

“Carla also asked for you to go, Mikasa,”

“Oh _finally!_ A thousand times yes! Levi let’s go shopping,” Mikasa dragged him out but he looked so happy. 

“Does she not like her job?” My dad rubbed the back of his neck. I **almost** felt bad too. He did give her a big portion of his companies to her, but then my anger seeped in to save me.

It was silent, just the three of us. Then a small knock was heard and Levi appeared behind Dad. “Hey, can I take Eren for the rest of the day? Iz said he hasn’t been feeling well and he might get worse if he’s working,”

“Cause you can fuck a sickness away,” Zeke snickered.

Levi took the book he hit him with and chucked it at his head. “Shut the fuck up you old pervert! You were the one who had my mother on your desk! I hate you!”

Dad raised his eyebrows. “Is that true?”

Zeke blushed and nodded. Dad came over to me and I felt like an angry dog about to rip his finger off. He placed his hand on my forehead and looked at my face. “Have you been sleeping well?”

I pulled my face back. “Yes. May I leave?”

He sighed. “Fine,”

I got up and left with Levi. I was silent for five minutes before Levi turned to me. “What happened?”

“It’s stupid,”

“Hey,” I grabbed my sleeve. “Don’t be like that, what happened? If it makes you feel better I pouted the whole day cause I got a papercut and it stung,”

“I just feel like I’m losing everything,” I blurted. “Historia has Ymir again and I feel like I don’t spend enough time with you. I don’t want you to feel neglected,”

“You don’t make me feel like that,” He pecked my lips and then smiled.

“Does it bother you that we don’t have a lot of sex?”

The fact that Levi took a moment to respond gave me the answer I needed. “No,” He smiled again. We walked to the parking lot and found Mikasa and Iz there waiting as well. “So, Eren are you coming with us or?”

“Yeah cause I got him out of work so he can go home,” Levi shook his head. “Yes, he’s coming with us,” He took my hands and kissed them. I melted inside and smiled slightly. “We’ll meet you there,” 

She nodded and the girls left. “Hey can you open the back door for me? I left something inside,” Levi asked. But seeing as he was distracted, I stood there. “Mm? What?”

“Do you _want_ to have more sex?”

“It’s fine if we don’t have it so much, Eren.”

“I’m asking what you want,”

“But I’m younger than you, of course my sex drive is gonna be a little higher than yours,”

“Levi, I will literally take you against my car,”

He blushed. “We’d get arrested,” I however didn’t care and turned him over. “No wait- Eren,” He stopped me from taking his pants off. “Are you upset because of the lack of sex?”

I didn’t know how to answer and it made Levi chuckle. “You’re so adorable,” He opened the backseat door and pulled me in by the tie. “Come here, Daddy,”

I instantly pulled his shirt off and yanked him on me. “I’m going to fuck you, you get that?”

He nodded and undid his pants for me. He pushed the front seat forward to make space for my legs. Then he got distracted. “So that’s where this was!” He picked up his _cellphone_ off the car floor. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Who else do you fuck in my car that your phone was there?”

Levi snickered. “Who else do you fuck in your car that the passanger seat is always pulled back? You know I need it forward,”

I grew hot with embarrassment and Levi stared at his screen while dragging his finger off the head of my cock and down to the base. I shivered and Levi smiled. “That came out so well,”

“Did you just videotape my dick?”

He nodded and put his phone away. I grabbed his face and kissed him. “You’re the only one I have in my life, I promise,”

“I know,” He giggled and kissed me back. 

I pulled back for a moment. “Wait so how did you get Isabel’s message that I was upset? You ran into the office earlier,”

“She texted your mom, and your mom told me. Now, no more talking.” He kissed me again and ran his fingers through my hair, moaned in his throat. I took us both in my hand and stroked fast, causing Levi to pull and whine. I smiled, breaking the kiss. Levi moaned again, against my mouth. “S-Stop, I’m gonna-"

I immediately let go and he whined. I leaned forward for the lube I had in the compartment and a condom. I rolled it on and prepped Levi, starting with two fingers. He moaned in my ear and it was driving me insane. It pissed me off that I was constricted to the space in my car. _Oh,_ if we had been in the bedroom. Fuck. 

I was ripped out of my head when Levi began to suck on my skin. He bit, sucked, and licked my neck that I was sure he was going to leave so many marks. “Be careful, baby,” I groaned. 

“Mm, why?” He nipped my lower lip.

“Cause I work as a children’s doctor, baby, it’s not professional,”

Levi shrugged and sucked right where my pulse was. I held his waist, aligning him at my entrance. “I’m gonna go in,”

He nodded, still busy with my neck. His breath hitched up when I started lowering him onto me. Levi pulled back and bit his lip. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” He shook his head. In fact, he even moved his hips down on his own. I squeezed his hips at the sudden tightness. “Ouch,” Levi gave me a look. 

“Sorry,” I smiled sheepishly.

As soon as Levi had me all the way inside, he visibly swallowed. He moved his hair to the side and looked at me… before he started bouncing up and down relentlessly, starting an unforgiving pace before I had time to process anything. I let out a shaky breath against his neck, already feeling heat start to coil in my stomach. I wanted to do this more often, it felt so fucking good.

I started thrusting up into him, filling the car with sounds of skin smacking skin and Levi moaning and shivering with pleasure. I licked his helix and he curled forward, away from my mouth. “Don’t,”

“Too much for you baby?”

He giggled breathlessly. “Go harder, please,”

“I don’t want to hurt you,”

Levi grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. “I want it hard, _Daddy_ ,”

And that was all in took for me to lose it.

* * *

“Hypocrite!”

“It was me!” Levi tried to explain to Mikasa why we were nearly forty-five minutes late… well fifty, because I had to leave the car to be washed downstairs in the parking lot, “I was the one who provoked him, c’mon look at that cute face and those eyes, he’s innocent,”

“You forget I’m his sister and I know all his tricks. Why do you think he’s a brat who still cries when things don’t go his way? He’s almost forty, the nerve of him,”

“I’m in love with his dick too, Mikasa,”

“I don’t want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again “ Mikasa put her hands on his shoulders, and left us alone. I kissed his cheek. “And I’m in love with your ass,” I whispered. 

“I’m not done with you,” He scoffed.

“Oh no, baby. It’s me who isn’t done with you,”

He gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. I heard my mom’s voice nearby and yanked Levi by the hand as I rushed over. “My baby! You’re here too!” She turned around and hugged me. “Wanna come with me? I’m trying to steal all my kids for a couple days,”

“But I have a kid too,”

“Oh, give the time to Historia, don’t be assholish,”

“I’ll think about it,”

“You’ll be leaving Zeke to tend the building alone,” Mikasa added.

“I’m in,” I nodded. My mom clapped her hands. Eventually we did get separated from the girls. “You still seem down,”

“I’m not totally jumping to the idea of giving my ex more days, but I already told her so,”

“I could model some things for you,”

“There are people here,” I ran my hand through my hair. 

“Eren Yeager, I’d strip right here for you,” He started to pull his shirt off.

“Do _not._ ” I blushed and grabbed his tiny hands. “Fine, fine, you can model,”

Levi clapped excitedly and went to the changing rooms. I had to prepare myself for him to dress in revealing clothing. Yet I was still equally as surprised when he came out in ripped jean shorts and a light blue crop top. My eyes widened and I quickly tried to compose myself. He walked towards me and I got to see how delicious his thighs looked. I grabbed him close and kissed his belly. “You’re Heaven-sent and I’m buying this outfit,”

He giggled and swayed his hips as he went back to change. I sighed to calm down, but a few minutes later he came out in high-waisted skinny jeans and an open short sleeve dress shirt. “How about this?”

“You’re just leaving free kissing spaces aren’t you?”

“Me? Do something that scandalous? Never!” He nuzzled me before leaving. “But did you like it?”

“Give it to me,” I nodded. 

A few moments later, he came out in a fitted short black dress. I blushed and turned him around slowly. “Why is it that you look good in everything?”

“Mm, you’re biased,”

I bit the side of his leg and he squealed. “Eren!” 

“Kiss me,” When he did, I raised my hand up his leg, and it made him pull away. He winked at me and left. While he was changing, my mom popped up next to me. “Hey baby,”

“Hi,” I looked up at her and she kissed my head. “Oh, is Levi putting on a show?”

“I still play dress-up,” He poked his head out of the curtains. “Eren just likes to indulge me.”

“Oh, then by all means, I need you to try something on for me,” She handed him a few things and told him to put them together. “Wow, a skirt? Spicy,”

“Levi you were literally in a dress,” 

“That was for Eren’s eyes,”

My mom laughed and Levi went to go change. She handed him accessories as well. “I love how he seems to keep you on your feet. He’s very energetic, you need that,”

I nodded. “My life seems brighter with him in it,”

“I really want to see you last a long time with him,”

“I know the truth. You guys like him more than me,”

“That is not true! He’s just very social and you aren’t,”

I made a face and Levi came out in a light pink front-knot blouse with a black skort. He also wore silver bangles. “I think I can do this better than a woman,”

“Ah, yes, a woman, a mature one, with those socks, not even Ymir has those,”

He had white socks with little cartoon carrots on them. He squealed and sat down. “Don’t make fun of my socks!”

I picked him up and my mom put heeled boots on his feet. Levi got up and smiled. “I feel tall,”

“You should work for me, you make a gorgeous model,”

“But… then I won’t see Eren as much.” My heart fluttered and he continued. “Don’t they travel a lot?”

“Just a few weeks at a time, baby.”

Levi fiddled with his fingers and looked at me. “But,”

“Just think about it, okay?”

“Okay,” He nodded. Afterwards, my mom bought him different clothes to wear on the trip and we were in the food court eating. He was sharing chicken wings with Isabel while also sharing my fries. “Is Keith coming with us?”

“Keith doesn’t like flying,” Mom said.

Levi rested his head on my arm. He gripped my shirt a little. I looked at him and he looked up at me. “Mm?” But he didn’t say anything. “You scared?” 

“No, just, thinking,” 

I kissed him gently and nuzzled him after. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head and just cuddled against my arm. We went to Mom’s later to get everything situated and that’s when Dad came home. “You’re taking Mikasa _and_ Eren? Do you not know they work?”

“Yes, I am aware. I simply asked and they said yes,”

“You can’t just have them drop their jobs for some time while you go out and take them to look at people walking in clothes,”

She laughed. “You know very well that it’s more than just that. What’s wrong? Is Dina not giving you much attention? Is that why you’re here yelling at me?”

“Mom, Dad, calm down.” Mikasa stood between them. “Dad, just please go back to your own family,”

“What, I’m not family anymore?”

I stood up from the couch. “No you got your out the minute you chose to go back to your fucking wife,” I shoved him out the door. “Get away from my mother, we all chose her over you,” I slammed the door in his face and felt like crying. An hour later, Zeke came by but explained he just wanted to be with his siblings.

“You three make me feel left out,”

“Why? You, Eren, and Mikasa share the same dad.” Isabel explained.

“But obviously you don’t care about him, so you stay together because you share the same mother. How long are you going to be gone?”

“Two weeks officially,” My mom responded. Zeke nodded slowly and then I huffed. “Don’t you have friends?”

Levi stood behind me and kissed my head. “Calm down, he’s still your brother,”

Then Keith came home. “Hello Eren, Mikasa, Levi, oh? Hey Zeke, where’s my wife?” He went to the bedroom and Mikasa giggled. “He’s cute,”

“You need a boyfriend,” Levi told her.

“She has someone already,”

“It’s nothing official,” Mikasa mumbled. “Besides, it’s been weird…”

“Keith honey, are you sure you’re not coming?”

“Yes I’m sure. How many kids are you taking?”

“Mm… all,"

He chuckled. “You’re adorable,”

I didn’t act like I didn’t notice how sad Zeke looked. I think Levi was trying to cheer him up and offered to play thumb war with him. “Baby, you should go get ready to leave,” 

I nodded and looked at Levi, who was now trying to arm wrestle Zeke. Of course, he lost but then he shook Zeke’s head, kissed his cheek, and called him an old man. “Hmm,” He started loudly when we were back at his apartment. “Fuck, your mother never said where we were going.”

“I think we’re going to London,” 

“Oh boy, that’s really far away. We’re just a little island and the world is out there,”

“I love the people on this island, except, well, maybe four people.”

Levi was really nervous though, he went quiet and I’ve learned that whenever he’s like that, he’s in his head. “Baby, what’s your favorite color?”

Whenever the kids at the hospital would get nervous because they were left alone, I’d try to get to know them to make them feel comfortable. 

Levi blinked slowly up at me. “Uh… blue I guess, my eye color.”

“I like your eyes, they’re very pretty,”

“I think yours are too, but they make me nervous,”

“Why?”

“Cause,” He smiled as he folded some dress pants into his suitcase. “They’re huge and you’re thirty-five. You have little kid eyes,”

“I have little kid eyes? Wow, and everyone I’ve met only tell me how good they look,”

Levi giggled and shrugged. “They’re not _bad_ , just very big and I can only imagine how you must have looked when you were a kid,”

I handed him my phone and he just sent himself all my baby pictures and also the ones of Isabel and Mikasa. “Hey, who is this?”

“Oh that’s when Jean and Marco were a thing… seems like the only relationship that is going well is ours and well, your mothers.”

“Well, what’s wrong with them?”

“Jean’s always had a crush on Mikasa, but she always ignores him.

“So why doesn’t he give up,”

“I wouldn’t give up if you ignored me, you’re sexy,”

“I will burn you,”

I laughed and kissed his cheek. He put my phone down and continued packing, but I didn’t leave him in silence. “What’s your favorite animal?”

I tried having this same conversation with Historia, but she just laughed at me and never answered. “Uh, I never really thought about that… but I guess I like penguins,” When he said 'penguins' he waddled a little. “Oh! And cats!” Then he gasped. “My CAT! I CAN’T GO TO LONDON!” I smiled and he dashed out and came back with a small kitten in his arms. “What am I gonna do?”

“Have one of your friends watch her?”

“Hanji and Erwin are always too busy, and Nifa has Kenny at home. Ah! I got it!” He grabbed his phone. “Hi Petra!” 

And this said Petra was over in twenty minutes. “These roses are beautiful,”

“Yeah, I’m still getting used to how many there are, but Eren bought them for me. Oh! Come and meet Eren,” They appeared in his bedroom in front of me. “Eren, this is Petra. Petra, this is Eren. He’s my boyfriend,”

Petra looked at me for a while. “The bar guy? No wait? YOUR BOSS?” She shook him and Levi laughed. “You better not hurt him or I’ll cut you,” She said to me.

“Don’t worry, Hanji is already waiting for that hammer to fall,”

“It’s funny cause his family thinks I’m in it for the money, you guys think he’s out to hurt me,”

“Doesn’t he have a kid?”

“Aw, but Ymir’s so cute and nice,”

Petra shrugged. “So what is it that you needed me for?”

“I need you to watch my kitten,”

“Ooh, you bought a kitten?”

“Nah, Mrs. Church gave her to me,”

Petra gasped and followed Levi out of the room. “You saw her again? How is she?”

“Oh she’s fine, happy.”

I decided to not be awkward and follow them too. “Just for two weeks, you can have- please tell Oluo not to bully her, please. I’ll cry,”

“Babe, you know he loves you,”

“No he doesn’t, Oluo’s always been mean to me. Always trying to one-up me as if he had a reason to,”

“He doesn’t want to believe you’re gay,”

“Do I have to suck a dick in front of him? I’ll do it if that’s what- well no, cause maybe Eren wouldn’t want that.”

“Oh so this is something serious?”

“Yep!”

It was silent between the two of them and I stopped before entering the kitchen. “If he ever does something to you, you tell me,” She said in a low voice. 

“Petra, he’s not like that, I swear. He’s different,”

“It’s just- you’ve said that before, baby.”

“But I mean it!”

Then they went silent and I walked into the kitchen. Petra looked at me and smiled. “So where are you two going,”

“London, my mother offered to take us to a runway show she’s working on,”

Then she gasped. “Your mom! Levi, how is she doing?”

“Mm? Oh she’s more than okay! She’s dating his brother,”

“Damn, so now I have to go after both brothers,”

“No, I got Zeke taken care of,”

“She’s dating Zeke Yeager?!”

Levi nodded and was shook again. I stepped in and removed him from her hands. “Don’t do that, you’re gonna hurt his head,”

She stayed for another while, he fed her, and then they talked some more. Then some man came to get Petra and Levi immediately ran behind me. “Oluo, see this man? He’s my _boy_ friend cause I’m a _homo_ sexual which means I like _men_.”

“Paid actor,”

“Oh come on!” Levi huffed. “If I had to have sex with one girl in my life it wouldn’t even be Petra!”

“Why?” Petra gasped. 

“Cause Oluo would kill me! Besides I’m the most obvious bottom!”

“Why doesn’t he believe you?”

“Cause he’s dumb!” Levi scoffed and left. He came back and handed Petra the basket along with the little food bags. “She gets fed twice a day, in the morning and at night. Just two scoops,”

“What’s her name?”

“Caramel,”

“That’s dumb,” 

“No! What’s dumb is _your_ name! And your last name! Who looks at a kid and decides, hm! Let’s name him Oluo Bastard.”

“It’s Bossard,”

Levi turned away and hugged me. Petra giggled. “Come on, honey, before you blow his fuse,”

It was around eightish when Levi finished. “Whoo! I’m done! Now you,”

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“I’m horny,”

“We had sex earlier,”

I pouted and he giggled. “Let’s go finish packing and then we’ll see.”

Except, we got there and Levi just went through my things. He was amazed by the fact that I had a walk-in closet. My mom came home just as I was about to finish. “Baby, I’m taking my private airline, Levi has a kitten right?”

“He already found a sitter,”

“Nonsense, Levi adores his little kitten. Where is he?”

But in the end, he decided not to take the kitten. “Okay, so flight leaves at four in the morning. Don’t be fooling around and then miss it, okay?”

We weren’t actually alone till eleven. I was exhausted. “Hey Levi?”

“Mm,”

“Why does Petra think I’m gonna hurt you?”

“After Mrs. Church’s son… well I kinda went a little crazy and had really bad little relationships with men who treated me like shit. I was… high most of the time so I didn’t care. But they’d get angry with me, and sometimes hit me or just never cared about my feelings,”

“I’d never treat you like that, you know?”

“I know,” He nodded and kissed me. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” I held his warm face in my hands. “I really want to be with you for a long time,”

He nodded again. “I wanna be with you too, I uh…” He started blushing. “I wouldn’t mind if you were my last relationship ever,”

I tried not to get ahead of myself with that. Historia never said things like that to me. The moment was interrupted by a call from my mom. “ _Baby! I accidentally booked the entire first class section,”_

“Nice, that’s something that you just do by accident,”

“ _You sound upset, what’s wrong?”_

“Mom, I’m tired,”

“ _Oh! Okay! Sorry! Get some sleep!”_ She hung up. Levi giggled and I sighed. “It’s hard to believe she’s almost sixty,” Levi smiled and went to bed.

The airport was a nightmare to walk in! People immediately recognized my mother, so they recognized me, so I had to shield Levi from any cameras. Mikasa was smart, she wore a reflective sweater so she’d ruin anyone’s photos if they used flash, and a black cap to hide her face. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and took her time walking over to us.

 _That’s_ when I saw Zeke behind her. I didn’t have time to get upset when I saw Kuchel under his jacket. I got Levi through security and took Kuchel out as well. We had to wait for Isabel though. “I thought you said be ready, how is it that she lives with you and is late?”

“Relax,”

“I can’t relax, I hate this,” 

I looked down in my jacket and saw Levi just resting his head on my chest. “This is cool,”

I snickered. “Believe me, it gets boring,” I looked at Zeke, who was also talking quietly to Kuchel.

Then we heard the crowd get louder and saw Isabel go through security. “See this is why I wanted to take the private airline,”

“We don’t need that,” Mikasa shrugged. 

When we were all together, that was another task. We were still early for the flight so Zeke and I had to keep walking around. “I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you,”

“Never,” I turned to Zeke. “Why are you here?”

“I asked if I could come, and your mother said yes and offered to take K- to take her as well,” 

“You know what? Fuck this, do you wanna hide from the press or do you not care?”

“Well I mean, won’t the press call me a gold digger,”

“Are you?”

“No,” 

“So don’t worry about it,”

Levi smiled and got out of my jacket. He held my hand and put some sunglasses on. “Can we get something to eat?”

I was bombarded with questions about Levi and about foundations I had donated to and about Ymir and it was a whole mess. Things like: Do you think your child’s mother would approve of this? Where are you going? If you really donated to charity, why are you wearing designer clothes? Who was the man next to me? What was my sexuality? Was I going to start working with my mother? 

I ignored them and simply watched Levi order Chinese food at three-twenty in the morning. “Do you want anything?”

“Orange chicken. Oh, and get egg rolls.” 

Levi looked at Zeke. “Does she want anything?”

“An egg roll and soup,”

“Do you want anything?” He asked Zeke.

“Just get more rice, please,”

A few minutes later we were sitting back with my mom and my sisters. “This is cool! I never had to experience anything like this before until now,” Levi beamed. 

“It’ll only get worse,” I mumbled and bit into my delicious egg roll. “Fuck, this is good,”

“You didn’t eat before you came here?” My mom asked.

“No, I opted to sleep instead. Levi ate before though,”

“A little guy has to be eating!”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Aha, I knew it,” Isabel exclaimed. “Kuchel wear this on your finger, I had this custom made, it’s reflective,”

She was shushed loudly and Zeke took the ring. I swallowed and looked around. “No one seemed to notice,”

Kuchel wore it to start eating. She smiled and Zeke kissed her gently. “You’re adorable,”

“I’m tired,”

“These two make me feel so single,” Mikasa smiled. Levi tried to go off on his own, and didn’t come back for twenty minutes. I grew nervous and went to go look for him. He was stuck in a store. I grew angry and pushed my way through to get him out. “Why didn’t you call me?” Levi looked like he was about to cry so I just kissed his head and we went back. “What did you go buy anyways?”

“I saw a chocolate cake when we were walking by. It has strawberries on it and coffee too. You said you liked this cake, also because remember your birthday? This is the cake,”

“God, I'm going to fuck you,”

He giggled and blushed. Levi planned a small party for my birthday. Just my friends and my family. He worked with my chef to make a food buffet and he made my cake all by himself. I actually forgot about it till I came home after going out to the store, and saw everyone there. He also made little party hat clips that we had to wear and balloons were everywhere. I felt embarrassed by all the attention and I felt awkward but I also wanted to cry because Levi put so much effort and I loved him for that. There was meat being grilled and pasta and butterfly shrimp and chicken kabobs. He even had side dishes made. That night, him and I got absolutely _wasted._ I don’t remember much except having a lot of orgasms. 

“I’d actually love that,” Levi turned darker. 

“But we have to be boarding soon,”

I didn’t miss the way Levi frowned. I grabbed his hair gently, and pulled it to make him look at me. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he sighed. “Soon okay?”

He blushed and nodded, but I gave him another kiss before we got on the plane. When we were in our seats, Levi started eating again. “Do you want some cake now or later?”

“I’ll have some now, thanks,”

Levi fed me my slice when we were in the air. The seats were amazingly comfortable. They extended to be used as a bed and had a screen to watch movies. Levi went to sleep after I ate. The chairs also moved, so he pushed his closer to mine and put the armrest down. I handed him the pillow they gave me and he cuddled it while he slept. I caressed his face as he slept, my heart fluttering at how cute he looked. 

“Kuchel, you okay back there with my brother?”

She laughed. “Yep! I’m all good back here!”

“Want some cake?”

“Sure!”

I quietly turned my chair around to face them. “This chair is awesome.”

“You’re a child,” Zeke mumbled.

“Shut the fuck up, old man,”

“Boys,” My mom warned.

I huffed and gave Kuchel her slice. “Hey, do you have baby pictures of Levi?”

“Obviously,” She pulled out her phone and handed it to me.

“Oh, and am I gonna find nudes on this or?”

She thought for a moment and then smiled. “No,”

“If I see my brother’s dick, I’m suing,”

 _That_ got her to double check. I saw her clicking a bunch of buttons and I tried not to laugh. When I had her phone again, I instantly melted at the sight of newborn Levi. His cheeks were all small but chubby and he had a full set of hair. “Oh, is this Kenny?” I pointed to a man who was sitting next to her.

“Mhm,”

I noticed how young Kuchel looked and instantly remembered what Levi told me. His mother had him at fourteen. “When’s your birthday?”

“In November,”

“Still have time to make it,” I kept scrolling and then came across his first Halloween. “Stop, I’m gonna cry, he was a pumpkin?” Kuchel laughed and nodded. I sent the photo to myself and noticed how she was wiping tears away. “What?”

“I just want him to be okay.” She sniffed. “He’s so happy with you,”

I grabbed her hand and smiled. “I promise to do right by him, I really do love him,”

She nodded and I wiped her face.

Levi’s pictures were adorable. He smiled in almost every picture. When I got to his first grade photos, Levi woke up and snatched the phone. “Mom!” He blushed furiously. He turned my chair around and nearly cried. “Levi, what-”

“I was the **ugliest** kid ever, don’t look at me,”

“Are you kidding? You were the cutest!”

“Those are shit lies,” And it ruined his mood until we were all told to hold tight for landing. He started crying and panicking.

“Baby, it’s okay,” I offered him my hand and he clutched onto it. “I’m here, okay? I love you,”

And the instant we were off the plane, Levi ran into the nearest bathroom. Kuchel stood behind me. “Eren? I think I’m sick,”

“Hm? Go throw up,”

“No, that’s not it,”

“Then?”

“My boobs are hurting and I’m starving,”

I tripped over Mikasa’s carry-on and she laughed. I closed my eyes, contemplating Zeke’s death, before getting up. Kuchel helped me up and I sighed. “Let’s go find a drug store, Mikasa, help Levi.”

“How long have you been like this?”

“Uh, a week-ish? Maybe two,”

“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you care about Zeke’s wellbeing?”

“Uh… well I mean if it was something he knew he should’ve not done… eleven?”

“That’s not within the scale, therefore invalid. He dies today,”

“What! No! P-Pl-” She covered her mouth and took off running. Luckily she stopped right before the drug store and threw up in the trash can. I waited for her outside the bathroom when she went to go clean up. “Eren, I’m gonna die,”

“You must know what’s going on, if you came to me,”

“I don’t want to be right,”

“You don’t want Zeke’s ki-” Kuchel interrupted me by putting her small hand on my mouth. “Don’t say it,”

“I’m confused, don’t you want this?”

“Of course! But what about him? I’m gonna get all huge and I’ll be all whiny and needy and he’s gonna find me annoying,”

“As much as I dislike him, you gotta give him some credit. Zeke has never abandoned anyone. His ex-girlfriend, Pieck, they were together for two years. She was an angel, and I thought Zeke was going to propose but she left him earlier this year and they kept contact to see if the spark would ignite, but nope.”

“Was she pretty?”

“Oh, yes, she was beautiful,”

Kuchel started crying and I freaked. “B-But you are hot! Don’t cry, please! Just listen, Zeke took so long to ask her out, and you went on a date with him just seconds after knowing him,”

She blushed. “I couldn’t help it. He’s so freaking cute,”

“He’s _old,_ ” I sighed. “The point is that she got bored of him. She left him, she stopped talking to him. What do you guys even do?”

“W-Well, we spend time together at his house… we watch TV together, we make dinner together every night unless he takes me out, he comes by for lunch, we walk around the neighborhood together, he takes me shopping…”

“And that doesn’t tire you out?”

“No, he’s really sweet. Sometimes I feel like he does _too_ much for me, as if he thinks that if he doesn’t do those things, I’d leave. I’d still be happy if I could only see him a few times a week,”

I smiled and then she frowned. “Eren, they seriously hurt,”

“Take your bra off then,”

Kuchel did so, right in the middle of the isle and I just busied myself looking for her pregnancy test. I grabbed three different kinds. “Okay, I’m gonna ask you one more time,” She looked up at me and I tried not to break because she was a very adorable human. “How long have you been having these symptoms?”

She blushed and played with her hair. “It’ll be week seven tomorrow,”

“Damnit, Kuchel.” I handed her the tests. “Go pee on them,”

I waited for her and she came out crying. “He’s gonna hate me,”

I quickly entered and saw that all of them were positive, very positive. “Oh my,” She finished up in the bathroom, but looked completely depressed. I bought her some candy, but she didn’t even eat it. “Want me to tell Zeke?”

She nodded and hugged my arm. We found them and I pulled Zeke to the side while Kuchel went to go tell Levi. “I have a question,”

“What,”

“You want kids right?”

“Please don’t bother me, you know I do,”

“Great! So Kuchel’s pregnant and she’s crying because she think you won’t like her when she gets all big and ‘whiny’ and she states,”

“If I find out your fucking with me I will call Historia and tell her to run with Ymir,”

I smiled and stayed silent. Zeke then looked at Kuchel and then back at me. “You’re the most annoying younger sibling I have,” He marched off. I watched him approach Kuchel and whisper something in her ear. Then I saw him pick her up and spin her around. Our happiness was all sucked away when the commotion came our way. “Baby,” I called for Levi, and he looked up. I beckoned him over and kissed his head. “So you heard?”

“That I’m finally getting a sibling? Yep! This’ll be cool. Though, I feel some family drama will come with it,”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,”

“DISRESPECTFUL!” Mikasa yelled. Isabel was laughing, even as Mikasa swung at her. 

“What happened?”

“Isabel told me to flash the cameras, as if they deserved to see,”

“I could,” Levi started unbuckling his pants but I slapped his hands. “Ow!”

I cleared my throat. “Let’s go,”

Levi lightly kicked my butt and walked ahead. “Hey, I want a kiss,”

“Later,”

“No now,”

“Later,” I smiled.

“Now,”

I ignored him and he tripped me. I almost believed it wasn’t him, but then he just looked at me and didn’t bother to help me. I tried to do the same to him, but I only almost fell again and we got scolded by my mom. We eventually started pushing each other all the way to the hotel until I accidentally pushed him a little too hard into the door and he started crying. Kuchel gave me the ultimate death glare and my mom smacked me in the arm. 

“Holy fuck,” Kuchel gasped. “This is huge…"

“I got us four bedrooms. You okay? You look pale,” Carla sat her down. Zeke instantly ran to get her something from the restaurant downstairs. Levi just went into one of the rooms and sniffed. “Baby, I’m so sorry,”

“I know,” He mumbled.

I took him into my arms and kissed his cheek. “Let’s not play like that again, okay?”

He nodded and hugged me… at least that’s what I thought he was doing till I felt him slide off and then when I was slammed to the floor. “I WIN!” He took his shoe off and stepped on my hand with his foot. “You _LOSE_!”

I grabbed his ankle and stole his sock. “EREN! GIVE IT BACK,” 

I trapped it in my fist and crossed my arms. 

“Boys! Did you not learn?”

“Carla, he has my sock!”

She pinched her nose bridge and sighed. “Eren-”

“He stepped on me!”

“You threw me into a door!”

“I said sorry!”

“Too fucking bad!”

And she left us and closed the door. I smiled. “So, it’s time we deal with our issues like men,”

Levi tried reaching for it again and I nipped his cheek. “Eren!” Then he started unbuckling my pants and managed to undo them before I pushed him away. “All for a sock?”

“It’s mine!”

“Let’s see what the design is today, shall we? Aww, leaves?”

“Fuck off!” He blushed.

I escaped and sat back on the bed. “Eren, why are you being like this, just give me my sock back,”

“No,”

“Please?”

“Hey, we’re alone right now,” I whispered. Levi stopped for a moment and then bit his lip. “Can we?”

“Only if you keep quiet,”

“But they’ll still hear…”

I shushed him and kissed him. “I love you,"

Levi wrapped his arms around my neck as we kissed. I slid my hand down his shorts and pulled them down. “But I want- I want my sock,” He said between kisses. I tossed it behind me and he whined. I pulled his shirt off and I stopped. “Do we have lube?”

He gasped. “That’s what I forgot!”

I tried not to feel offended, but then Levi kissed me. “Just go in without it,”

“I could hurt you,”

“Wait, wait,” He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a little packet of lube. “I’m always prepared,”

I chuckled and prepared his entrance with it. Apparently it was hard for Levi to carry out his one task, he was squirming and whining and dragging his nails along my back. When I aligned my cock at his entrance, he gasped and sunk down slowly. “Fuck, fuck, shit,” 

I shushed him gently and kissed his quivering lips. He visibly swallowed and I nuzzled his neck. I pulled off my shirt and winked at him. “I’m going to move,”

He nodded and he gasped loudly. I clasped my hand over his mouth and watched his eyes flutter closed as I thrusted up into him. He was so hot inside, and he tightened up so much. He moaned in my mouth after moving my hand away. I grabbed his ass and pounded up harder, making him bite down his lip as he moaned. It was so sexy, seeing him like this, and it almost made me come right there. 

My phone rang and it scared us both. I simply pinned him down beneath me and put my finger in his mouth. “Hello?”

“ _Hi Daddy! Mommy said I can call you,”_

My jaw dropped slightly and I smiled. “Hey, baby, how are you?”

“ _Good! Mm, where’s Levi?”_

I looked at him and smiled again. “He’s a little busy,”

“ _Okay! I call back! Bye!”_

She hung up and I let out a breath. “That was Ymir.”

“My cutie,” He giggled. Then there was a knock on the door and we stopped again. “Boys, Isabel and Mikasa are gonna order sushi, do you want?” My mom asked. Levi nodded at me. “Yes please,”

But then I was no longer hard and pulled out. Levi looked disappointed and he went to go clean up in the bathroom. Then he stepped out and saw his sock, but I quickly ran to go get it and left the room. I put it in my pocket and went into the living room. Levi had a very sour expression and ignored me. He actually decided to excuse himself and left the building. He was gone for two hours. I actually got pissed and went to go look for him. I found him sitting on a bench hugging his knees. “So you decide to throw a tantrum because we couldn’t have sex? What are you, a teenager?”

He looked up at me. “What?”

Then it hit me that he wasn’t upset about that and felt stupid. “What’s up with you,”

“Mr. Church followed me to London, he wants to make sure I’m okay,”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story, plus, you might take things the wrong way,”

“Try me,”

Levi went silent for a long time. “Does Ymir think you and Historia are gonna be together someday?”

“She’s four, she doesn’t think about anything. The most thinking she does is when I ask her what flavor of ice cream she wants for dessert,”

“She’s bound to ask eventually,”

“I’ll handle that when I get there.” I sat down next to him. “Hey, I love you, you know that?”

He nodded and looked at me. Then someone’s hand went into Levi’s hair and we both looked up. “Mr. Church!” He stood on the bench to hug him. “You didn’t have to come all the way here, I’m okay, really.”

“Well we shouldn’t be too careful. It’s not a bad thing to have people, you know? How’s your mother?”

“She’s good, she actually came here with me.”

Mr. Church looked at me and smiled. “Mr. Eren Yeager, what a surprise. Oh! That’s right, you two are together. Do you mind if I have a word with Levi for a moment? We won’t be long,”

I nodded, seeing Levi was already standing next to him. They walked off and away from ear-shot. I watched them the entire time. Mr. Church’s face became serious as he started talking. I wished I knew what happened to Levi to cause someone else go nearly across the world just to check on him. It upset me that Levi still didn’t trust me enough to tell me things. They walked a bit further off and I noticed they were heading towards a food truck. I looked down, feeling left out again. I fiddled with my fingers until I heard quick footsteps. I looked up and saw Levi running towards me. “Come on! There’s a bunch of food trucks!”

I stood up and he stopped me. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” I said in a silent voice. “I just feel… I don’t know, awkward,”

Levi fiddled with a button on my shirt. Then he pulled me down to give me a long soft kiss. “I love you more than anything in the entire world, okay?” I smiled and blushed. “And you’re awesome,” He continued. “And you’re handsome, like very handsome. Sometimes I wonder why you decided to fall in love with me,”

I couldn’t stop smiling and he just beamed at me. He grabbed my hand and led me over, and I felt like crying out of happiness. That’s it, I was marrying him. 

We met with Mr. Church, and we walked towards the trucks hand in hand. “Hey, Eren,”

“Hm?”

“You’re beautiful too, like your personality is the best and it makes you so attractive. It goes very well with your body, like fuck, _take_ me Eren,”

I laughed and Levi smiled widely. “Feel better?” I nodded and he kissed my hand a few times. “I don’t ever want you to feel awkward,”

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. We stopped in front of a truck that sold wood-fired pizzas. “We can just eat sushi later, or bring this home and eat both, let’s get a simple cheese, can’t go wrong with cheese. Or do you want toppings?”

“I’d like mushrooms,”

“Okay,” He smiled. I kissed him gently and he hugged me. Mr. Church accompanied us to the hotel. “How long will you be in London, Levi?”

“Two weeks,”

“Let me know if you ever need anything,”

He nodded and we parted ways. “He really seems attached to you,”

“He sees me like a second son, plus I was always younger than my partners, so they saw me as a baby.” He stopped me before entering the room. “Hey, kiss me,”

I pushed him gently against the door and leaned in close. Levi closed the space and leaned up to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I carried him inside, forgetting there were people home, and sat him on the kitchen counter.

“Boys,” My mom giggled. I didn’t even bother to look up and just pushed my face in Levi’s chest in embarrassment. He laughed and ruffled my hair a little. “You’re cute,”

I wanted to suck on Levi’s tongue and I couldn’t because I had the family around. “I’m going to shower,” I announced. Mikasa snickered. “Yes, go shower that heat off your dick,”

I threw a throw pillow at her face and slammed the door.

* * *

**Levi’s POV**

I started eating without Eren. I was always nervous around his family and it made me metabolize at max speed, if it was possible. I split our pizza in half and opened our containers of sushi. He was outside talking to Zeke, giving him tips on what to expect from a pregnant woman. Mikasa came in and smiled. “You know, you look so cute there, eating alone.”

“Maybe that’s why I spent most of my lunches in elementary school alone, cause I looked cute,”

“You were alone?”

I nodded. “Nobody likes hanging out with the gay kid when you’re in elementary,”

“You came out pretty early,”

“It was more of a comment, I just said that the captain of the football team was super cute and no one liked speaking to me since then. What was cool though, was that the captain gave me a kiss on the cheek. He said it was for good luck and he was always in a different grade so we never saw each other.”

“But did people find him gross for kissing you?”

“They teased him for kissing the gay kid, but he didn’t care. I did care about getting teased. Plus, he was hot so I don’t think people cared.”

“Who was hot?” Eren asked as he entered the room.

“A football player from my elementary school,” Then I turned back to Mikasa. “I mean, things got better after I met Hanji,”

“When did you meet her?”

“I was six, in second grade, but we only really became friends when we were like eight or so. I was teased again for being the youngest one in my class. I was cornered by some people that used to be in first with me and they said I’d never get anywhere in life cause I’ll always be a baby… which is true. I’ve gotten nowhere in this life,”

“You got Eren,”

“Yeah but, Eren insists on paying for everything, he sometimes doesn’t even let me pay my own rent.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“Well no, it makes me feel like I can’t do it myself.”

Eren came out of the bathroom and smiled. “But I like giving you the comfort of not having to worry about rent payments, you can use your money for other things,”

“Hmm, sneaky, but you don’t pay just rent, you also pay utilities as well,”

“Yep!” He kissed my cheek. He sat down on the bed and started eating. Mikasa left us to be alone and closed the door. 

“I just don’t want to get used to it. What if something happens to us? Then I realized that I no longer have enough to-”

“Wanna move in?”

“No,”

“Then don’t complain,” Eren smiled and kissed my cheek. “And stop thinking I’m gonna leave you, it’s rude.”

“But-”

“No buts, enjoy your life with me.”

“I do enjoy my life with you,”

“I’m not dumb, I know you have a thought in the back of your mind that our relationship is a grenade waiting to explode,”

I teared up in shame. I stayed quiet until Eren noticed I was crying. “No, no, no, don’t cry. I didn’t mean it like that! Please don’t cry,” He wiped my tears with his thumbs and kissed my eyelids. “Don’t cry, baby, I didn’t mean it,”

My heart hurt so much that all I could do was sit there and cry. My mom came in and crossed her arms. “Honestly Eren, this is the second time you’ve made him cry, stop treating him badly,”

“This was an accident!”

“Oh shush, no more excuses.” She left again and came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea. “Here, sweetheart, if it makes you feel better, Eren’s is an actual crybaby. You, well you just have to deal with his ass.”

Levi snickered weakly and wiped his face. I helped him drink it and kissed his head softly every now and then. “I’m just so in love with you and it gets me upset that you think about when we’re gonna be over,”

“But I don’t want to be over! I just fret about the idea because I care too much,”

“Well, if you don’t think about it maybe you’ll be happier,”

“I’m very happy,”

“Then less stressed,”

“I love you,”

“I know, baby, and I love you too,”

Levi wrapped his arms around my neck and sighed. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you,”

“Neither do I,


End file.
